Why High School Sucks
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Sequel to The Runaway Returns. Bex has to face her biggest challenge yet; High school. She enters a whole new world with friends, family and a strained relationship with her boyfriend. Can she cope with it all, or will she crumble under the pressure?
1. P: The Big Day Is Finally Here

Prologue

The Big Day is Finally here

Bex's P.O.V.

This is it. The big day is finally here. I am fourteen years old and I am ready. Ready for what, you might ask? I'm ready for High school! I have been waiting for this for as long as I can remember. Okay, a little under a year...Ever since the wedding, all I have wanted to do is go to school. A normal High school for normal teenagers. I know, I know, I am far from a normal teenager, but I can at least pretend, right? Someone say right...  
>I have asked mom before if I could go to a public school, she said no. I don't see what the bigg fuss is about, it's not like public schools will kill me or anything. I think she's just always been scared of losing me or some other parent shit like that. But, now she has Duncan and the twins. It was actually Duncan who gave me the okay to go to High school.<p>

~Flashback~

"Mom?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and I heard her sniffle a few times before answering me. My own bottom lip wobbled and I instantly started backing away from her.  
>"Yeah?" She was folding the laundry. She never folded the laundry. Mom had been acting weird ever since she had lost the baby. She had a miscarriage five and a half months after she got pregnant on her honeymoon. It was tragic for all of us, we had been looking forward to a new baby. Well, mom, Duncan and the twits-I mean twins, had been. But I was still devestated by it.<br>"N-Never mind, I'll go ask Duncan." I said, leaving her in peace. I hated seeing her like that, it tore me in two. Mom had always been there for me and I wanted to be there for her, but I had no idea how to be. The best thing I could do was stay out of her hair for a little while, so High school was the perfect place to go.  
>I waltzed over to Duncaqn in the kitchen, pretending to be majorly happy about something or other. He gave me that look that he always gives me. That look that says 'mental patient alert'.<br>"Duuuuuncaaaaan." I called his name out, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "I know you love me." I was such a suck up when I wanted to be.  
>"I do?" He teased, going back to his newspaper. I swear, all he ever does is read that dang thing!<br>"Yeah, you do." I told him. "Well, because you love me so much-"  
>"How much is gonna cost?"<br>"Not much! I promise." I said, holding my hands up in defence and hoping to win him over. "I just want to know if you'll apply me for High school." He started to choke on his OJ.  
>"H-High school?" He asked, spitting the drink back in the glass.<br>"Yeah, High school." I smiled sweetly, running my fingers up and down his back. I may not have known Duncan my whole life, but I was still his daughter. Fathers were supposed to spoil their daughters rotten! And it's not like I was asking him to take me to the moon!  
>"Why do you want to go to High school?" My face dropped, whenever he asked 'why', I knew he didn't want me to go. "High school is **, Becky, you don't wanna go there, trust me, I've been."<br>"Times have changed, daddy-o, High school isn't the place where you went." What the hell had just come out of my mouth?  
>"Oh, it isn't. I know it isn't. High school is now a place where more young guys with hormonal issues can pray on my eldest daughter."<br>"DUNCAN!" I screamed. He wasn't over the fact that I now had a boyfriend and was scared that every boy I met would be all over me...Okay, that part is kinda true. Guys do intend to be 'all over me', but I can't help that and Duncan can't protect me against every single one of them. Plus, I'm happy with Darren, I wouldn't dare look at another guy.  
>"And what High school do you want to go to?"<br>"The one across town, it's not too far away and the people there will be close to me in case I make new friends."  
>"You? Make friends?" He laughed. "Joke of the day, Bex, joke of the day." I playfully slapped him upside the head.<br>"I'm serious!" I whined. I really wanted to go to High school. I wanted a chance to be normal for once.  
>"Okay, okay, what did Courtney say when you asked her?"<br>"I didn't..." I mumbled, trailing off.  
>"Of course you didn't, you want me to do it."<br>"You know me so well." I said, ruffling his green mohawk. I gave him a quick squeeze and skipped out the door. "I love you, Duncan." I was going to High school!

~Flashback Over~

Duncan talked it over with mom that night, she wasn't in the mood to say no, so I was going to High school! I was over the moon excited about it. I had never been to a school before and I had no idea what to expect. It was crazy.  
>As soon as Duncan told me the good news, I called Darren to tell him. However, he wasn't as thrilled as I was. In fact, he hated the idea of me going to High school.<br>"Babe, why do you want to go to High school?" He said it like it was some sort of filth. Which, I guess, to someone like him, it was. Darren is a number one record selling singer. He has a tutor three times a week and even that he hates. School is beneath him.  
>"Darren, I want to go, can we just leave it at that? If you really wanted what's best for me, like a normal boyfriend would, then you'd let me go." I was giving puppy dog eyes down the phone even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Please."<br>"NO!" He shouted, making me shift on my bed uncomfortabley. "I don't want you going to a place where any guy could get his claws on you and then I'll-"  
>"Is that what this is about?" I cut across him, my face curled into unimaginable fury. "You're scared of me going off with some other guy?" Silence. I'd hit a raw nerve with him. "I thought we had trust, Darren, but obviously we don't. We can't have a realtionhship without trust."<br>"Bex, I-" But I hung up. That was our first proper fight. We'd been together for about six months officially and we had never fought over anything. Then a stupid thing like High school got in between us. Luckily, Darren called back a few days later.  
>"Bex, baby, I'm sorry." He pleaded down the phone for my forgiveness. "I love you and I'm just scared of losing you, that's all."<br>"I love you too, but you're not losing me." I said, twisting my hair around my fingers, it was something I did when I was nervous. A bad habit I really needed to stop.  
>"I know that now, so I want you to go to High school." He said, I smiled. I smiled brighter than I had ever smiled before. Having Darren's approval was worth more to me than anyone elses.<br>"Thank you." I giggled, still playing with my hair. "But, for the record, I was gonna go anyway."  
>"Whatever." He laughed and soon the two of us were just cracking up on the phone.<br>I had to wait a week after I applied to actually go to the school. I wasn't sure why that was, but I didn't care. As long as I could get in, that was all I cared about. However, exactly one week after Duncan had taken me down to fill out the forms, we got the call and I had made it in. Waiting for that call had been worse than when I had to wait for the call to get into that film with Tom Cruise (which I didn't get in!), but it was worth it in the end. I was going to High school!

A/N: Sorry if this is weirdly formatted...

WHOOO!

NEW STORY, DARLINGS!

AAAAAH!

hahaha! I'm soooo happy!

For many reasons...I LOVE this story! I have an hour and a half of battery life! AND I'M WATCHING HARRY POTTER: THE MAGIC LIVES ON! EEEEE!

Potterhead forever 3

And going back to the battery life...My laptop's broke! The port where you plug the charger into? Yeah, mine's broken! But my dad swapped the battery in my laptop with my brothers...So an hour and a half of battery life left and I thought I'd do this first! ...Second...I did write a dA journal first ;) hahaha!

But that does also mean that I may not have a laptop to work on for a while...MY APOLOGIES!

Oh...How I love all of ya'll reading this :D

Thanks for reading, please review :)

We've got a long way to go with this story...

And thank you to AwesomeMan327 who beta'd this chapter for me because Maddi is away at camp again! WAAAAH!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. I'm Not A Little Girl

**Chapter 1**

**I'm Not a Little Girl**

Bex's P.O.V.

I stood in front of my full body mirror, smoothing out my black skirt and blue 'You wish you were me' t-shirt for the millionth time. I knew it may not have been the best t-shirt to wear on the first day of High school, but I wanted to make an impression. I had knee-high white socks, with two blue bands around the top on my feet and I slipped into my black converse too. I thought I looked pretty good for the first time of ever getting out of my pajamas for going to school.

"Bex!" Duncan called out. I grabbed my silver messanger bag from my bed and threw it over my shoulder. I ran down the stairs and my step-father was waiting for me by the door. "Go say goodbye to your mother." He said, not looking up from his phone. I rolled my eyes, dropping my bag to the floor and ran back up the stairs with a groan. He made me run down to run back up, what was the point in that?

"Mom?" I pushed open her bedroom door and walked in. She was curled up in bed, snuggling up to Destiny. Destiny often slept with mom and Duncan because she had now grown a fear of the dark and not even her night light could help her sleep.

I took a seat on the bed by Destiny and shook my little sisters arm. She stirred a bit in her sleep, turning over to face me, but she was still in the land of dream.

"Destiny." I whispered in my sing-song voice. "Wakey-wakey, baby girl."

"Beck?" She whispered back, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I asked, stroking her hair. She nodded her head and sat up in bed. Destiny gave me a funny look, glancing me up and down.

"Where you going?" She asked in her cute four-year-old voice.

"I'm going to school." I told her, smiling down at my little sister.

"You go to school in your snugglies." Snugglies is what she calls pajamas. I swear, four-year-olds have their own dictionary with words that no one else knows and have to decipher to understand what they're saying. Luckily for me, I can usually get what the twins say.

"Not anymore, baby, I'm going to a real school, where I have to wear clothes." I kissed her on the head and then I kissed mom on the head. I didn't want to wake mom up, she needed all the sleep she could get. Destiny wrapped her skinny arms around my neck.

"I miss you, Beck." She mumbled into my hair. Neither of the twins could say Bex, so I let them call me Beck instead, it was the closest thing I was going to get off the two of them.

"I'll miss you, too." I giggled, giving her a gentle squeeze. I gave Destiny another kiss in the head and left her to go back to sleep with mom. I closed the bedroom door and ran back down the stairs, picking my bag back up off the floor and turning to Duncan again. "Can we go now?" I moaned. It was my first day, I didn't want to be late on my first day, that would not give off a good impression.

"Yeah, okay." He sighed, placing his cell back in his pocket. He looked up at me and his mouth fell open slightly. "Don't you think you'd better put on something a little less...revealing?" Revealing? Really? I was wearing a skirt which was considerably long, it was about two inches above my knees!

"NO!" I shouted at him. "I am going to be late because of you and no guys are gonna be looking at my legs anyway!" I pushed my way past him and walked to the car, completely angered. Duncan could really be too protective sometimes. It was annoying. I can understand how fathers just want to look out for their little girls, but I'm not a little girl anymore.

"Well, looks like my little girl is happy about her first day of High school." He joked, getting into the car. Of course, he still thought of me as a little girl.

"Duncan, just drive the damn car to the school." I said, clenching my teeth together. I could hear him laughing at me. He really liked to test my patience and had liked to test my patience for the whole four years we'd known each other. You would have thought he'd learnt not to piss me off by then, but he hadn't. It was still his favorite thing to during the day. "So, what are you doing today?" I asked, trying change the subject off me. And trust me; I wasn't very good at doing that.

"Just going to read a script with Steven Spielburg." Duncan shrugged it off as if it was no big deal he was doing a script reading with one of Hollywood's biggest directors. "Nothing too fancy, just a new award winner he wants to put me in." I giggled at him. After he liked to piss me off, he also liked to get me back into a good mood. It was like a little cycle we went through together; he pissed me off, I'd get angry, he'd cheer me up, I'd laugh at him. Then the whole thing would start again whenever we saw each other next.

Duncan's P.O.V.

I didn't want Bex to hate me. I only wanted to protect her from guys that undress her with their eyes. Trust me, I used to be one of those guys. I know exactly how they work. I didn't want Bex to be their new vicitim, and if she was, they'd have me to answer to. I didn't like her boyfriend, let alone any other guy.

I glanced over to my daughter, she was looking rather nervous about going to High school. I couldn't grasp the fact that she was going to High school. First off, who in their right mind would choose to go to High school? Second of all, I can't believe she's actually old enough to go to High school. It was things like that which made me realize just how much of her life I'd missed out on. All the kids were growing up so fast, Destiny and Kyle were four and a half, not long and they'd both be going to Kindergarten. They were all growing up _too_ fast.

"We're here!" Bex beamed excitedly as I pulled up to the school gates. A few of the other students stopped and stared at the car, presumably at me and Bex. I drove round the back and parked up. I had to take Bex to the Principal before she could officially start her day. "Come on!" She called to me, walking off to the office. I rolled my eyes and followed her inside the large school building. This is where my baby was going to go to school, I thought to myself. I really didn't want her to go.

Bex's P.O.V.

Duncan and I walked straight into the principal's office and we took our respected seats opposite him. There was silence for a little while as the principal searched through a few papers, looking for something.

"Ah, here it is." He pulled out a white sheet with a table on it. He handed it over to me and I instantly saw it was covered in different words. "That is your schedule, Rebecca. It tells you where you have to be and when for each period." I nodded my head, trying to understand it. He then thrust a smaller piece of paper into my hand. "That is your locker and the combination." Locker 939, combo. 39-09-69-79-69. That didn't seem too hard to remember, just a bunch of nines. "Well, Rebecca, I think that's everything. I'll leave you to say your goodbyes to your father and then I'll show you where to go." The Princible stood up and left the room. I was so tempted to shout out 'he's not my father!' but I restrained myself. That wouldn't be a good impression on my first day.

"Well, I guess this is it. This is where I lose my baby girl." Duncan his hand up to my cheek and I gave him the weirdest look I could. He was a freak sometimes and it could usually scare me when he was acting freakish.

"Yeah, okay, whatever..." I mumbled, trying not to make eye contact. Duncan tried to pull me in for a hug, but I pushed him away. "Someone could be watching!" I whisper-hissed at him.

"Okay, Miss My-dad-is-so-uncool." He joked, rolling his eyes and laughing. "I'll pick you up outside at three."

"Yeah, whatever." I said, standing up and heading for the door.

"I don't even get a goodbye."

"See ya!" I called behind me as I opened the door. The principal was standing outside, admiring a painting on the wall. "Sir?" He turned to me and smile.

"I'll see you later, Bex." Duncan said, walking past me and kissing me on my head. My eyes widened and I looked around to check if anyone was looking, luckily the corridor was empty. Duncan and the principal nodded to each other and my step-father disappeared down the corridor and back into the parking lot.

"Shall we?" The Princible held his arm out down the corridor and I smiled at him. The two of us walked in the opposite direction to Duncan, down a very long corridor that never seemed to end. We passed endless classrooms and lockers, and with each passing second the butterflies in my stomach grew more restless.

Finally we stopped as we reached the end of the corridor and I could see a pair of double doors and a sign that said Cafeteria above them. At least the locker was close to where the food was kept, that could come in handy. I could be front of the queues probably and then get the best food before all that's left is the burnt parts.

"This is your locker." I turned to face the lockers and 939 was at the top. I pulled out the small sheet of paper and unlocked my locker with the combo. number. "I'll leave you to it then." The principal smiled. "If you ever need anything, you know where my office is." I smiled kindly at him and he walked back down the corridor. No, I did not know where his office was. But instead of speaking out, I turned back to my locker. It was a decent size. There was mirror, that the previous owner must have left, on the door, a shelf with a few textbooks on and small compartment to store my messenger bag in.

As if out of nowhere, a loud bell sounded off and I covered my ears. It was extremely loud and it hurt. Then I looked up and saw the bell was right above my locker. So that's why no one wanted that locker, it was the noisiest place in the school.

The corridor sprang to life. Students started rushing inside, none noticing me standing there. I just blended in to the crowd. It felt weird to blend in, I never had before. But, I liked the feeling of not being recognized.

I spun back to face my locker and pulled out my schedule. There was a place above the door for me to stick it in place, so I did. I still had no idea how to read it, but I was trying.

"Hey, you must be the new girl." A cheery voice sounded off behind my locker. I peered behind the door and saw a girl, roughly about my age, standing there. She had black hair, dangling down her shoulders in loose pigtails, and bright onyx eyes, kind of like my moms. She was wearing a plain pink t-shirt and jeans with flip-flops on her feet. "I'm Bella Cortez, it's short for Annabella, but I like Bella best." She held out her hand and I shook it, smiling at the girl.

"I'm Bex Evers." I introduced myself.

"Oh, I know who you are, everyone does. But we were told to treat you like a normal student, like hell that will happen. You are, like, the most famous girl I know...Well, I actually don't know anyone famous, but I guess I know you now, so, yeah, you are, like, the most famous person I know." I nodded my head, smiling, but that girl was talking so fast.

"Riiight." I turned back to my locker.

"Do you need someone to show you around?" The girl asked, but before I could reply she was at it again. "I think it would be best if someone showed you around because being new is hard. I mean, I'm not new here, I started at the beginning of the year, but I used to move Middle school's all the time and it was always hard being the new kid, so I thought I'd be friendly and offer to show you around, so, do you?"

"Yeah, that would be good. Thanks." I replied, trying to decode my schedule again.

"No need to thank me, I like meeting new people and making friends. Do you wanna be my friend?" Belle didn't even give me enough time to answer again. "I mean, you don't have to be my friend, you could always go hang around with Marisol, she's the Queen Bee around here, but I doubt she'd be a good friend. She's more of the back-stabbing kind and no one wants a friend like that. Anyway, she would only use you, but I won't. To me you're just another girl in the school because, well, you are. But everyone else will treat you li-" I slapped my hand over Bella's mouth.

"I don't want to sound rude or mean or anything because you are a really nice girl, but do you ever shut up?" I said I wasn't trying to be mean. And I wasn't, she just was getting a bit annoying.

"Sorry about that. I do ramble on a bit sometimes. My dad says I get it from my mom, her and my auntie Sadie talk a lot and I guess it's just a habit I've picked up on. And I'm doing it again, most of the time I don't even realize I'm doing it and I know some people get annoyed by it. If I'm ever annoying just tell me to shut up, I won't mind, honestly. So, what class have you got first period?" Bella looked over my shoulder at my schedule and traced her finger across one of the lines. "Wicked! You have English with Mrs. Davis. She's my teacher, too. She's really nice and helpful, she's also the guidance counselor, so you can go talk to her with any sort of problem you have. I mean anything! This guy, Nathan, he went to see her because he had itchy feet. Who goes to see a guidance counselor about itchy feet? Anyway, she gave him a note to give to his parents and they took him to the doctor, turns out he had some sort of disease that causes you scratch your feet!"

"Can we go to first period, please?" I asked, hoping she would shut up.

"Sure, it's this way." And Bella led me back down the never ending corridor.

A/N: WHOO!

FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER!

Second overall...hahaha!

Ugh...My legs are cramping up! I can't stretch them out because Gizzy's lying there...Grrr!

ANYWAY!

I hope you like this! There is SO much I wanna say right now because I actually read through this story just before I started to redo it! And I wanna tell ya'll the part I'm most excited for! BUT I CAN'T! Why? Because there are people here who haven't read it before and I don't wanna spoil it for them! WAAAAH! But my favorite part happens between Bex and Mason...Much later on in the story! THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY! I CAN'T SAY WHO ELSE IT INVOLVES OR WHAT HAPPENS! WAAAAH!

I love this story...It gets me so excited!

And for the record, this story has 27 chapters plus a pro and epilogue! One chapter down...26 to go!

I need your attention...ATTENTION PLEASE!

So, ya'll know that my 2 year anniversary is coming up in June, right? Probably not...BUT IT IS! And I don't wanna let this one pass me by without anything fun to do!

SO! I am letting all of ya'll send me in new username suggestions! They can be as funny or rude or disgusting or inappropriate as you like! At the end of April, I'll collect as many as I can, put them in a poll and everyone can vote on it throughout May! Then, when we get to June 20th, I'LL CHANGE MY USERNAME!

Not permanently! ChloeRhiannonX is who I am...Until I get bored! At least until July 20th!

The name I'm giving into the mix is DaisyTheFiretruck! No reason behind it...Has a daydream yesterday where that's what I changed my name to! So I thought I'd add it in ;) hahaha!

But you can send me in as many as you like and they can be ANYTHING!

And because I'm texting Maddi on my phone, GUESS WHAT ANCIENT DEVICE I'M USING TO ANSWER REVIEWS BECAUSE MY DAD FOUND IT WHILE SEARCHING MY ROOM FOR THE REMOTE WHICH WE DIDN'T ACTUALLY FIND BECAUSE THE GOBLINS TOOK IT? MY DSi! YAY!

...It's sooo weird to use...

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: I would never expect you to think otherwise haha! Thank you :D

PsychoSquid: haha! I can't just do one story and not the other xD I LOVE IT TOO MUCH! hahaha! Assbucket...I LIKE THAT WORD! I shall have to use it more often...Thanks :D

AwesomeMan327: YAY FOR BEING MENTIONED xD hahaha! Yes, he kind of is xD Thank you :D

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: HEEEY! I'm sure you're gonna like it too xD NO WAY! I'VE WANTED TO SEE THAT MOVIE SINCE IT FIRST CAME OUT! I just never got around to it...Ryan Lee isn't too bad looking..He's a little young for me, though ;) hahaha! That's one use for Twitter xD LOL! I've got the beginning written! I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKING ME THIS LONG! I've been lacking in oneshot writing energy lately...But I'll try and get it up soon! I've been...Alright, I guess. How have you been? It has been far too long since we talked! You RAWK too! Thanks :D

TheNextAlice: Phew! THANK GOD SOUTH AUSTRALIA IS SAFE! hehehe...You'll learn to hate him by the end ;) hahaha! Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! VERY ADDICTING SONG! hahaha! Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: I'M SORRY! AND I DID NOT GET ANOTHER BETA! AwesomeMan is just a friend! He was bored and asked if I had anything in need of checking and because you were away, I said he could check it for me! HE MEANS NOTHING TO ME! Okay, well he means something...He's an epic person! BUT YOU MEAN MORE TO ME! YOU'RE MY BETA! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU'RE LIKE A SISTER TO ME! I love you...Thanks :D

Oh God...I love cap lock love =')

LOL!

And the first three reviews alone had me pissing myself laughing...

Buttface. Assbucket. Bonehead.

Okay, I get it...I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKES DARREN!

No, really...I do like Darren...

I'M A SUCKER FOR EVIL PEOPLE! Just look at Draco...And Cato...And Luke...And if you don't know who those people are, SCREW YOU!

I think I'm a sucker for blonde's...Draco, Cato, Luke, Peeta, Darren...ALL BLONDE!

And now I am going to crawl into bed and cry the rest of the day away because deviantART is broken! WAAAAAH!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I GOT MY BETA BACK! WHOO! YOU GO, MADDI!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: HEY GUYS! I missed spellchecking and my little SCN at the end! Anyways~ Finally Chloe has something for me to spellcheck! She's really impatient, she never waits for me to wake up before she posts something! Currently, I'm texting Chloe, and she is being ridiculous! She thinks she's dyslexic… :facepalm: She is an AUTHOR, how could she be dyslexic if she's an author? Oh goodness… Anyways Happy Easter and Happy Good Friday to everyone! I've said my prayers and now I'm ready for bed! Goodnight xx **

**Maddi**

I still think I'm dyslexic...Struggle to tell the time, struggle to tell my left from right, struggle to remember anything...Not that, that is anything to do with dylexia...And I am always spelling words with letters the wrong way round and then reading them as if it makes perfect sense to me...

But, I've said it before and I will say it again!

I'm paranoid.

Peace & Pills ;)


	3. Romeo and Juliet

**Chapter 2**

**Romeo and Juliet**

Bex's P.O.V.

Bella walked me to English. There was no way I was going to remember my way back and forth through each corridor from one place to the next. It was just one massive jungle of classrooms and lockers, as far as I was concerned, anyway. Nearly everyone the two of passed in the hallways looked at me, either directly or out of the corner of their eye, but they still all looked. Also, Bella really didn't know when to shut up. She kept rambling on and on and on, so I tuned out. I was more interested in getting to know the in's and outs of High school. Of course I'd seen movies about it, but nothing could prepare you for the real thing.

All of a sudden, Bella stopped walking and I walked into the back of her because I hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry." I apologized as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's okay. People are always walking into me, it's like I'm invisible or something. This one time this guy, Brandon his name was, walked straight into me whi-"

"Shouldn't we go in?" I asked, interrupting her. I didn't want to start her off again, and I also didn't want to be late.

"Yeah, we should." She pushed open the door and the two of us walked inside. "Mrs. Davis!" She called out in a happy sing-song voice.

"Bella!" A woman called back in a sing-song voice, but she wasn't visible. The voice was coming from the supply closet at the back of the room. I turned myself to face it and noticed everyone who was already in class staring at me. I was used to the stares, but it was still uncomfortable. "Bella, come grab these for me." Bella rushed up to the back of the room and held her arms out. A pair of hands appeared out of the cupboard and handed Bella a few stacks of paper and a box of pens. Bella walked back to me and dumped the paper and pens on the teacher's desk beside me.

Mrs. Davis came out of the cupboard and locked it behind her. She was a really young teacher, with long blonde hair and a kind looking face. She was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt with ruffles around the chest. Her bright green eyes were sparkling and her smile made me feel very welcome in her classroom.

"You must be Rebecca, am I right?" She asked.

"It's Bex, but yeah, you're right." I smiled back at her.

"Well, Bex, I'm Mrs. Davis, your English teacher. And your guidance counselor, you can come to me with anything and we can talk about it, okay?" I nodded my head. She wasn't like Bella, she gave me time to reply. "Good, now you can sit by..." She took a moment to look around the class. "Bella!" I felt Bella slip her hand into mine and she dragged me over to the front desk, she sat in one seat and I sat in another.

The bell rang again and a few more people came running into class and took their seats, all giving me a small look in one way or another.

"Today, guys, we will be continuing our pair work from last time. Pair up!" Mrs Davis turned back to the board and Bella turned to me.

"Okay, I'm paired up Ethan, so I'll talk to you in a bit!" She smiled and dived off to the back of the room, sitting beside some guy who I was guessing was Ethan. It was pretty obvious from the moment Bella skidded into place beside him that she had a massive crush on him. Her cheeks slightly burned red and she had dreamy eyes set on him. I smiled a bit to myself, before remembering that I was partner less.

"Um, Mrs. Davis?" I spoke up.

"Uh-huh?" She answered, writing something down on the board. "What is it, Bex?"

"I don't have a part-"

"I am so sorry I'm late, Mrs. Davis." A boy came running into the classroom, interrupting me. He had shaggy black hair, that fell over one of his shiny brown eyes. He was wearing grey tracksuit bottoms and a football jersey, so I instantly guessed he was on the football team.

"Ah, Mason, you weren't my last class, were you?" The guy shook his head no, still out of breath a bit. "Great, you can partner Bex." Mrs. Davis picked up a book from her desk and tossed it at Mason. He caught it in his left hand and read the cover. "Page 162, read over the text and analyze it." She then turned back to the board and Mason and I turned to each other.

Mason walked over and sat in the seat Bella had been in. He removed his jersey and placed it over th back of the chair, revealing a black-shirt that said 'Till the day I die'. I smiled a little, Till the day I die was a band Duncan listened to a lot. So, I was familiar with who they were.

"Hey, I'm Mason." He introduced himself.

"Bex."

"Nice to meet ya." He said, skipping through the book till he reached the page. "Know anything about Romeo and Juliet?"

"I know a little, what about you?"

"Nothing." He smiled and I smiled, too. He placed the book between us and we started reading the text.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more." I looked up at Mason as he read the book."Or shall I speak at this?" Mason stared up at me and I started reciting the lines without looking at the book.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff they name; And for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." I guess having a private tutor helped with certain things. Mr. H. had made me memorize that part of the play for 'future reference'. I never knew at the time it would actually come in handy for future reference.

I gave Mason a nudge in the arm, he seemed fascinated by the fact I could recite the passage from memory. And, to be honest, I was quite amazed I remembered it all, too.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." Mason was glancing from me to the book and back again as he spoke.

"What man art thou, thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" Mason went to start speaking again, but I noticed everyone watching us and I stopped him. He looked up at everyone, even Mrs. Davis and cocked an eyebrow. He then smiled at me and looked back down to the book, but didn't speak.

After a few moments, everyone went back to reading their own scripts and Mason turned back to look at me and burst out laughing. And I followed suit. I don't know why, but there was just something worth laughing about.

"I thought you said you only knew a little." He said, smiling his perfect teeth my way.

"I guess that might have been a teeny-weeny bit of an understatment." I giggled. "I had to memorize it all for my tutor before. It's been stuck in my memory ever since." I explained to Mason and he seemed impressed.

"Can I ask you something, Bex?" I nodded. "Why did you decided to come to High school? I mean, I'd give anything to get out of the place." Mason smirked, not looking me in the eyes, but down at the now closed book.

"I just wanted some sort of normal experience. I've been an actress for as long as I can remember..." I trailed off a bit. "Everyone told me not to come, though. My step-dad told me it was a bad idea and my own boyfriend tried to get me not to come."

"Ah, yes, you're dating that barbie doll wanna be, what's his name...Uh...?"

"Darren." I laughed. "And he's not a barbie doll wanna be." I playful shoved Mason's shoulder and he laughed again. His laugh was amazing, it was making me feel funny inside. "So, what about you? Got a girl?"

"I guess you could say that, it's sort of on, off all the time." He shrugged the fact off as if it was nothing. "Her names Marisol." Marisol. That was the girl Bella called a Queen Bee. But, I made sure not to say anything to Mason about that. He was sweet guy and I didn't want him thinking anything bad about me.

"On, off?" I asked.

"Yeah, sometimes we absolutly hate each other and then other times we're totally in love and at it like animals and why the hell did I just say that to a girl I met a few minutes ago?" I laughed some more.

"At it like animals, eh?" I joked and Mason playfully shoved me back.

A/N: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! It's one of the best ever...

JULIET O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<br>Or, if thou wilt not, be sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

I used to have that inked into my memory...Used to have a lot of Romeo and Juliet inked into my memory! Instead of doing my coursework in English I would sit and reread the parts I liked over and over again =P

ANYWAY!

I love this story...

GO MASON!

So, yeah, anyone who doesn't know who the hell I've been talking about these past couple of chapters, NOW KNOWS! This is Mason Porter, ladies and gentlemen!

I actually didn't edit a hell of a lot in this...IT'S PERFECT TO ME!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: Awww...HOW CAN YOU HATE THEM? They're all so epic! TEAM PEETA! Of course, Peeta is definitely top of the list though xD hahaha! Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Nope. It is actually all symptoms of dyslexia. And after researching more, I have 21 symptoms of dyslexia...Anymore than 10 and it's almost certain that you do. CAPS LOCK IS EPIC! Thanks :D

icarlyfanatic101: haha! Yeah...This story just sticks in your mind...hahaha! Oh yeah, DARREN CRISS IS THE ULTIMATE EPICNESS! hahaha! But I did mean Darren Bright ;) LOL! I DID MENTION PEETA! I could never forget about Peeta...LOL! Thank you :D

TheNextAlice: YAY! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME NEED FOR HOT BLONDE GUYS! XD hahaha! Oh God...How terrible it would be if Katie and Sadie actually had a kid together...o.O Not to mention downright weird! LOL! Thanks :D

xXAngelicaXx: I'll get right on that, ma'am! xD Thank you :D

AwesomeMan327: Thanks! Awwww! You should feel worthy! Yeah, I will get right onto that first chapter and I'll try and do the oneshot tomorrow! I'm still trying to think of ideas for my half...Like, what is gonna happen? I've never written Bridgette/ Ezekiel before...hahaha! Yeah, I'm thinking of having your character as an actor later on in this story! If that is cool with you :D YAY FOR RAMBLEY REVIEWS! Thanks :D

WHOOO!

YOU GUYS RAWK! 2 chapters in and I already have 12 reviews! OMSG! hahaha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

YAY FOR MORE SPELLCHECKING FROM MADDI! Boy, are you gonna have a hell of a lot to do when you wake up...xD

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: Oh God…. This is one of my favorite chapters. I don't know how she can remember all those lines of Shakespeare though! One time in English we had to recite one of Shakespeare's sonnets and my group made me go up and recite number 29, it was hard. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Byeee xx Maddi. **


	4. Friends

**Chapter 3**

**Friends**

No One's P.O.V.

"Come sit with me, Bex." Mason offered, passing a very lost and confused looking Bex. She was standing in the cafeteria, trying to find a place to sit. After watching Mean girls, she knew it was crucial to find the right seat. "Come on." Mason laughed. "We won't bite." Bex smiled at him and followed Mason over to a table. It was full of football players and cheerleaders, all wearing the bright blue and white outfits. The group was all messing around, acting like wild animals, but stopped instantly as Bex and Mason appeared at the side of the table. "Guys, this is Bex, she cool to sit with us?" No one answered. "Guys?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"She's cool."

"She can hang." One of the other football players even pulled out a chair for her to sit on and Bex gave Mason a funny look.

"Guys." His voice was slightly stern with the group, but they all listened, anyway. Mason pulled the seat out beside the one Bex had pulled out for herself and sat.

"Hey, baby!" A cheerleader cooed as she walked over to the group. She had slightly tanned skin, but an Asian look about her. Her eyes were lime green and her hair was raven colored. Her face was plastered in make-up and her smile had a hint of evil in it. She pulled Mason's innocent face towards her own and pushed herself onto him. Their lips crashed together and it was pretty obvious that she slid her tongue inside his mouth. Mason was practically gagging before she moved away.

"Hey." Mason smiled his perfect smile towards the girl and she took a seat on his lap. She was wearing an extremely short cheerleading outfit- it looked half as short as the others. It was blue and white, just like the rest, but you could see more than half-way up her skirt. Mason gave her a slight nip on the neck and she purred out loud.

Bex was watching, but pretended not to be. She stared down to the table instead. She was starting to regret sitting with Mason and his friends, she just didn't belong there.

"I don't believe we've met." This girl said, leaning forward and looking Bex up and down.

"Get off Mr. Porter's lap, Miss. Burromuerto." A teacher called out and the girl slipped of Mason's lap and onto the edge of the table instead.

"I'm Marisol Burromuerto." She smiled towards Bex and Bex gave an evil smirk back.

"Bex Evers." Bex replied. The two girls exchanged evil smirks at each other. It was just something that seemed to fit, as if the two girls just weren't meant to see eye-to-eye.

The group of boys were silent, each watching Bex with intensity. They all looked to be mesmerized by her. All the girls were pulling faces at the guys, probably their boyfriends, because they were ignoring them and paying Bex all the attention.

Marisol, clearly the ring leader, scoffed as she looked around at the guys. Bex gave her a peculiar look, and Marisol returned it. There was just something about the way the two looked at each other that screamed 'Enemies for life.'

"What's wrong, sexy?" Mason asked, noticing his girlfriend's look. He placed a hand on her leg and she placed hers on top, slowly moving it higher and higher.

"She just thinks she's so much better than the rest of us." Marisol narrowed her eyes on Bex and Mason snatched his hand back. "Just because she's famous, she thinks she's so much better."

"Okay, I so don't need this!" Bex pushed her chair back, scraping it along the floor, and jumped to her feet. She had her hands on the table and her eyes were staring straight at Marisol's.

"Then go back to where you came from!" Marisol's words tore through Bex like a knife in through her heart. All she had wanted to do was be a normal girl and go to High school. But, obviously, Marisol didn't think she belonged there. Bex hated the feeling of standing out, and right now, right then, everyone was staring at her. Not just the group of jocks, oh no, the whole cafeteria had stopped and was now watching the argument going down between the two.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Bex gave Marisol one last look before turning on her heel and storming from the cafeteria. All eyes were now set on Marisol.

"Nice one, Mar." Mason spat at his girlfriend. "What the fuck did she do to you?" Mason also got up from his seat, scraping it along the floor, and chased after Bex.

Bex's P.O.V.

I ran down the corridors of the school, wanting to get as far away from those guys as possible. My first day at school and it just wasn't working out. Everyone was staring at me and I felt as if I didn't belong. And, of course, it was because I didn't. Mason greeted me into his group and that slut only made me feel more out of place than I had before.

The first thing that came to mind was run to the girl's toilets. So, I headed straight for them. Lucky for me they were empty, so I locked myself away inside one of the stall. I fell back onto the closed toilet seat and wiped away a few tears from my eyes.

I pulled my cell from inside my pocket and saw I had a text from Duncan. I flipped it open and read;

Hey bby grl hows skool?

A few more tears started to form in my eyes and I wiped the back of my hand over my face. I clicked dial and I began to ring Duncan.

"Hello?" He answered.

"H-Hey." I stuttered, trying to sound strong, but it was just not happening.

"How's school going, darling?" He asked. I could hear the happiness in his voice and I couldn't upset him.

"I-It's okay, but-"

"Bex, what's wrong?" I obviously wasn't hiding it very well. "Tell me, baby girl."

"Duncan, come pick me up, please."

"I'm on my way, Becky. Meet me out the front."

"Okay, bye." I hung up and placed my cell back in my pocket. I stood up and smoothed out my clothes for the second time that day. I unlocked the stall and walked out.

"Calling daddy to come bail you out?" I snapped my head towards the sink where I found Bella perched. "You take one bit of crap from Miss Queen Bee and you get up and leave. I thought you were better than that, Bex. I thought you were gonna be the one who stood up for yourself, for everyone who's scared to face Marisol themselves. But, obviously, I was wrong. You're just like the rest of us; too scared." I turned my head down to the floor. Bella was right...I was too scared to face up to Marisol. I'd stood up for myself against everyone. EVERYONE! Why couldn't I do it now? "Come on, I'll walk you to the parking lot." My friend-my only friend-slid off the counter and held the bathroom door open for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, leaving the room, Bella walking behind me.

"Bex!" I looked up and saw Mason leaning against the wall opposite the toilet door. He walked up to me and placed his warm hand on my cold arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no thanks to your stuck up girlfriend!" I snapped. Why was the courage coming out now? Marisol was the one I was mad at, not Mason.

"Marisol was way out of line, I know she was." Mason's voice sounded almost pleading. "Marisol's just a hard girl to get to know..." He trailed off, seeing how unconvinced and upset I was.

"I've called Duncan, he's picking me up outside in a few minutes." I told him. Mason. I guess he was my other friend. Two friends... "Bye." I walked past him, slightly nudging his shoulder. Two friends weren't bad for my first day.

Bella and I walked outside. I jumped up on the wall and Bella leaned against it beside me. I could hear footsteps running up behind us, but I chose to ignore them. It was only Mason.

"Hey." He sounded out of breath. "Don't think you're going anywhere without a proper goodbye." I smiled a little. Mason was my friend and he cared. And so did Bella. They both wanted me to stay in school, I know they did. But I couldn't. School just wasn't for me.

I jumped down off the wall and opened my arms for a hug. Mason happily accepted it. He felt warm, warmer than what he should have been for the hanging winter air, even if it was spring. We broke apart and I was cold again, as if Mason was the reason I hadn't felt the cold before. And now, after we'd said goodbye, I was feeling the coldness in the air.

"So, I guess you're not coming back, huh?" Bella asked, but, as usual, she didn't let me answer before talking some more. "I really wish you'd stay in school, don't let Marisol get to you. She's just a bitch, no offence, who wants to bring everyone else down around her. I really want you to stay; no one's been this friendly to me in forever! I like having a friend to talk to and you are an amazing friend, Bex."

"You are, too, Bella." I hugged the chatty girl, squeezing her tightly. I had only met Bella and Mason that morning, but it felt as if we'd all been close for a long time. Something had drawn me to those two people in the first place, and now I had to leave them.

Duncan's car pulled up in front of the three of us and I gave a small smile to my friends as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Bye." I waved and they waved back. Duncan looked over to me, a peculiar look on his face. It was as if he was trying to read my mind. "Drive then, you freak." I teased and he smiled at me, starting the car up and driving away from the school.

"Now, tell me why you wanted to come home?" He said and I turned my head back to the school, watching it grow smaller and smaller, the further we drove away.

"I'll tell you later."

A/N: NOOO! BEX!

WAHH!

It's 2:57AM! Excuse my lack of editing to this chapter...

And the lack of A/N chit-chat to be done...

MEX OR DEX?

BUT I STARTED TWO NEW STORIES TODAY! One is a new GO! And the other is called Electric Role! It's a SPIN-OFF from this story! :O! YUP! In which Bex lands her dream role...But things get BAD! (What's new around Bex? XD) I'm co-writing it with the always epic AwesomeMan327! And it's a cross-over with Danny Phantom! So PLEASE go check it out :D

Thank you to;

AwesomeMan327: I've never been taught it! I had to do Macbeth instead -.- All of Shakespears plays are like that...Thank you :D

icarlyfanatic101: hahaha! How on Earth could you forget Mason? :O! LOL! WHOO! hahaha! I did not! I named a bunch of Blonde evil guys and then I mentioned all of them PLUS Peeta! Thanks :D

TheNextAlice: I LOVE THAT SONG! It tottaly rawks xD That sucks...It's only good when they're cute...Mason is the best! xD hahaha! :O! That's true...He is xD Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: There is more than one type of dyslexic, Maddi. I still think I am. Yes! I am VERY happy! Because you're too young to be drinking in a pub anyway...That's you're own fault! You KNOW you have a bad knee and you STILL went skiing! But I won't argue because we've already had this argument...I think...Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: YAY! Oh, the Mexiness ;) hahaha! Thank you :D

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Yippie for an epic Beta!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: I apologize if this is late, my aunt was using my computer to go on Facebook. More specifically, Farmville. I don't have Facebook, I don't know how to use it, I don't want it and yet everyone expects me to know how to use it! The world is weird. Anyways I should finish this up, Chloe is waiting to go to bed, Bye xx Maddi **

**P.S. Review and say hi to me :D I check the reviews too!**

Yeah...Let Chloe go to bed at 3:30AM -.-


	5. Cry Baby

**Chapter 4**

**Cry Baby**

Mason's P.O.V.

"Poor, little, Bex, went home crying to daddy." I twisted myself round to face Marisol. She was sitting behind me with her cheerleading clan, bitching about Bex. I liked Bex. She seemed cool, but now I was never going to see her again because of Marisol. "She's didn't belong here, anyway." She sneered, and that was it.

"Like you do." I said. "No one here actually likes you, Mar. They're only pretending to be your friend, so they can be one of the popular kids. But I have no idea why they would wanna do that. Because it would mean putting up with you all the time." My girlfriend's mouth dropped to the floor. "And, you know what? I can't believe I put up with you, either. Bex is an amazing girl; one of the funniest and friendliest girls I've ever met. It's because of you she's not coming back to a place where she did belong." I got up from my seat and walked towards the door. "And in case the message wasn't clear, we're over." I made sure to slam the door as hard as I could behind me.

I walked down the hallway, my head held high. I was the first person to ever tell Marisol the truth about herself. And I was officially a free man too. The only thing I had left to do was get Bex to come back to school. And that wasn't going to be easy.

Bex's P.O.V.

As soon as I got home, I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I literally threw myself onto the bed and hugged my pillow close to my chest. Why had I ever wanted to go to High school? I wasn't normal. I would never be normal. I was an actress, a famous actress. What I needed was a part in a movie to get my mind off things, but I hadn't gotten any parts in movies for a while. Mom, my agent, hadn't been up to getting me roles in anything. A few people had called, but she always rejected the call. They never called back. I know she was upset about losing the baby, but I still wanted to continue with my life. I know that she felt like her life was over, but mine wasn't.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my laptop on my desk. I flipped it open and went straight to my blog. I started to read the comments;

'Good Luck, Bex!'

'High school will be easy for you!'

'I wish you were coming to my school!'

It did put a small smile on my face to think about all the encouragement I had from everyone who read my blog. I decided to start to write my next post.

Dear people of my blog,

High school sucks. Yeah, my first day has come and gone and I don't plan on attending my second. I had a good start, made two new friends, Bella and Mason, but then lunch time rolled around. It was then I came in contact with the bitch of the group. This girl will remain nameless, because I have at least that much respect for people, unlike her. On my first day she had me in tears.'

I erased the last bit. I didn't want anyone to think I was soft, so they couldn't know she had made me cry. I was Bex Evers. I didn't cry because of some bitch.

'On my first day she was the most unwelcoming person you could ever meet. We had a brief argument in the middle of the cafeteria and I fled the scene. I couldn't deal with everyone staring, watching me. I hated being singled out. I just wanted to fit in.'

There was knock at my bedroom door. I snapped my head around and saw Duncan standing in the doorway. The jerk had opened my door without permission. Stupid idiot always did that.

"Telling your fans about the day before your dad?"

"Step-dad." I corrected him.

"Right, right." He smirked a little and sat down on my bed. "Finish typing and we can talk." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the laptop.

'I guess I couldn't fit in very well. Being famous has its disadvantages, too. All I want is a new movie to film to take my mind away from it all. Too bad for me I won't get that. Better run, Duncan's sitting here, waiting for me to explain to him what happened. Also complaining I told you guys before him. Cry baby ;)

Peace and Love, Bex Evers'

I clicked post and shut down the laptop. Duncan patted the spot on the bed beside him and I smiled a bit. I really did need a shoulder to cry on at that moment. I would normally go straight to my mother with this sort of thing, but I didn't have her there for me at that moment.

I got up and sat beside my step-father, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. It was nice knowing that there still was someone I could count on, though.

"Okay, now, why don't we start at the beginning?" I nodded my head, thinking about where to start.

"You left me and I went to my locker. I met an amazing girl called Bella. We quickly became friends and went to English class. In English class I met another amazing friend, Mason. So, Bella and Mason helped me through all my other classes for the day. And then, at lunch, Mason said I could sit with him and his friends. Also including his bitchy girlfriend Marisol. She just wouldn't give me a break and I wanted to rearrange her face so badly! But, being the nice person that I am, I walked away and called you." I threw my head into my hands and Duncan laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Okay, you're not going to school because some bitchy, bratty, spoilt daddy's girl wants to make your life hell?" I nodded my head. Duncan took my hands from my face and looked me straight in the eye. "Now, if you let this girl get to you, you're not the Bex I know."

"You make me wanna rearrange your face..." I whispered, smirking up at my step-father. He smirked back.

"Wanna go, baby girl?"

"Bring it!" In one swift move, Duncan had me pinned to the bed. I tried to kick him, but that didn't go to well. I was stuck. "UNCLE!" I cried, laughing.

"It's daddy." He corrected and we were both laughing by the time Duncan let go. I tackled him back down, but I hugged him instead of pinning him. He had changed my mind. I was going to kick Marisol's butt.

"BECK!" I was all of a sudden pushed off Duncan by a very powerful four-year-old. "I MISSED YOU!"

"I missed you, too, Dest." I replied, nuzzling my face into my sister's hair.

"Don't go again!" She cried and I, all of a sudden, didn't feel like going back to school. I sighed quietly.

"I have to go back, there's a mean ogre I have to destroy."

"Like Shrek?"

"Like Shrek." I giggled. "But ten times meaner!"

"No way..." For a four-year-old, Destiny seemed quite interested in an Ogre at my school. But that's why I love her.

_**xxx**_

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey, baby." It was Darren. "Heard about what happened today, you okay?" He didn't sound too concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. I was lying on my bed; Destiny was curled up at my side. She had fallen asleep as we watched Shrek for the millionth time. All the talk of Ogre's meant the consequence of watching it with her.

"That's good." Still not concerned. "At least you don't have to go back to that place again." My face dropped. "Hey, maybe you could come over tomorrow instead. We'll have the place to ourselves, if you know what I mean." Of course I knew what he meant. He was always trying to get into my pants. But the worst thing was that I knew he didn't really care for me anymore.

"Excuse me?" I snapped down the phone. "I'll have you know that I am going back to school tomorrow, so I won't be able to come fulfill your needs. As if I would anyway!"

"Beck..." Destiny's whiney voice called up to me. She was always cranky when she just woke up.

"GREAT!" I yelled at Darren. "Now you've woken Destiny. Do you know how long it will take to get her back to sleep?"

"But I-"

"Goodnight, Darren." I didn't wait for a goodbye back, I just hung up. He was a jerk. He was always being a jerk. He thought he was so cool because he was a famous singer. But he wasn't cool. He was a nobody as far as I was concerned. Nobody but a jerk.

I scooped Destiny up in my arms and laid us both down on the bed. I was starting to get tired and she had already drifted back off to sleep. Life just sucked.

_**xxx**_

I walked into the school building, my head held high. Everyone was watching me. I guess the word of me leaving school had gotten around, or maybe everyone was hung up on the argument between Marisol and me.

"BEX!" I heard a familiar voice call. Before I could answer back, I was engulfed in a hug. "I knew you'd come back. I knew it! But no one believed me when I told them, no one did, really, they didn't! But I knew you would because you're, well, YOU! And you are so amazing! And now you can go kick Marisol's butt! Speaking of kicking her butt, did you hear about her and Mason? He totally broke up with her because of you! He really likes you, Bex. I mean it, he really does!" But I didn't catch a single word Bella said. She was talking faster than usual and it was hard enough when she talked at her 'normal' speed.

"I missed you, too." I managed to choke out.

"Come on, you can tell me everything when we get to class!" Bella pulled at my hand and we were off to English again. I never thought she would miss me that much. And I never thought I would miss anyone that much, either.

A/N: Awww...Bex and Bella RAWK!

MWAHAHAHA!

And there is no more Mason and Marisol...Awwww...

How old do you think Darren is? Beause I've honestly never thought of it before...Bex is 14, almost 15...I'd say he's gotta be at least 16, right?

And I know a lotta ya'll hate Marisol...But I do love her and I do give her a hard time...And Ya'll will see exactly why I show her sympathy when we get to chapter 19...ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED THEN!

Wrote this instead of doing my homework...its 5PM...I should really get started on it...(It's now 6:32 and I still ain't started...)

It's be a rocky few days for me, just in case any one of ya'll is interested...I'm not talking to my mother...Things are some-what sorted between me and my friends...And there was a fucking power cut in the middle of me watching The Hunger Games in the cinema! KNOW HOW PISSED OFF I WAS? Very -.- ...But I couldn't stop smiling...After I've been in a fight with people and I do something to cheer me up, even if it ends badly, I still smile...Smiling is good for you :)

And if you haven't read it yet, GO READ ELECTRIC ROLE! If you like Bex, that is...And Danny Phantom!

And I still need new usernames sent into me! I have quite a few, BUT I'M STILL OPEN TO MORE! PLEASE! I love hearing what you guys think up...Be it from your own imagination to song lyrics to ANYTHING!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: I'm an idiot, alright? haha! Thank you :D Oh, and TheNextAlice says hi xD

TheNextAlice: HIII! hahaha! Awww...Marisol is quite mean, but I quite like her! haha! But yeah, she does give cheerleaders a bad name...Whooo! hahaha! Yeah, I guess you can call me Cho =P And I will try and update it within the next week or so...My updates aren't gonna be as frequent from now until the end of May due to my exams! EEK! Yes, daddies always know what to do! Whoop! Whoop! Yay for Zac Efron and Taylor Swift xD But I'm gonna wait for it to come online instead of going to the cinema! Thanks :D

AwesomeMan327: Yay! I'm glad you love it :D hahaha! No, I'm pretty sure she's human ;) LOL! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: YUP! Bex went back xD GLEEEE! DID YOU WATCH IT? WASN'T IT EPIC? AAAAHHHHH! Thanks :D

WHOOO! I love you guys :D hahaha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Sorry, no Maddi today...Awww...BUT GIZZY SAYS HI!

Yeah...I can totally speak cat snorez!

...What?

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. World War 3

**Chapter 5**

**World War Three**

Bex's P.O.V.

Bella and I walked into the classroom. I instantly saw Mason sitting in the seat where I had sat yesterday. He had his head on the desk, trying to drown out the girls at the back. There were at least-Well, it was every girl in the class, beside me and Bella, standing in a circle. I couldn't hear a word they were saying; it was mostly whispers to someone inside the circle. I don't know what it was about the whole thing, but it made me sick.

But I shook the bad feeling off and me and Bella walked towards Mason. He didn't hear us coming and kept his head face down. I crouched down, being my knees and using the table for support.

"Hey, Mason." I smiled, making him jump. I think I woke him up, actually. He rubbed his eyes a bit, and then focused them on me. When he realized who I was, a smile crept across his face.

"Bex!" He almost yelled, but didn't. "What are you doing here?" He swung himself over the table and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me. It was like I had been waiting for it my whole life. I felt safe with Mason.

Mason moved away, leaving me feeling defenseless again. Like a gap had entered my life as if out of nowhere. But we both kept these goofy smiles on our faces.

"I go to school here, duh!" I rolled my eyes in a joking manner and Mason gave me a push with his hand. The three of us started laughing like we were all old friends or something.

"Sit down, everyone." Mrs. Davis called. She walked into class, carrying a huge pile of textbooks.

"Let me help you." Mason told her, taking a few off the top so she could see.

"Thank you, Mason. Set them down over there." Mrs. Davis dropped her pile onto her desk and Mason set the rest down beside her. "Okay, today we are writing up our essays on Romeo and Juliet." Mason took his seat beside me again and, out of the corner of my eye, I could see him still smiling.

I grabbed a piece of paper, my pen and a script from Mrs. Davis desk. I was about to walk away when she called my name. And if there was one thing I had learnt from adults calling my name, it was that it only meant one thing; I was in trouble.

"Bex." I turned and smiled at her. "Can I have a word?" I nodded and we waited for the rest of the class to settle back in their seats. I took a seat in the spare chair and pulled up to Mrs. Davis. My stomach was doing flips, what had I done wrong?

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Okay, what happened between you and Marisol yesterday?" And then I realized how much I had actually been expecting Marisol to come up in the conversation.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"I know you may not want to talk about it, but, Bex, you have to tell me." Mrs. Davis was someone I could trust. I could hear it in her voice that she wasn't going to yell at me for walking out of school or almost starting a fight. Even if that was Marisol's fault, not mine.

"Well, Marisol was just being a, excuse my language, bitch to me." Mrs. Davis nodded her head, encouraging me to continue with my story. "So, I just left and called my step-dad who came to pick me up."

"Okay." Mrs Davis rested her hand on my knee, seeing how upset I was. "Bex, from now on, you can't just walk out of school."

"I know." I nodded my head. I was actually feeling bad about walking out of school. I mean, I'm Rebecca Evers. I do not, and never will, let anyone walk all over me. "And I promise you, it will not ever happen again."

"Next time you have come talk to me when things go wrong. I could get the two of you together and we can work things out."

"NO!" All the talking in the room stopped and all eyes were on me." I-I mean, no. No, that'll be alright." Mrs Davis smiled at me again.

"Okay, go on, get on with the essay." I smiled back and scurried off to my seat. Mason and Bella were already hard at work, so I decided not to disturb them. Life was only going to get harder for me, wasn't it?

_**xxx**_

I took a seat at the back of the cafeteria with Mason and Bella. There was a huge commotion going on everywhere, I was totally unaware of what was happening. Mason and Bella hadn't said anything; they were acting like everything was normal.

"Okay, you two are creeping me out." I blurted. I do that a lot; say things without thinking them through. Mom says I get it from Duncan, Duncan says I get it from mom. I say it's my own little unique thing.

"What are you talking about?" Mason asked, his mouth full of ham sandwich. "We're acting normal."

"That's the point, no one else is." I took another look around the cafeteria and I caught a few icy glares from the cheerleaders. "Everyone's acting like world war three has just broken out, _and I'm Hitler_!" I cried out. Not many people were as friendly to me as they had been the day before. I guessed they had all settled down from having me school with them, but I was receiving bitchy stares from almost everyone.

"Oh, that's because there's a pep rally on Friday and everyone gets pumped for it." Mason told me. "You learn not to notice it after a while."

"That's not what I mean." I told him, pulling his sandwich from his hand. "Everyone's against me for some reason, what did I do?" I took a bite and gave the sandwich back to Mason, who happily took another bite.

"Oh, that's because everyone thinks you're a boyfriend stealing bitch." Bella told me like it was no big deal.

"WHAT?" I cried out. How was I a boyfriend stealing bitch? I hadn't stolen anyone's boyfriend! I had my own.

"Bex." Bella leaned closer to me. "This whole school revolves around Marisol, she goes down, and everything goes down." I was not catching on. "When Mason broke her heart-"

"-I did not break her heart-"

"-He sunk the ship! Now everyone hates you because you're the reason he dumped her." Bella sat back up and I was left in shock.

"You broke up with Miss Bitchy?" I asked, turning back to face Mason. He calmly nodded his head. "Because of me." Then I saw him sense.

"Not entirely because of you. Marisol was being a bitch to you yesterday, and that's what tipped me over the edge. But, I was planning on breaking up with her for a while." Mason told me, but he couldn't look me straight in the eye. I had a feeling he wasn't being totally honest with that one.

"Why did no one tell me?" I asked.

"I DID!" Bella shouted out, pouting because I hadn't been listening to her.

"Sorry, Bell's, but I was just so overwhelmed with being back in school that I mustn't have heard you." I apologized. I could see Mason smiling at me as he gulped down his drink. Bella rolled her eyes, but I could tell she wasn't mad at me.

So, it was my fault Marisol hated me? I could understand she was jealous because I was better than her, but I never thought she purely hated me. I guess there's no telling how people feel towards you. And how could she think I stole her boyfriend? Mason's just my friend. A boy who was kind to me on my first day at school, nothing more, not matter how cute he is.

_I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!_

The three of walked to our class after lunch. I was starting to get used to everyone staring at me and Mason-presumably Bella too, as she was with us all the time. It had been a tiring day of hard work, but I was actually having fun. And I had finally decided on a game plan. Make Marisol hate me even more! Okay, so it didn't sound too great, but I was going to enjoy it.

"Ow!" I cried out, 'accidently' walking into the door and dropping my books. "How did that get there?" I asked, rubbing my nose. It had actually hurt, but it was worth it.

"Here." Mason handed me back my books and I smiled, giving him a light hug. I had made sure Marisol was watching us. I thought steam was going to start boiling from her ears at any moment. It was hysterical.

Making her jealous was so fun. Now she was going to wish she had never messed with me in the first place.

As soon as the final bell went for the day, I dropped my books on the teacher's desk and bolted out the door. It was the only class I didn't have Bella or Mason with me; Math. I had never been too good at the subject; it was just pointless to me. So, Mason and Bella were in the smart people class while I was in the not-so-smart people class.

"Hey, have fun?" Mason joked. He came running up beside me as I walked out of school.

"Oh, yeah. Math is just so fun!" I replied, my voice dripping in sarcasm. Bella then came running up on my other side, smiling. "What you so happy about?" I asked, but she just blushed and looked away.

"She got to be partners with Ethan." Mason said and I understood. Bella was 'in love' with the guy. To me he was no one special, but to Bella he was the world. And I had only known the girl two days!

I instantly spotted Duncan's car outside. It stood out against all the others for some reason. Mr. Flashy pants.

"Hey, do you guys want to come over?" I asked, stopping in my tracks before I reached the car.

"A-As in to your house?" Bella asked, shocked I had invited her. I smiled at my friend. I really liked her.

"No, to my cardboard box." I told her. "Of course to my house."

"Won't your parents mind if we just show up?" Mason asked, but his voice screamed all for it.

"Nah." It was true. Mom would be in her room and Duncan wouldn't dare say no to me. "They'll be cool. So, you in?"

"Sure." Mason smiled and I smiled back. Bella, on the other hand, was a little hesitant. I could see her eyeing up Duncan's car in the corner of her eye. She was subtly chewing on her lip. Something I noticed she did when thinking.

"I guess so."

"Great!" I smiled, starting to walk towards Duncan's car. I had also made sure Marisol was listening to that. I could see her stalking off home to the side of me. I smirked triumphantly. I was winning the war.

A/N: All I can say is, YOU GO BEX!

Alright...Important life lesson! Don't be a bitch and try to make other bitches jealous of you! It don't work and you'll end up turning into the bitch you were trying to make jealous.

But Bex is too fun =P

I don't have internet right now...I don't actually have electricity right now! My dad is changing the box thing where all the switches are for the electric, so he's had to turn it all off! And I have 2 and a half hours of battery life on my laptop before it dies...

EXPECT A LOTTA WRITING!

…Or just two…

And, speaking of writing, I'm still stuck for the 150th story =/ Does ANYONE have ANY ideas?

Hang on, I'll be right back...Need to go get my phone and remove a cat from my bed...

Cats have sharp claws...My shoulder really hurts now!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: I'M SORRY! Viber's been weird again...haha! Yeah, Destiny is super cute! Yay for Netball season! Thank you :D

TheNextAlice: She's a mean cat! =P haha! It's alright, really :) If people don't yell at me to update certain stories, then they probably won't ever get updated...I'll try and get a new TDM out soon :D Hmm...Doesn't seem weird to me...Or maybe I just know too many sluts...OH WELL! Mason and Bella are the best xD That totally sucks! I was looking forward to getting a review telling me you found him! Maybe next time...Thanks :D

Shayla: Yes, yes she is ^^ TEAM MEX! I quite like those names :) Thank you :D

AwesomeMan327: Ewwww...I don't like bananas...Thanks :D

YAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

...I can't get onto deviantART today...Not even on my phone! So I haven't been able to write a morning journal like usual...And now I just went to end this by saying Peace & Pills! :O!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I don't know if I'm gonna send this to Maddi or not...

Nah, just running my own spellcheck!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. YOU KILLED ME!

**Chapter 6**

**YOU KILLED ME!**

No one's P.O.V.

"DUNCAN!" Bex scolded her step-father.

"ASSHOLE!" Duncan yelled, beeping the car horn as loud as he could. A car had pulled out right in front of him, making him break a little too quickly. Bex had gone flying forward, it was a good thing she was wearing her seatbelt.

"Are you guys okay?" The teenager asked, turning to the backseats where her two friends were. They had also fallen forward, but smacked their heads on the head rests in front of them.

"Y-Yeah. I'm good." Mason stuttered, a little shaky. Bella nodded her head, seeming utterly speechless. Which did make Bex smile a little.

Duncan continued to drive down the road, back to his house. Silence was in the car. No one said a word the whole way there. Bex wasn't sure of what to say and Bella and Mason seemed in awe of the whole situation. Duncan, on the other hand, was smiling to himself at the awkward silence between them all.

"I'm gonna park in the garage." Duncan told Bex, stopping outside the white steps to the front door.

"Whatever." She replied, opening up her door and getting out, Mason and Bella doing the same. "Sorry about that." Bex apologized to her friends as Duncan drove up to the open garage doors, but they were too busy staring up at the house.

"Wow..." Bella squeaked. "Your house is AMAZING!" Bex smiled slightly. Though she still had trouble calling it her house as she still missed her old place, Duncan's house was where she lived. And it wasn't exactly average. It was three stories high, completely white. There were five large steps leading up to a small marble patio. The windows were all fancy designed and so was the front door. "I wish my house was as great as yours, but it's not. My house is small. And I mean SMALL! Only got two bedrooms. One for me and one for my parents. I don't have any siblings, just me. You have a little brother and sister, right?"

"Yeah, Kyle and Destiny." Bex told her, finding a way to interrupt Bella as the three of them walked towards the front door. The teenage girl pushed open her front door and was instantly met by one of the little brats themself.

"BOO!" Kyle yelled, jumping out in front of Bex, scaring her a little. "I scared you!" The little boy laughed. "Who they?" Kyle asked, spotting Bella and Mason.

"My friends, now get lost you little rat bag!" Bex hissed at him, making him scurry away, scared of his older sister. "Sorry about him, he's-"

"I thought I heard you come in." Bex turned back on her heel. She was instantly overcome with shock of seeing her mother out of bed and looking presentable. "Oh, you have friends."

"Yeah, mom, even I have friends." Bex joked, rolling her eyes. "Mom, this is Bella and Mason. Bella and Mason, this is my mom."

"Hi." Bella smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Evers." Mason greeted.

"Great, now we all know each other, let's go." Bex made a dash for the staircase, soon followed by her two friends. The teenage girl instantly ran in her room and threw herself on the bed.

Bella walked in a daze. Bex's room was as nice as the exterior of the house. It had cream walls and a bright blue carpet. There were posters of many different celebrities and movies. Her bed was king sized and dead in the center of her room. There was flat screen TV on the wall opposite it, so Bex could watch it in bed. By her window, which looked over the park across the road, the desk was set up in front of it, with a few notebooks and her laptop thrown across it.

"This room, ROCKS!" Bella shouted out, trying to stop herself from squealing.

"Um...Thanks." Bex replied.

"BECK!" Destiny cried, shoving her way past Mason in the doorway to get to her sister. "I missed you!" The little girl cried, jumping on her older sister.

"Destiny." Bex cried out, falling backwards onto the bed." I miss you, too." The four-year-old smiled. "Now get out." Bex pushed Destiny off her and onto the floor.

"Aw!" Bella cooed over Destiny. "She's so cute." Destiny smiled her big cheesy smile at Bella.

"Don't fall for the cuteness, she's a weirdo." Bex told her friend, pushing Destiny towards the door and slamming it closed. "So, where were we?"

_**xxx**_

"I'm gonna thrash you!" Bella shouted out, stabbing her fingers at the controller violently.

"Not before I kill you first!" Mason shouted back.

"Whatever!" Bex intervined. "I'm kicking both your asses!" Bex and Mason were perched on the end of the bed, with Bella at their feet. The three were playing some war game on the PlayStation.

"YOU KILLED ME!" Bella shouted out. "How could you just kill me like that? That is so not fair! I will get you back for that, Rebecca Evers! But, first, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, down the hall, last door on the left." Bex laughed, but made sure not to look away from the screen, otherwise Mason might have killed her.

Bella got up and bolted it down the hallway, desperate to use the toilet. Mason and Bex stayed on the edge of the bed fighting it out to the death.

"YES!" Bex shouted out, throwing her controller on the floor and jumping to her feet. "I WIN!" Sure enough, Bex had managed to kill off Mason, as well as Bella. She threw her hands up in victory and did a twirl just to show off.

"Oh yeah?" Mason laughed, wresting Bex back down to the bed. "Who's a winner now?" He asked, pinning her down so she couldn't get up.

Bex smiled, giggling to herself. There was something about Mason that always made her want to smile and laugh. He just had that effect. The two were so close together on the bed; all they could see was each other's eyes.

They stared deep into them, before Mason closed his and gently closed the gap between them, pressing his lips softly to Bex's. Bex wanted to pull away, knowing it was wrong. But she couldn't help herself. As Mason went to pull away, Bex wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him back. It may have been wrong, but it felt too right.

When they finally did break away, Bex moved her face to the side, so she couldn't face him. Bex couldn't bring herself to look into Mason's deep brown eyes again.

"Mason..." She breathed out heavily.

"I know." He replied, knowing that Bex had a boyfriend. So, what really took him off guard was when Bex kissed him again. "I-It's getting late; I should be getting home, anyway." Bex nodded her head, understanding why he wanted to leave. He sat up and Bex did the same, pulling out her ponytail and redoing her hair to occupy herself.

"Hey, Bex, my mom just called me." Bella said, reentering the room, waving her cellphone in her hand. "She wants me home."

"I'll walk you." Mason offered getting up off the bed. "See you, Bex." He smiled, leaving the room with Bella.

As soon as Bex heard the front door slam shut, she flopped herself back down onto her bed, pulling a pillow over her face and screaming as loud as she could whilst kicking her legs and punching her fists.

"I'M AN IDIOT!" She screamed at herself, but if was muffled by the pillow. She really shouldn't have done what she did, but it just felt so right to her, she couldn't stop herself. The only thing Bex could hope for was that Darren didn't find out.

A/N: :O!

THEY KISSED!

WILL DARREN FIND OUT?

...How many of you want Darren to find out?

Watching Tangled with my mother :D We're such saddo's...Laughing at a movie made for children...ha! LOVE IT THOUGH XD

We should all carry frying pans in self-defense...

OMSG! CHICKEN CASSAROLE!

Be right back, chicas and chicos!

...It was beef...NEVER MIND!

Sooo...Everyone liking this story so far? I really hope you are! Only got 21 more chapters to like about it =P hahahaha!

OH! And I'm gonna be starting a new story soon-ish! It don't have a title yet...But I am really hoping that ya'll will read it and think that it is totally epic! Because I think the plot of it is totally epic...hehehe...

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: IT WAS SO EPIC! SO BEAUTIFUL! IT WAS...OMSG! GLEE! AAAAHHH! Thank you :D

icarlyfanatic101: Yay! I am so glad you love it :) hahaha! Well, that's a good thing! You get to enjoy it all over again :D hahaa! :O! If you're getting old, exactly what does that make me? LOL! Thanks :D

TheNextAlice: GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! hahaha! Hmmm...I don't think I could go out with a 16 year old...I couldn't date a younger guy! haha! Okay, okay =P OMSG! I do that all the time...Hope you didn't get in too much trouble! Thank you :D

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: haha! Nope, sorry...I got my idea now :D But I am super sorry that it's taking so long! I'm struggling on the idea for it! SORRY! OMSG! That is a very sad song...I heard it a while back and it made me just soo depressed! Is a good idea and I may do it in the future, but I have soo much writing to di right now though...Thanks :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: You were asleep! Or in school...Or something like that! I don't remember exactly! Same goes for this one...Thank you :D

AwesomeMan327: hahaha! Sorry...I'm gonna have to be waving my Team Marisol flag on this one =P Thanks :D

Whoo!

I love getting a lot of reviews...Makes me smile soo much :D Makes me realize that this fandom ain't dead yet! WHOOO!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

No Maddi again...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Childish Little Dick

**Chapter 7**

**Childish Little Dick**

Bex's P.O.V.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked, rubbing his face even further into my neck. I had to admit, it wasn't really that comfortable. But I was scared to push him away. He could already tell something was bothering me, why would I want to confirm his suspicions by moving away from him?

"N-Nothing." I told him shakily. My nerves had been all over the place since the kiss...Mason was the only boy I had on my mind. I couldn't consentrate on Darren: only the fact that I didn't want him to find out. I didn't mean to cheat on him. And it wasn't really cheating, just one-Two innocent kisses, right? It meant nothing. So, why did I get butterflies the more I thought about it? Why did I want to kiss him again? Was I going straight to Hell?

"Are you sure?" He began lightly kissing my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He knew that was how to get what he wanted. My neck was my weakness. Kiss me there and I'm like putty in your hands. "Because you've been acting really, really weird lately." I bit down on my tongue, trying not to do anything but concentrate on myself. No boys, just me.

"I'm fine." I said, rolling over, so I was on top of him, pressing our foreheads together. "School's just tiring me out." It wasn't a complete lie. School was tiring, so much work in school, then homework out of school. What kind of sick place was it?

"I told you it was a bad idea." Darren whispered against my lips.

"No it wasn't." I defended. "I like High school." No more conversation, Darren kissed me and I knew that was the end of it. He hated it when I talked about school. He hated high school. I had no idea why, he had never been to High school to have a reason to hate it. But I had to bring up the subject for him to stop the talking.

"So, you busy Friday night?" Darren asked. He rolled us back over, so he was on top, and began nibbling at my neck once again. Sometimes my tricks didn't always work.

"Yeah." I replied, biting down on my bottom lip. "I told Mason I'd go to the football game at school and then there's this party and I-"

"Why are you always so busy with Mason?" Darren asked. He sat up on my bed and his eyes pierced down at me. "All I ever get these days off you is Mason this and Mason that." I equalled his gaze, knowing exactly where it was going.

"Is it so wrong that I have friends now, Dar?" I hissed, sitting up, too. "You're not the only person in my life, you need to let me have some sort of distance."

"How about a permenant one?" Darren stood up and headed towards the door.

"W-What?" I stuttered, shocked at what he said. It hadn't taken too long for my brain to process it.

"You heard me. If you can't fit me in, don't try." Darren walked out the door and I was left sitting on the bed in shock. When I heard the door slam shut, tears started to form in my eyes. How could he just break up with me like that? I hadn't done anything wrong...Had I? Of course not. I just wanted some freedom to spend time with my friend. And it looked like I got it.

_**xxx**_

"It'll be okay, sweetie." Mom cooed, stroking my hair. The two of us were stretch out on the sofa. I had my head in her lap, tears still falling. "Break up's are just a part of life."

"B-But..." What was the use? Nothing I said, nothing I did, was ever going to get Darren back. He officially hated me.

"Bex, baby girl, you just have to accpet it and move on. Focus on something else for a while. You still going out on Friday?" Mom was right. I had to think of something else. I had that party to look forward to. And I still had Mason and Bella.

"Yeah." I sniffled, sitting up. Mom ran her fingers through my mess of a hair and I wiped my eyes dry. I gave her a kiss and left the room, going back upstairs to mine.

I opened up my laptop and logged into my blog. The tears had stopped falling, but my heart was still hurting. No matter what, though, I had to get the truth about the break up out there before it all got twisted around by the press. I'd been there before. It hurt to have your story turned against you, so I didn't want that pain again.

_Dear my amazing readers, and people I'm turning to for support,_

_Bex here. So, this isn't easy for me to say, but I am officially single now. Me and Darren Bright (Asshole) broke up earlier today for reasons I don't want to get into. To me, it's stupid. Just Darren being a childish little dick, which he is. But, I'm not going to stay hung up on him. In fact, I'm quite glad he did break up with me. Now I had more time to spend on myself, my family and my friends. _

_Oh, that reminds me. This Friday I am going to my first High school football game, how exciting is that? I can't wait. Afterwards, my friend's invited me to a party, too. I'm really happy, something to take my mind off HIM. _

_Love you guys, Bex Evers _

I clicked add to blog and it replied with 'message sent.' There, now my break up was worldwide. Well, it was to anyone who read my blog. Quite a few people did, actually. It was quite flattering.

Then my phone went off. I looked down at the caller I.D; Bella. I smiled a little, wondering what she could possibly want.

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled down the phone. "I just read your blog." That was fast. "Is it true? Are you and Darren Bright officially over? I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS! This is perfect! Now you and Mason can finally be together. Now we can have a happy ending for everyone! Well we can once Ethan asks me out, but YAY! You and Mason are so cute together, mind. You'll make a great couple and everything and-"

"BELLA!" I screamed and she shut up. "I don't want to date Mason, we're just friends, okay?"

"BUT-"

"JUST FRIENDS!"

"FINE!" She shouted back. "But, I'll have you know, you are breaking a young boys heart here, Bex. Mason LIKES you!"

"Well-I...Uh..." There was no denying that he liked me, and maybe I did like him a bit. Justb a bit, though. "OKAY! Maybe I will be, but I just want to enjoy being single for a while, okay?"

"Okay-hang on a minute. WHAT MOM?" I heard Bella shout away from the phone. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "UGH! I gotta go, my bratty cousins are here. I'll see you soon, bye."

"Bye." I giggled, hanging up the phone. That was the great thing about Bella, she was all in your face one minute and laughing along with you the next. She was a really good friend, too. When people whispered about me in the halls at school, I know Bella's the one who shuts them up for me later. I really hoped we'd stay friends for a long while. I needed someone like her around.

A/N: EEEEE!

This is definitely one of my favorite chapters! haha! I mean, COME ON! Who doesn't enjoy Darren getting called a Childish Little Dick?

Oh, Bex...Where do your ideas come from...Oh right, ME!

...Sorry...I'm sick. When I'm sick my ego tends to inflate. Massively. Why? BECAUSE I'M SICK! It should be all about me!

-.-

See what I mean?

But I decided to update this chapter today to tell ya'll that tomorrow I am starting the name poll of my profile! Whooo! And this is your last chance to submit ANY username ideas ya'll have for me :D

OH! And if you hear the rumors of my broken laptop, it is somewhat true! I don't have a working laptop screen...But, for now, my dad has hooked it up to my computer screen! It's the perfect combonation, really. Laptop with no working screen, computer with only a working screen and mouse!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! Well, he didn't find out, but they still broke up! I'm addicted to Dance with Somebody and It's Not Right But It's Okay! And I'm really excited for the next episode! AAAHHH! Thank you :D PS. When are you coming back to dA? WE'VE ALL MISSED YOU!

TheNextAlice: It is TOTALLY awesome! haha! LUCKY! I wish I had ridiculously long hair...hehe! VIOLENCE! VIOLENCE IN THE REVIEW! ;P Ah yes, I agree...Mason is awesome! I SAW AVENGERS ON SATURDAY! I LOVED IT! IT WAS EPIC! Thanks :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Well, I need to post this, like, NOW! I may not have time later...But next chapter I'll try to! Old Disney movies are the best! Weird phone...Ah yes, the sexual references that you never notice as an innocent child =P hahaha! Thank you :D

AwesomeMan327: Ahh...I don't know. Honestly. I don't. hahaha! Whooo! Almost there! ...Have you read the Original? xD What's your first? Thanks :D

Courtney loves JELLO: I hope that was a good :O LOL! Thank you :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

But I gotta go!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

NOT SPELLCHECKED!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. Drunk

**Chapter 8**

**Drunk**

Bex's P.O.V

A football game. What on Earth do you wear to a football game that you can double over to a party? I mean, I've never been to a High school football game. I've been to parties...Well, I've been to celebrity parties, not High school parties.

"Knock, knock." Came a voice behind me. I turned to see my mom standing there. "Can I come in?"

"Since when does anyone ask to come in my room?" I retorted, turning back to my closet. She didn't say anything else, but I heard the springs on my bed, so I knew she hadn't left. Of course she hadn't left. I was having a mid-life crisis at the age of fourteen and I needed my mom's help.

I all of a sudden felt bad about myself. I hadn't meant to be so snappy with her. Life was hard enough. After the miscarriage and then she stayed in her room for five months. And after all that, she still comforted me after my break-up. I shouldn't have been so mean to her.

"Mom." I sighed, turning back to her. She looked up to me from the bed, sadness in her eyes. I had been really mean to her. "I'm sorry." I sat on the bed beside her and rested my head on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to yell at you." She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on top of mine.

"It's okay, Bex." She whispered into my hair. We just stayed there, in that position for ages. Neither of us said a word, neither of us moved an inch. But It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, we just felt right.

"Come on then." Mom said, moving away from me. I looked up to her as she got up from the bed. "We're going to find you an outfit to wear tonight." She told me. A smile spread across my face, lighting it up in a happier mood. I knew mom was up to something.

Courtney's P.O.V.

"You look..." But words couldn't describe how my daughter looked. Bex was amazing. It had taken the good part of two hours, but she was finally dressed. A pair of black skinny jeans hugged her developing curves, with her bright rainbow belt resting on her left hip and sliding down her right leg. She was wearing a plain white tank top, with a midnight blue t-shirt underneath. Around her neck hung her 'Rainbow' necklace; it said the word 'Rainbow', with a different color of the rainbow for each letter. On her feet she wore her favorite multi-colored hi-tops, she never went anywhere without a pair of hi-tops or converse.

I flashed out of my daydream. My little girl was finally growing up. I couldn't believe she was almost fifteen. It was scary how time flew past without you noticing.

"Mom." Bex reached out and hugged me. "I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" I asked, moving back a bit so I could look her in the eyes. She had the same amazing eyes as Duncan; icy blue and very piercing, as if they could see right through you.

"For being me..." I couldn't believe my ears. "I mean, come on, I'm not an easy person to get along with. I argue a lot and I never listen to you, but you never give up on me." I smiled and pulled her back into a hug.

"That's because I love you." I told Bex. I did love her, I loved every last thing about her. "I would never give up on you, Bex. Never." I knew she was smiling, and I was nearly in tears. Everything that had happened over the last few months had been so much to take in.

"Come on." I said, breaking the hug and taking her hand in mine. "Let's go give Duncan a heart attack by giving you some make-up." Her little face lit up even more when I mentioned make-up. Duncan would never let her wear the stuff-and it was a very rare thing for Bex to listen to Duncan's instructions-so the only kind she knew was stage make-up. But, it was a special occasion. I was going to let her wear it.

_**xxx**_

Bex's P.O.V

"YOU WERE AMAZING OUT THERE!" I yelled over the noise, practically pouncing on Mason. It was all because of his final pass that the team had won. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes, the school would have lost a football game. The first of the season...Or so I was told.

"Thanks!" Mason shouted back, picking me up and spinning me around in a circle. When he placed me back on my feet, my head was a bit dizzy. "You ready to go to the party?" He asked and I smiled widely in reply. Mason placed his hand in mine and weaved the two of us through the crowd, till we came to a, well, I don't know a lot about cars, but as far as I could see, it was a silver Lexus. What brand, make or whatever, I couldn't tell you.

I had no idea whose car it was, so I was hesitant to get in. Mason opened up the door and jumped into the back seat. If Mason was in there, he must have known the person, right?

"Come on!" He hurried me and I scooted into the back seat with my friend. I instantly heard a wolf whistle coming from the driver seat.

"She's even hotter than the last one and," he removed the sunglasses from his eyes and turned to look at me, "famous, too!" Mason kicked the driver's seat and the boy laughed. He must have been at least nineteen, if not, older.

"She's not my girlfriend, you jackass!" Mason hissed at him. I'd never seen Mason angry before, or even heard him swear before. I just couldn't help but wonder who that guy was. "Bex, this is my brother, Ryan." I instantly understood the change in Mason. Siblings did that to people. Mine did that to me.

"Whatever, kiddo." Ryan smirked, turning back to face the steering wheel. "You two off to the party, then?" He asked, starting the car up.

"No." Mason replied, sarcastically, of course. I was actually quite enjoying the arguing, apart from the awkwardness I was also feeling from being caught in between it.

Ryan started driving away from the school. Mason turned to me and smiled. I could tell he was sorry for his brothers behavior, but I didn't mind. I could see why he thought me and Mason were together. And he had said I was hotter than Marisol, that was a bonus in itself.

"Don't stay out too late, short ass." Ryan said, looking at Mason in the mirror as we pulled up in front of someone's house. I knew instantly that it was the house of the person hosting the party. There was loud music blasting and flashing lights from the windows. It was a party alright. There were students from every year at school, just hanging around, running around like maniacs. Yep, it was definitely a high school party.

"Whatever." Was Mason's reply. He opened up the car door on his side and got out. I scooted along the back seats and followed him. As soon as I was out, Mason slammed the door shut and Ryan drove off. "Sorry about him." Mason apologized. "He honestly was my last resort for transportation."

"It's okay." I told him. I really wasn't too bothered by Mason's brother. He was a jerk, from what I had gathered anyway, but he wasn't too bad. Compared to the jerks I knew, he really wasn't.

Mason smiled at me and I smiled back. The two of us walked up to the front of the door, Mason receiving many hugs from girls and guy hugs from guys. Ryan had taken the long way to the party, so everyone from the game had beaten the two of us there.

As we walked in, I was hit by the strong stench of beer. It filled the whole of my body and made me feel sick. How anyone could drink that stuff, I had no idea.

No One's P.O.V.

Bex and Mason were on the dance floor, holding hands with one hand and each had a bottle of vodka in the other. It must have been their fifth, maybe sixth bottle of the night. They were both far past tipsy by then.

The two were only fourteen, neither old enough to drink, let alone let that much alcohol enter their systems. But neither seemed to care after drinking so much. They both had no idea what they were doing anymore.

"Hey." Bex called to Mason, stopping her dancing and taking a swig from her bottle. "My heads hurting." Mason nodded his head in response. He set his drink down on a nearby table and then motioned his head to the staircase.

"Let's go upstairs for a bit, then." He suggested. A wide smile spread across Bex's face. She placed her drink down with Mason's and dashed for the staircase, dragging the poor boy along with her hand in his.

Upstairs, there were still loads of people around. Bex pulled Mason along the crowded upstairs hallway, along to the very end room. She pushed open the door as if she knew exactly where she was going, but, in reality, she had no idea what she was doing.

The two found themselves in what looked to be a guest room. There was a neatly made bed and squeaky clean feel to the room. Of course, being slightly drunk, neither noticed that about the place.

Mason pushed Bex down onto the bed. She smirked up to him, pulling him in closer to her by the collar of his football jacket. The two were just staring at each other, their noses rubbing against each other. Bex let out a small giggle, which Mason replied to by moving in even closer to Bex.

Their lips grazed each others, sending tingles down both of their bodies. Mason took in a deep breath and pressed his lips to Bex's. Bex responded by wrapping her arms around his neck without hesitation.

Slowly, Bex lowered herself down onto the bed, making Mason on all fours over her. The two didn't separate their lips for anything. Mason started to lick and nip at Bex's bottom lip, causing her to move it away from her top one. The teen boy slid his tongue into her mouth, through the gap that was now between her lips. Bex didn't resist.

Coming up for breath, Mason caught sight of Bex's eyes on him. She was gently trailing her finger tips up and down his chest, making him tingle all over. Mason stooped down and licked up and down Bex's neck with his saliva filled tongue.

Bex's bit down on her bottom lip. She was really enjoying the position they were in, but she wasn't truly aware of what was going on. It was as if she wasn't in control of herself anymore. Someone else had taken over her body and mind, leaving her as an empty body.

"COPS!" Someone shouted out from the other side of the closed bedroom door. Mason jumped away from Bex. There was the sound of scattering feet from everywhere in the house.

Police sirens could be heard from outside the bedroom window. Mason carefully moved aside the closed curtain. In the distance, he could see the car approaching.

"SHIT!" He called out. Even he knew that was a bad thing. Trying to think quick on his feet, Mason jumped off the bed and grabbed Bex's hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Mason dragged her from the bedroom and back down the hallway. He pushed open the door just before the staircase and ran to the window. He slid it open and hoped out, landing on a lower roof top.

"Come on!" He hissed at Bex, who, if she had been in the right state of mind, would have yelled at him. Bex sighed and, dizzily, sat on the windows edge. She swung her legs over and Mason helped her down.

"You done this 'fore?" Bex asked, hiccupping. She held her hand over her mouth and giggled again.

"This is my cousins house." Mason told her, but it wasn't as if she was paying much attention to him. "Watch your step." He told her as the two jumped down onto an even smaller roof to the side of the middle one.

"Where are we," hiccup, "going?" Bex asked, but Mason was already lowering himself onto the floor from the lower roof. He held his arms up to Bex, who slid herself down into them. Their faces were inches apart again, but, as Bex leaned in for another kiss, Mason moved away, pulling her down the grassy lawn out the back of the house.

"I can't take you home, not like this." Mason said. It was as if all the alcohol had been washed from his system. Or, it had never been there to begin with.

Mason hadn't drunk that much, really. Every time he had a new bottle of vodka, it was because he hadn't finished the last one. He knew he was going to have to stay sober if Bex wasn't, but that wasn't going to stop him from having some fun with the girl he had a crush on.

"I'll have to take you to my house." He told her. Mason grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, ducking the two of them down to the floor as the music was shut off from the party. The police had arrived and obviously stormed the place. Mason knew his cousin was in for it then. He would have gone back and bailed him out, but he had Bex to worry about before he even thought of anyone else.

"Hello?" Came Ryan's voice down the phone.

"Ryan, come pick us up." Mason said.

"Where you at?" Ryan asked. "Still at the house?"

"Yeah, but we'll meet you at the end of the road." Mason told his brother.

"Right, shorty." Without a goodbye from either of them, they both hung up.

"Come on, Bex." Mason said. There was a fence at the bottom of the garden. Mason moved down to around the middle, Bex following behind, and pushed one of the wooden planks out of place. He squeezed through the gap and called for Bex to do the same. She sucked in her gut and moved through, even though she hadn't needed to hold her breath while doing it.

Mason placed the wood plank back belonged and grabbed Bex by the wrist again. He pulled her down another patch of grassy land on the opposite side of the fence to the house. The two ran for about five minutes, without a single word between them, before they came to the end of the grass and onto the road again. Ryan's car was parked across the street.

The two teenagers ran from one side of the road to the other, jumping into the back of Ryan's car. There was nothing but an uncomfortable silence between the three the entire car journey home. It was too awkward for Mason to talk, Bex was asleep and Ryan was just laughing to himself about what had happened as they drove past the party house. It hadn't really been the night any of them were expecting it to be.

A/N: I hope this long chapter makes up for my absence...

Oh, Bex...Why do you do this to yourself?

...BECAUSE I MAKE YOU IS NOT AN ACCEPTABLE ANSWER, YOUNG LADY!

It's late...My eyes hurt...

I WENT TO SEE DARK SAHDOWS TODAY! With my nana and my cousin :D HAD FUN! Was an alright film! More mature than what I thought it would have been...

My cat's broken...Poor Gizzy...

BUT MY CHAIR IS FIXED!

Sorry I've been MIA for a little while...College and stuff...And books. Read a good book trilogy called Chaos Walking, do go read them and come cry over the ending with me...

Thank you to;

TheNextAlice: Yeah, I know...My work ain't perfect ;) THE AVENGERS IS THE BEST! YOU MUST SEE IT! Stupid friends...I hate it when people do that! YOU WERE A FAN FIRST! =P hahaha! That's alright, keeps the review interesting XD Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: And again...I thought you meant Darren Criss...WHY DO THEY HAVE TO HAVE THE SAME NAME BUT BE TOTAL OPPOSITES? hahaha! Awww...Well, I'm glad you're back now :D Thanks :D

AwesomeMan327: :O! I didn't know that...hahaha! Yay! Ah, Emperor's New Groove is pretty alright xD AND IT'S YOUR TURN TO WRITE FOR ELECTRIC ROLE! Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Ugh...Mothers are just bitches sometimes -.- Thanks :D

xXAngelicaXx: AAHH! I'm sorry it took me soooo long...Hope it was worth the wait ;) Thank you :D

I love you guys...

...You probably don't love me back...BUT IT'S ALL GOOD!

...Because I can smell something spicy! WTF is that? Smells like Indian food...

MUST INVESTIGATE! Because I'm hungry...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SENT TO MADDI! Please upload it if you can...Or just send it back if you can't...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: Meh, can't be bothered uploading it for her, I'm in a giggly mood at the moment, more focused on MY Mason. Well he's not mine but he's my mate (friend in Australian slang), I'm currently Skyping him and he keeps talking about my hair. Weird friends are weird. So I'm gonna go back to talking to Mason, and email this to Chloe. Bye guys xx Maddi**


	10. Like a Vampire

**Chapter 9**

**Like a Vampire**

No one's P.O.V.

The sunlight came streaming in through the window, hitting Bex's face with force. The fourteen-year-old girl pulled the warm cotton blanket over her face, avoiding the light like a vampire would. There a thumping inside her temples and behind eyebrows, one that was not going away anytime soon.

"Here, this might help." A soothing voice whispered in her ear. Bex didn't know who it was, she had never heard their voice before. However, this person slid two pills into her palm and held a glass of water close to her face.

The teen girl sat up on the sofa, that she had clearly slept on the previous night, maybe a little too fast. Her head was hurting more, if that was possible. Bex was still fully dressed from the party too. Looking down at the floor, she saw a young woman sitting beside the sofa.

"It's just paracetimal." She said, tucking a strand of bright blonde locks behind her ear. The girls eyes were the same shade of brown as Mason, with just as much care and friendliness as his did too. That was the first thing Bex noticed about, instantly putting her trust in this girl to get rid of the killer headache she had. She couldn't see much else, apart from her long blonde hair. She had a pillow on her lap, that must have fallen off the sofa while Bex was asleep, which she was cuddling up to.

Bex slipped the two white pills into her mouth and drank at least half of the full glass of water. Bex hated tablets, they made her feel sick, so she usually drowned herself in water to swallow them. And if it meant getting rid of the pain, she would take them.

The door to the room opened up and in stepped Mason, dressed in only a pair of grey sweat pants. He had his arm in the air and the opposite hand over his mouth, covering his yawn while stretching it out.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" The girl shouted, shielding her eyes. Mason gave her a funny look, before looking down at his own body. He just shrugged and jumped on the end of the sofa by Bex's feet.

Bex couldn't keep her eyes off Mason's well toned body. He was in great shape for a fourteen-year-old. Then again, he had to be, being on the football team and all.

"Morning." He smiled, seeing how Bex was eyeing him up in her dream state. The girl on the floor gagged, throwing the cushin from her lap at Mason. "I see you're happy this morning, T." Mason smirked, throwing the cushion back at her. Bex was just caught in the middle of this pillow fight, before the blonde girl threw it at Ryan as he entered the room.

The two fourteen-year-olds just stared at each other for a while. Bex decided to break the silence first, it was getting too uncomfortable for her. "What happened last night?" She asked, trying to remember, but it only hurt her head more.

"You let Mason steal your virginity." Ryan told her calmly. However, Bex didn't take the news too calmly. She was speechless, only showing her emotions through the bright red burning on her cheeks and the bulging blue eyes that looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets at any moment.

"RYAN!" The blonde girl screamed at him, backhanding his arm. "YOU CAN'T TELL HER THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"We didn't do..." Mason stopped himself from saying anything, because they had done something. Making-out was something. "That." He said instead. "As far as I know, you're still a virgin."

"This conversation just went from weird to down right creepy." Bex whispered.

"Then let's change it." The blonde girl said. "Hey, I'm Tamazin, T for short." The blonde girl smiled at Bex. Tamazin must have been about nineteen, roughly the same age as Ryan. Her blonde hair reached her lower back and was curled into loose ringlets, though it was natural. She was wearing a baggy grey t-shirt and bright pink short shorts, that barely covered anything.

"Bex, T is my sister." Mason told his bewildered friend. "T, this is my friend Bex." Tamazin smiled at her younger brother, as if to say 'friend?'. Mason rolled his eyes and got up from the sofa.

"MASON!" A young voice came screaming through the house, then the sudden sound of elephants stomping down the staircase. A young girl, no older than seven, ran into the room, soon followed by a little boy a few years younger than her. The girl looked like a younger version of Tamazin and the boy a younger version of Mason and Ryan. "Mom says if you want your girlfriend to stay then you have to make me toast, OTHERWISE she gotta go!"

"Make your own toast." Mason replied, shoving the girl towards the kitchen.

"MOOOOOOOOM!" The younger shrieked, but Mason ignored her.

"Mom's not here, Jules." Ryan told her, making her face fall to the floor. "Her and dad away for the weekend, remember?" 'Jules' punched Ryan in his knee cap, since that was all she could reach without holding her arms any higher than her waist.

"Bex, this is my other sister Julianna and my other brother Alistair." Bex stared at Mason and shook her head. "What?" He smirked at her.

"I never knew you had any siblings, then within twenty-four hours, I find out you have four." Bex smiled at him.

"Five." Mason corrected. "I also have another older brother, but he's moved out." Bex just shook her head again.

"So, Mason." Ryan said, breaking the prolonged silence. "What are you going to do?" Mason turned to face his brother, completely confused as to what he was talking about. "Well, you have a hungover actress on your sofa, you must have a plan."

"I have a plan...I might now have thought of it yet, but I have one." Mason replied, sitting down on the sofa, again. Only this time, he sat by Bex.

"SHIT!" Bex yelled out. Everyone turned to look at her. "I've got to call Duncan."

"It's okay, T took your cell and called him." Mason told her, trying to get her to calm down. "We told him you were too tired to walk home, so we came back here instead." A wave of relief washed over Bex as she fell against the back of the sofa. "Do you wanna go have a lie down upstairs, go back to sleep?" Mason offered, but Bex shook her head no. Everyone was being nice to her, she couldn't just go back to bed. That would be usuing and abusing, in her book, anyway.

"So...Thought of a plan yet?" Ryan asked again, only earning himself a death glare from his younger brother.

A/N: ...This was one of my favorite chapters.

And it sucks that I can't even enjoy it...

Sorry. I'm in a hurting mood right now...A bad place which I want to leave.

With a bonus headache from crying.

I like to write to take myself outta reality. So, VOILA! That is why I'm here...

I'm not gonna reply to reviews, I'll do a double next chapter...

And this was not sent to Maddi...

She keeps calling me and I ain't answering because I wanna be alone.

Though, talking to Marco about Avengers is putting a smile back on my face.

Love, Chloe


	11. Convinced

**Chapter 10**

**Convinced**

Bex's P.O.V.

"Hey, hey!" Bella screamed, jumping beside me as I slammed my locker door shut. My hangover was long gone, well, it went yesterday. It had been a long weekend of pain and lying to my parents. They had their suspicions, but I kept telling them I was just not feeling too good. It worked, for the most part, anyway. The annoying little twits wouldn't leave me alone.

"Sooo, have a good weekend?" Bella asked, and, as usual, she didn't give me time to answer her. "Of course you did! Tell me all about the party; no details are to be skipped. No! Just skip right to the part where you and Mason went wild and, you know, did-" She stopped and looked around for a moment. "-IT!" She squealed like a young child at the very mention of it.

"Uh, Bella? WHAT PLANET DO YOU LIVE ON?" I yelled at her, playfully of course. "Me and Mason did nothing at the party, we danced, we talked, I got absolutely wasted and he helped me home." But Bella wasn't looking too convinced by my argument. She just wouldn't believe me, which was a sign that I was a terrible liar.

"Uh-Huh." She winked, skipping off down the corridor. It was a good thing I had somehow memorized how to get to English class by then; otherwise I would have been lost completely without Bella.

I made my way down the winding corridors of the school, replaying the scenes in my head from the weekend. Why did everyone seem so convinced that me and Mason had a good go at it in bed? It was one of the most stupid ideas I had ever heard. Then again, I had believed it myself for a little while...

The first thing I saw when I got into the English classroom was Mason's smiley face. That was always a good start to a Monday morning; having Mason to shake the Monday blues off.

"Hey." I smiled back, jumping into my seat beside him. It had been our routine to meet up in English every morning, discussing what we had done over the weekend. It was just our thing.

"Hey." He replied, holding his arms out for a hug. I happily obliged, wrapping my arms around his torso. I always had a funny feeling in my stomach when I hugged Mason. It was as if I had butterflies, almost as if I was nervous about something. I just never knew what.

"Have a goo-"

But Mason was cut off by the sound of my ringing phone.

_'No matter how it goes, goes goes,  
>I just want you to know, know, know,<br>I'm reminiscing, thinking 'bout us kissing' _

It was a good thing it was still five minutes before school officially started, so I was okay to pull my cell out of my pocket and answer it. My instant reaction was to check the caller I.D.

'DJ'

I almost jumped out of my seat. Devon Junior Thompson, one of the biggest directors in Hollywood was calling me. Plain, old Rebecca Naomi Evers. Of course, there was the fact I was an actress and he was one of my parents closest friends. Therefore, he had reasons to be calling me.

"Hey, DJ." I smiled, flipping open my cell and pressing it to my ear.

"Hey, Becky." DJ replied in my ear. He was one of the very few people I let call me Becky. It was the nickname I despised the most, so only DJ and Duncan could call me by it. They had their own special reasons for it. "So, I've been talking to your mother about a great part I have lined up for you in a TV show."

"TV show?" I repeated, making sure I heard him correctly. I had never been in a TV show before, only in movies.

"It is only a small part, only in the pilot episode so far." My heart sunk. Then rose again when I realized I wouldn't be missing school to film a long TV series. "However, if it all goes good, you could become a recurring character." I smiled at Mason, who I was still facing. His face was just plain confused.

"Thanks, Deej." I told him. "I would love to play this part." DJ laughed.

"So, you'll come to the audition tonight, then?" He asked and my smile widened.

"Why would I not want to come?" I retorted, rolling my eyes as if he was right in front of me.

"See later, alligator." He said, no doubt winking at the wall or something. It was his thing.

"In a while, crocodile." I replied. "Bye, bye." I hung the cell up and placed it back in my pocket. I finally had an audition. AT LAST!

DJ and I hadn't worked together for a while, though. Only on one movie, Destiny. In which my young sister was named. It was because of that movie that my life had played out the way it had. Destiny was the reason that mom and Duncan got back together. Then had the twin twits and got married. So, thanks to DJ, my life was perfect.

"And that was about...What?" Mason asked, clearly not understanding anything from a one-sided conversation.

"I got myself an audition!" I squealed excitedly. "It's for a TV show as well, can you believe it?" I asked, smiling as much as I possibly could.

"Congratulations?" Mason said, not quite sure what to say to me. "When's the audition?"

"Tonight, I cannot wait!" I replied, squealing happily again. Maybe Monday wasn't going to be a bad day after all.

"Tonight?" Mason repeated, his face falling a little from his perfect smile. "I thought we had plans tonight."

"OH MY GOD!" I cried out. I had totally forgotten about our plans. Mason had called yesterday and we had arranged to go to the park for a stroll and a talk. Not a date, definitely not a date. Just two friends hanging out. Nothing more, nothing less. "Mason, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay." He smiled back at me, his cute little face lighting up again. "This audition is way more important than a walk in the park."

"You should come with me." I told him, and I really wanted him to come with me too. Mason would have been great support and a way to calm my nerves, since mom and Duncan weren't too good at that themselves. Maybe Mason could have taken my mind off the whole thing, until it was my turn to go in, at least.

"No, no." He shook his head holding his hands up. "I couldn't do that."

"Why not?" I asked, sticking my bottom lip out slightly. That look usually worked for me. "I want you to be there, Mase. I want your support. Please come."

Mason sighed. I knew the look would work. It always worked on weak little boys. Not that I'm calling Mason weak or anything, I just knew it would work on him.

"Okay, I'll come to your audition." I squealed happily again, throwing my arms around Mason again. The butterflies returned, but I didn't care. I wasn't nervous about anything to do with Mason. It was just a weird feeling, was all. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I cried over and over again, receiving some dodgy looks from my fellow students who were already sitting in class. That was about everyone, since the bell rang just as I released Mason from my grip.

"Good morning, class." Mrs. D. smiled at us all, standing up from her desk. "I marked all your papers on Romeo and Juliet." She told us, holding up the pile. "Ethan, come hand these back out for me."

I turned my head around to see Ethan and Bella at the back. The two had always been sitting beside each other ever since I arrived in the class. I thought Bella had sat in the spare seat beside me, but she had moved to sit with Ethan. It was pretty obvious she had the world's biggest crush on him. And he also had one on her. But the just would not admit it to the other, it was actually quite funny to watch.

"Well done." Mason whispered in my ear, making me jump back to reality and turn to face him again. He pointed down to the desk and I saw in big, red, printed 'B' on my white paper.

I had gotten a B. A B! It was a good day for me. I had an audition and a B on my first ever English paper. No wonder I couldn't stop smiling all day.

A/N: LUCKY BEX!

I wish my Monday was that good -.-

NO BEING DEPRESSED!

Whenever I don't know what to write, I come to this story...And by how fast I upload these chapters, you can see how fast I run outta things to write ;) hahaha!

BONUS POINTS IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME WHAT SONG BEX'S RINGTONE IS! NO INTERNET ALLOWED! STRAIGHT OFF THE TOP OF YOUR HEAD! Maddi, you are instantly disqualified for getting me addicted to the song in the first place XD

I wanted to write this quickly! I am actually heading out the door as we speak...Well, not literally! haha!

GOTTA GO! IT'S MY UNCLE'S BIRTHDAY!

Be back to finish this AN! IN A BIT!

I'M BACK! You don't realize, but it has been two hours for me ;) haha!

My uncle's birthday was 9 days ago...Mommy forgot!

Thank you to;

Chapter 9-

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Yeah, the new one sucks...But, I am liking the fact that we can now have 50 documents in the manager! YAY! That is soo weird...Just before you posted that review I was thinking about the Q rant too! O.O SHWEIRD! That was a gooood rant...hahaha! You most certainly are the epicest and most bestest friend in the whole wide world! Thank you :D

icarlyfanatic101: Mine too! Thanks :D

AwesomeMan327: Ouch...It's alright! Just write it when you can :) :O! WHAT? You can take that up with my beta...SHE CHECKED THAT CHAPTER! hahaha! What words were missing? Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: OMSG! My dinner is being cooked right now XD haha! Thanks :D

xXAngelicaXx: OF COURSE I REMEMBER YOU! I actually came across one of your comments from a year ago on one my video recently XD hahaha! Thank you :D

TheNextAlice: hahahaha! Oh God, getting the Aussie's together now XD LOL! YOU ARE SOOO LUCKY! We ain't getting it in the UK -.- WE AIN'T HAD WORLD TOUR YET! Which sucks...And I haven't had time to sit down and watch the new season yet, BUT I WILL SOME TIME THIS WEEK! I AM SOOO EXCITED! Yeah...I wish I had that life skill...I'd be the one hiding behind a curtain XD Thanks :D

Chapter 10-

icarlyfanatic101: I'm feeling better :) Thank you :D

xXAngelicaXx: haha! SORRY! I do only rarely ever do double replies...:D Okay...Well, you need to use a word document, duh, to write it all up (I you log into FF, click on Publish then Doc Manager, there is a list of recommended word documents to write on there), then you go onto the document manager, type in the name of the piece, click browse and upload the file, you can click on the file in the document manager to do some last minute editing or whatever, but then you go to New Story, which is the button underneath Doc Manager, it'll give you all the guidelines, click accept and then just follow the instructions from there :D Hope that helps! I don't have a mac, but it shouldn't be different...Thanks :D

TheNextAlice: hahaha! Flipping people out of windows Loki-style is DEFINITELY my new form of anger management XD hahaha! Yeah, his siblings rawk! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: I'm fine, really :) MASON IS EPIC! Thanks :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

ALMOST FOOD TIME!

I love food...Sadly more than I love you...

hahaha! I HOPE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THAT!

I'm okay...

I didn't think I would be okay with this AN, but I am. I'm totally okay :) Feeling good...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

NO MADDI TODAY! It's only 6AM in Aussie land, and I won't get this back until tomorrow :O! hahaha! Stupid time zones -.-

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

PS. I'M GOING TO DISNEYLAND PARIS!


	12. Prove It

**Chapter 11**

**Prove It**

Bex's P.O.V

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled, not controlling my anger at all. I could feel tears prickling at my eyes already. "Just...Why...?" My voice trailed off as the sadness of reality came hitting back onto me. "How was that?"

"That was good." DJ replied, my face fell. Good? Was I only 'Good'?

"Good?" I repeated. I was usually quite, well, amazing! How could I have only been good? I thought I did well. I thought my audition was at least at a _very_ good status. Not just good.

"Bex..." I didn't have the slightest clue what he was going to say, but it wasn't going to be good. That I could tell. "You haven't been into acting for a while." Now it was getting worse. "I think..." DJ trailed off, hoping I was getting the point of it before he actually had to tell me.

"You think I've lost my touch?" That was exactly what he was trying to say. My acting wasn't up to par because mom had been depressed and not gotten me any auditions in a while. Then I had started High school and mom was still pretty depressed at that point, too. I was losing my touch.

I could see what DJ meant. My acting wasn't as good as it used to be, but that wasn't my fault. If I had stuck to acting full time then maybe I wouldn't have lost my game, but that's just how life plays out. It wasn't my fault, end of story.

"Bex, I think I was wrong about this." DJ told me, he was right, though. Maybe this part just wasn't for me. As an actress I knew exactly how to handle rejection. There would be other parts for me to audition for and that was what mattered.

I nodded my head solemnly at DJ and stood up. I made way over to the door and turned back to face the director. He had his chin in his palm and looked deep in thought.

As soon as I opened the door, DJ called back to me.

"Bex, what about your boyfriend?" Boyfriend? What was he talking about?

"Darren?" I questioned. He had been my only boyfriend, but we were no longer together. I thought that Duncan had gone bragging about having his 'baby girl' back from that jackass as soon as he heard the news.

"No." He replied. "That boy you came here with." What bo-Then it hit me. DJ had been watching me and Mason playing around on the steps as we entered the building. We were just being childish, trying to push each other back down onto the sidewalk.

"Mason?" DJ looked at me, just his usual smile on his face. "Mason isn't my boyfriend!" I told him, before realizing the door was open and Mason and Duncan could more than likely hear me. So, I slammed it shut and walked back to the desk. "What do you want with Mason anyway?"

_**xxx**_

"But you would say that, wouldn't you?" I narrowed my eyes and played a perfectly fickle smile on my face. "Now, why would you say that?"

"I would say that because it's true." Mason replied, smiling slightly at me.

"Prove it." I retorted and Mason moved closer to me. Gently, he pressed his soft lips to my peach lip glossed ones. I know it was only acting, but I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach. The same feeling I had when we hugged, but stronger. It was like the butterflies were on drugs and throwing a party in my abdomen.

We pulled apart after a few seconds, but it still gave me plenty of time to think things over in my mind. I was falling for Mason Porter.

No. No you are not, Rebecca Evers! You are not falling for him.

I think we put DJ into a state of shock from the kiss. He hadn't been expecting us to do the stage directions on the script as well as the text. I turned to the director, chewing my bottom lip in anticipation.

DJ didn't say anything at first. He was switching his eyes between me and Mason, waiting for one of us to make the first move. So I did.

"Well..."

"It was good." Again with the good? "Very good." Very good! Very good was better than nothing, so I guess that was what I had to settle for. "I think you two have chemistry together." Trust DJ to try and hook us up in the middle of my audition. "So, I was thinking, if the both of you were interested, I want the two of you to come back next week for a rehearsal." A rehearsal? WITH MASON?

My heart was already beating a hundred miles an hour, but it still managed to quicken up even more. I was worried they would be able to see it beating right out of my chest.

I know it was only a quick appearance on a TV show, but it was with Mason. My best friend Mason. Mason! I was over the moon excited about it. Me and Mason, side-by-side, working on a TV show together. Mason! I couldn't stop repeating his name in my mind. Mason...

"Sure!" I replied, way over excited about it. DJ then turned to Mason, who was trying to decide on an answer. I was praying he'd say yes. I know acting wasn't his thing, he still had a life back at school and acting was a big thing to step into.

He turned to me, his bright brown eyes sparkling in the well-lit office. I knew he wanted to know what my opinion was, so I tried to encourage him through my eyes, without looking like an escaped mental patient who forgot to take their pills. Which I probably looked like anyway.

"Um...I guess I could try it." He replied, smiling at me, and then turning back to DJ, who was still smiling at the two of us.

As we went to move out of the room, I could have sworn DJ had winked at me. But I was too wrapped up in my mind thinking about me and Mason and filming and working together on a TV show and how amazing this was going to be, not only for me, but for _us_. It was only going to get better from here.

A/N: Wow...

THINGS ARE GOING UPHILL! For now...MWAHAHA!

I like to mess things up for Bex XD Almost as much as I like making Courtney go through Hell XD (High-five if you understand where the making Courtney go through Hell comment is from!)

Nothing better than having your best friend telling you that she thinks the ghost that haunts your bedroom like likes you! hahaha! I do love Maddi and her wacky ideas XD

How is everyone?

I'M GOOD! It's been a good morning!

I'm teaching Gizzy how to share...So she's sharing my bed with Phil today! hahaha! She just glares at him, it's sooo funny!

MEGA SUPER AWESOMENESS TO icarlyfanatic101 FOR GUESSING THE SONG RIGHT XD

Long Distance by Megan & Liz =P

Thank you to;

icarlyfanatic101: TEN POINT TO WHATEVER THE HELL A HUFFLEPUFF IS XD hahaha! Don't worry about me and my other stories! I do update them, but I've gotta be in a certain kind of mood to update them...Nah, I doubt I'm gonna make a sequel to this. Sorry, just got not idea left...Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: AAAAHHH! I was sooo gutted he didn't get in! SUCH AN EPIC AUDITION! Thanks :D

xXAngelicaXx: Of course I'd remember you! haha! Sometimes, not as much as I used to, I write mostly now :) Oh...That's weird...I'm not missing any, I promise! They are all there...Thank you :D

AwesomeMan327: YAY! Zack is making an appearance VERY soon! PROMISES! hahaha! Epic song choice XD Thanks :D

TheNextAlice: I KNOW! I'M SOOO EXCITED! I STILL HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WATCH IT! GAH! I'M BEHIND ON MY TD FANGIRLNESS! hahaha! Bleh...Not a One Direction fan! **1D ARE AWESOME!**Hate the guys since they left X Factor...Yup! Maddi's an Aussie too **Are you an Aussie? **XD YAY! DJ! Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: **YAY IT'S ME!** Train are epic! **Course they are!** haha! NO! I knew you would know what it is, **Course I would!** I banned you =P Stupid headache...Thanks :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS! **I LOVE YOU TOO CHLOE!**

I'M GLAD YOU CAME! YOU CAST A SPELL ON ME, SPELL ON ME! MY UNIVERSE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME! I'M GLAD YOU CAME!

...Those lyrics were not in the right order... **Epic fail, Chlo! ~Maddi **

Thanks for reading, please review :)

GO MADDI! **W00T GO ME! ~Maddi**

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! So how's everyone? Say hi to me in a review, blah, blah, blah. Nothing like spending your Sunday night teaching your best friend about Doctor Who! Chloe and I have come to the conclusion (well I came up with it!) that the ghost in her house lives in her fish's body when no calling me and shampooing it's hair, therefore giving the fish more time to live. She's had it for eight years; I think it's time for the fish to die. Anywho~ Bye guys xx Maddi PS: By the way all things bolded in the Author's note are from me!**


	13. Pretty Cool

**Chapter 12**

**Pretty Cool**

Mason's P.O.V.

"Mom!" I called out, throwing my backpack onto the bottom of the staircase. I kicked off my bright blue sneakers, making sure I locked the cupboard door after I put them away. Last time I forgot to lock the cupboard was disastrous. Julianna had managed to get her hands on my sneakers and decided to decorate them with bright pink glitter-glue.

It took nineteen washes to get the glue off, but by then my shoes were wrecked, anyway, so it didn't really matter. Luckily my dad bought me a new pair before my mom found out; otherwise I would have been in so much shit.

"Kitchen!" My mother called back. I pushed open the closed kitchen door and braced myself to tell my mother the news.

"Mom." I repeated, squeezing my eyes shut. I had no idea how she was going to take it, so I was trying to think of positive ways to tell her.

"Yes, Mason." My mother said, looking from the sink and turning to me. She had a small smile on her lips, which kind of creeped me out. I wondered why she was smiling. Our dishwasher had broken down so she was hand-washing the dishes, why would you smile about that?

"I've got something to tell you." I told her. Her face instantly dropped. She didn't say a word, but brought her hands out of the water and dried them off, before placing her head in her hands.

"Oh, Mason." She sighed. She sounds a little upset, which confused me. I had no idea what she was going on about. "How could you-Who is she?"

"She?" I asked, trying to put the puzzle pieces of my mother's mind together. "You mean Bex?" I questioned, guessing that was who she was going on about. She was the only girl I hung around with these days that mom had heard me talking about, at least. I figured she'd hit her head or something.

"Do her parents know?" She asked. I was getting more and more confused with every passing moment that she talked.

"Um..."

"OH GOD!" My mom shrieked, sinking into the kitchen. I slowly walked over to her, placing my arm around her, making sure she was alright. "Why couldn't you have used protection? This is all my fault, I never should have let you go to that party last Friday..."

"Prote-WHAT?" I screamed, finally I understood what she was getting at. "I DID NOT GET BEX PREGNANT!" My mother looked up at me like I was going insane or something; I don't doubt I was giving her the same look. "Why would you thi-What gave you that id-WHAT?"

"I thought that you meant...What did you want to tell me then?" She asked. Trust my mother to go jumping to conclusions. I say I have something to tell her, she thinks I've knocked a girl up.

"Well, let's go back to the beginning." I suggested. "Mom, I've got something to tell you." She cracked a smile at me, a bigger one than before.

"What do you want to tell me?" She asked, leaning forward on the small table as I sat in the chair opposite her.

"Well, you know my friend Bex?"

"Nope."

"Well, you know the actress Rebecca Evers?"

"Yes, that young girl from those films. What about her?" Then I remembered...I hadn't told my parents about Bex being in school with me, or even us being friends. I mean, I may have mentioned 'my friend Bex', but she could have been anyone.

"Well, me and Bex went to an audition today." My mother held her hand up, making me stop my talking.

"Bex? As in Rebecca Evers?" She asked and I nodded my head. She then laughed at me. "Okay, Mason, nice to know you still have your imagination." She sighed happily, getting up and going back to washing the dishes.

I got up and followed her over to the sink. She thought I was lying about it all? How could she think that I was lying? Why would I make that up?

"No, mom, not my imagination." I told her, hoping she would believe me. "Bex is in my school, mom. She's my friend. I took her to the party last Friday; she spent the night here afterwards." She knew I had, had a friend who was a girl stay over, I guess she assumed it was Marisol. She knew we'd broken up, too, but I think she thought we were still friends.

"Okay, sweetie, where is this going?" She asked, scrubbing last night's pasta sauce off a plate.

"Well, Bex took me to her audition today, and I got asked to read out some lines." She still didn't look at me, but I think she thought I was still making it all up. "Then the director, Devon Junior Thompson, asked me to go back for rehearsals."

"That's nice, Mase." She said, starting to hum to herself under her breath.

"Why won't you believe me?" I almost yelled at her, but I stopped myself because getting in trouble was the last thing I needed right then. I needed my mother on my side to get her to sign the permission slips.

"Because this story seems a little far fetched, don't you think?" She replied, turning to me at last. I shook my head at her. Far fetched? She did think I was making it up. What reason did I have to make that up?

"Fine, think what you like." I told her, running out of the kitchen and to my bag. Inside were the papers that 'DJ', as Bex called him, had given me to get signed by a parent or guardian.

I rummaged around for a while, before realizing they were in the front pocket of my bag. So, I zipped up the back part and opened up the front, pulling out the papers and running back to the kitchen.

"Sign these."

"Please."

"Please." I repeated. My mother was always trying to get me to 'improve' my manners. She thought I had none.

The fourteen-year-old boy, with no manners and a big imagination. Yeah, that was me all over. Did she know her own son at all?

My mother wiped her hands on the towel she had placed on the counter, squinting her eyes at the papers I had held out in front of her. She couldn't read without her glasses on, but could never find them. So, I pulled mine out of my pocket and she placed them on her face. I never wore my glasses, but my mother made me carry them everywhere with me just in case.

I could see her reading over the fine print and every little detail that was written down. Her face just kept falling as she realized that I hadn't been making it up. She looked like she was going to fall over, so I pulled a chair from the table and tucked it under her.

"Mason..." She breathed out. "I-I..."

"It's okay, mom." I told her, not looking for an apology from her. "I just want you to sign the papers." She nodded her head, but didn't move an inch. She just kept reading over all the papers which were now in her hands.

"Is this what you want?" She finally asked after reading them all. I nodded my head. Of course it was what I wanted. I may not have had experience, but I had always secretly loved acting. Drama at school was so fun, but I never told anyone because it was considered 'girly'. I couldn't risk being picked on for it in school.

My mother sighed. She was going to sign them. I HAD CONVINCED HER!

"If this is what you want, Mase." She looked up to me and smiled, but I could tell she wasn't completely convinced after all. She was only doing this for me. Which I thought was okay, because it was for me, wasn't it? It was my life and it was my opportunity in life. I just really hoped I had picked the right thing.

xxx

No One's POV

"HEY!" Bex yelled into her camera. "You are now streaming live to my bedroom." The young teen held her arms up, turning around so she could see her own bedroom. "And this," Bex jumped forward and moved the camera to the two chairs, one occupied by Mason, "is my amazing friend, Mason Porter." She then moved to sit in the chair beside him.

"Hey, people who are watching this absolutely random 'vlog'." Mason used his fingers to show quotations on the last word. Bex burst out laughing completely out of nowhere. "Here comes the random." Mason joked.

"Okay, okay." Bex sat back up, taking in deep breaths. "This 'vlog', as Mason put it, is to answer a few questions about my-" Mason coughed. "-OUR new TV show." Bex corrected herself, gently kicking Mason in full view of the camera. "Yes, that means that Mason is going to be starring alongside me-"

"-The not-so-amazing Rebecca Evers." Mason butted in and Bex's jaw dropped.

"Have you seen the abuse I put up with?" She questioned the camera, rubbing a hand over her heart.

"I don't mean it, Bex is...Not amazing, but still pretty cool." Mason laughed, pulling his friend into a hug. Bex kissed his cheek, making him release her and rub the saliva off of his cheek.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you get out of a hug." Mason pushed Bex's shoulder and, because of the way she had been sitting, fell off the chair. Mason burst into a fit of laughter and so did Bex.

Making a video blog was Bex's idea. She had been getting a lot of questions about when she was going to go back to acting and if the rumours of her starring in a new TV show were true, so she wanted to answer them. Mason being in the vlog was also her idea. She thought that since he was going to be in the TV show, too, he might as well show his face first with her on her website.

"Okay, back to seriousness." Bex smiled, sitting back up on the chair and brushing her long, black hair over her shoulders again, trying to make herself more presentable on camera.

"There is no seriousness..." Mason mumbled, coughing to cover it up.

"Yes, seriousness, Mason." Bex rolled her eyes. "Do you know what that is?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Bex re-positioned herself on her chair. "Now, everyone keeps asking me questions about when my next acting appearance will be." Bex said. "So, I want to tell you all that I'm going to be starring in a new TV show, possibly, with Mason, possibly, called Spying."

Bex had told DJ what she planned to do with the Vlog and he told her and Mason what they could and couldn't say. After being given the script, Bex was even more excited about it all. Her and Mason had been reading over their lines for hours before finally thinking up of actually creating the vlog then.

"The show is about a woman with two daughters and a man with two sons and a daughter, who are married and live together." That sounds as boring as boring could get. "But, the two eldest children are called up to become spies for a top dangerous mission."

"At first they have no idea why, but then find out that their mother and father are retired spies, and that was actually how they met." Bex smiled. "Soon enough, the mission is over, successfully completed...But will they continue into the world of spies and defeat some more villains?" Bex winked at the camera, before bursting into a fit of laughter for no reason at all.

"So, my character is Ricky Gold." Mason said, trying to ignore Bex and her laughing. "Ricky is the best friend of the middle daughter." Mason further explained. "And he has a major crush on a certain girl."

"My character is Libby 'Bubbles' Jackson." Bex smiled, trying her best not to laugh again. "She is a girl at school who is friends with dot-dot-dot." Bex winked at the camera again, not giving a lot away about her character. "However, the only real thing I know is she's called Bubbles because she has a very bubbly personality."

"And keep in mind we're not main characters." Mason also pointed out, in case someone got the wrong idea.

"We're just minor to recurring characters, depending how well this goes for us." Bex added.

Mason and Bex both turned to each other and smiled widely for no apparent reason. They were just happy that they were both going to be in the same TV show.

"OH!" Bex shouted out, jumping up from her seat and scrambling around on her desk beside the camera. "Since we have that all cleared up." She said, pulling a few pieces of paper from behind the camera and sitting back in her seat.

Mason pulled the top sheet out of her hand and started reading over the questions in his head, smiling to himself as he read.

"Question one." Mason read aloud. "How old are you?"

"I am fourteen-years-old." Bex answered, smiling at Mason as she tucked her legs up under her on the chair. "I will be fifteen on June twenty-sixth." Mason smiled again.

"Question two, how is High school and have you made any new friends?" Mason's smile widened. He was a new friend.

"High school is going good, thanks for asking." Bex smiled at the camera, ignoring Mason's widened smile. "I'm really having a fun time, especially with my new best friend, Bella. The two of us are really close and we talk a lot."

"More like she talks a lot." Mason interrupted and Bex slapped his knee.

"And Bella, if you're watching this, which you probably are, I love you so much." Mason fake gagged in the background. "Mason loves you, too."

"Soo much." Mason added in the background and Bex slapped his knee again. "I mean it, I love you, Bella."

"Question three, Mason?"

"Question three; what ever happened to you and that guy of you, Derick was it?" Bex burst into laughter. "I'm serious, that is exactly what it says." Mason laughed back, knowing that she thought he was making it all up.

"Well, me and Darren had some...Issues?" It came out more as a question on whether they did have some issues or not. "Anyway, we just weren't right for each other."

"Didn't you call him a, and I quote, 'Childish little dick'?" Mason asked, thinking back to the blog Bex had written right after the break-up.

"Whatever..." Bex shrugged, not looking Mason right in the eye. "Well..." She continued. "I think that's it for now." Bex turned back to the camera, a small smile on her face. "Thank you all for tuning in, I've had a lot of fun making this video."

"And I have." Mason added in.

"Special thank you to Mason Porter." Bex held her hands up to Mason, who took his bow. "And to Duncan Evers for letting me take his camera without him knowing." Mason held his hand over his mouth to stop the laughter. "I hope to do this again soon. Goodbye!" Bex leaned forward and turned off the camera.

"I'm sorry." Mason said, as soon as the camera was off and the live streaming was over with. He hadn't meant to say that about her and Darren, he knew it was a touchy subject for Bex to think about.

"It's alright..." She mumbled, looking down at the desk and not at Mason.

"No, it's not." Mason told her. "I shouldn't have said that, I really am sorry." Mason apologized again. He placed his hands on Bex's hips and pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her. "I am so sorry."

Bex let out a silent sob into Mason's t-shirt. Why was Darren such a sensitive subject for her? She no longer had feelings for him, he should have just been washed from her mind. But he wasn't. Darren was always going to be there in her mind. No matter what happened.

"I love you, too." Bex whispered, not breaking the hug. She meant that she loved him as much as she loved Bella, and Mason understood.

"I love you more." Mason joked and even Bex laughed.

A/N: I'M CRYING HERE!

I'm too over-emotional...Bipolar, too...PMSL at the first half, crying my heart out by the end...IT'S A ROLLERCOASTER OF EMOTIONS! (Just quoted the epic rosie-sky there XD)

...Back to laughing now!

Maddi's telling me jokes via texts! haha! And, speaking of Maddi, SHE'S NOT MY BETA NO MORE! ...JK! She is still my beta, but she's away on holiday at the moment! Well, she's driving in the car at the moment...

BUT! She'll be back in a couple of days and back to being my beta, until then, however, I shall have a new beta! Possibly multiple new beta's due to awkward time zones and all that...

Thank you to;

TheNextAlice: The Wanted ;) haha! Oh, don't worry! I'm bouncing off the walls, just wait until I've actually been XD You won't get me to shut up! hahaha! DJ is sneaky like that ;) Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Epicness! Thanks :D

icarlyfanatic101: NOPE! Unless you're thinking of the old version, in which case, YES! WHOO! REAL BAKER'S DOZEN FTW! hahaha! If you'd like to spurt some ideas my way, I'll see what I can make of them :) Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: Awww! I'm so happght now :D Thanks :D

xXAngelicaXx: Glad you enjoyed! Oh, right...Uh, yeah! I would do that for you :D Thank you :D

AwesomeMan327: hahaha! I'll get back to you on the chapter you sent me tomorrow! I ain't read it yet...SORRY! Thanks :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

And it's amazing how many of ya'll just stop and talk to Maddi too...

She does read your reviews!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

So, my epic beta for this chapter was the epic Kemilc23! He's ana azming friend of mine who I love and am soo thankful to for checking this chapter for me :D

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Emotion Filled

**Chapter 13**

**Emotion Filled**

Bex's P.O.V.

My head was pounding with all the noise as soon as me and Mason stepped onto the set. Everyone was rushing around like monkeys, trying to get everything in order for us all. It was only the rehearsals, so not a lot had been set up already. It was hectic.

"BEX!" I turned around to find who had called me, but was instantly tackled to the wall in a hug. I had no idea who was hugging me, but I hugged them back anyway. "IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!"

"Uh-Yeah..." I agreed, still not knowing who it was. But I had to agree to their word. That was until they let go. "KATLYN!" I yelled, hugging her back with as much intensity. Katlyn Lockwood. My best friend from Barney. Remember how I said before my career started with Barney? Well, so did Katlyn's. We were co-stars for three episodes and one movie for Barney, and then co-stars for a film called Natalie Roman. It was a pretty boring movie and we only had minor roles. But we'd always gotten along.

"And who's this handsome man?" She asked, sliding across the floor, closer to Mason, jiggling her eyebrows around her face.

"Back off, Katlyn, he's mine." I joked, wrapping my arms around Mason's chest. He was totally confused about it all.

"Mason Porter, right?" Katlyn asked, moving away from the two of us. I knew she'd been watching my vlog. We always chatted via my blog, and I always read her blog, too. She had stolen the idea of a blog from me, and I did not hide my 'annoyance' with her about it.

"Katlyn Lockwood, right?" Mason replied and Katlyn jumped him in a hug like she had done to me.

Katlyn was just as I remembered her from when we were nine. She still had bouncy brunette hair, just below her shoulders, with a straight wave through it. Her bright blue eyes were always sparkly, and emotion filled, as if she was about to burst into tears at any moment. And she still had an obsession with glitter. Her eyelids were plastered in the stuff, along with her baggy t-shirt and the belt wrapped around her jeans at a slant.

The two of us hadn't seen each other face-to-face since our last movie together, so we had a lot to catch up on in reality. I seriously wondered what she was doing on set for the TV show.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, plain and simply.

"Devon J didn't tell you?" Most people called him Devon J; I called him DJ because I'm special. But, he hadn't told me what? "I'm playing Leanna!" She announced and I squealed happily, hugging her some more.

Leanna Danes was one of the main characters in the show. She was the middle child that Mason's character, Ricky, was best friends with. I couldn't believe that two of my closest friends were now starring with me in a TV show...Well, I make it sound like I was the main character, but I was just glad that I had people I knew on the show with me. I hated being all alone on a movie set.

"Don't you three have somewhere to be?" Duncan asked, walking onto the set behind us. I nodded my head, grabbing Mason's hand and pulling him towards where DJ's office was. Lucky for the two of us, I knew my way around this particular studio. It was DJ's studio. This was exactly where we had shot Destiny all those many moons ago.

Mason's P.O.V.

I was feeling so out of place on set. Everyone was so famous, and then there was me. We were only reading through lines, but I was still feeling left out.

"Eww!" Katlyn cried out. "Ricky, why do you have to be so disgusting?"

"Me? Disgusting?" I questioned, flipping the page over. "I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Here's a dictionary, LOOK IT UP!" Katlyn was supposed to throw a dictionary at me at that point, before storming away. But we were only going over our lines, which I knew off by heart anyway. I had decided to learn them to be on the safe side.

"Okay, you two, I like it." DJ smiled at us, reading over the script. "Okay, let's move onto...Page sixteen." We all changed to page sixteen. That was the scene with me and Bex in it together. It was a party scene, with spin the bottle as the game.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Katlyn yelled out, starting to read her lines.

"That game is for sissys." I told her. "Real men don't play 'spin the bottle'." Katlyn paused for a moment, trying to find her lines again.

"Good thing you're not a real man, then, isn't it?" She snapped, narrowing her eyes at the paper. She sure did get into character quite easily. "Come on, Rick. Libby's gonna play." She was meant to nudge my rib cage then.

"Who?" I asked.

"I mean Bubbles." She snapped again. "...You don't actually think her name is Bubbles, do you?"

"Psh!" I called out. "Bubbles is such a stupid name."

"EXCUSE ME?" Bex butted in, loudly too.

"I-I-I, I didn't mean it-I just-I-Oh, what's the point?" Bex held her hand over her mouth, trying not to show the giggles.

"Becky...?" DJ said. I was quite surprised she didn't slap him, she never allowed anyone to call her Becky. It was Bex or a broken nose.

"Sorry." She apologized, going back to her script. "I HATE YOU RICHARD GOLD!" That was when she was meant to stomp her foot and storm away from us.

"Now you've really screwed up your chances with Libby."

"Who?"

"BUBBLES!" And that was when Katlyn was supposed to storm away from me. My character seemed absolutely terrible with girls.

"I am so sorry I'm late." That wasn't in the script. We all looked up to the door to see, the one and only [douchebag], Darren Bright.

As soon as he entered the room and dropped his backpack on the floor, swaying his perfect blonde hair, Bex grabbed my hand in her own. I was surprised at first, but I knew she was scared. Their relationship ended badly. And it was because of me. I wouldn't have been surprised if he wanted me dead there and then.

"What is he doing here?" Bex asked, her teeth gritted together. No one blamed her for it. She hated him with all her guts; he wanted her forgiveness with all of his.

"Bex, calm down." DJ told her. "Darren is just going to appear on the show." Bex clenched her hand and turned her head to me. I knew she wanted me to help, but I had no idea what to do. "You two don't even have to talk to each other."

"Good." Darren muttered. Maybe he didn't want her forgiveness after all. I don't think he knew that Bex was going to be there, either. This wasn't going well. And everyone knew it.

"OKAY!" Katlyn yelled, jumping to her feet and moving so she was stood beside DJ. "You two clearly had a bad break-up, we all know that." She stared at Bex: most people did read her blog. You know, the one where she called him a childish little dick. "But Darren, MOVE ON! And Bex, you clearly already have." I instantly knew she was talking about me.

"I HAVE NO-Okay, I have, but not in the way you're thinking of!" Bex snapped at Katlyn. "Me and Mason are just friends."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Katlyn said, sitting down on the spare chair beside DJ. "Can we move on now?" She asked and DJ nodded his head. "Good, now, where were we?" Katlyn flipped through her script and went back to page sixteen. "Okay, Ricky, why don't you go first?"

"I don't want to play this stupid game, Lee." I told her.

"Chicken!" Darren called out, which was annoying, even if it was in the script.

"FINE!" I yelled back at him. I was then supposed to spin the bottle and it would land on Bubbles (Bex). "...Great." I muttered.

"I don't want to kiss YOU either." Bex snapped at me. I knew the anger in her eyes was real, but it wasn't meant to be aimed at me, more at Darren.

"CLOSET TIME!" Liam yelled. He was another actor. He was playing Leanna's (Katlyn) step-brother, Olly Trimmer.

"Okay, let's leave it there guys and put it to set in, let's say, half-hour?" DJ asked.

"Perfect." Bex muttered. I could tell she wanted the day to be over and done with already. She had been so pumped for the show until Darren had shown up. He wasn't even an actor, so it made me wonder what he was even doing there.

We all got up and left DJ's office, Darren was first since he was by the door. Bex and I were last because, well, she didn't move and there was no way I was wandering around by myself. Bex knew everyone else, I knew no one. So, I was right back to square one, feeling left out.

"Come on, Bex." I said, turning to her, she wasn't facing me. I placed my hand on her knee, trying to comfort her. It wasn't working...So I went to option B. "Beeeckyyy..." I called out, prolonging the e and y. I knew she smiled, even if she wasn't facing me I knew she smiled.

"Don't call me that." And her voice wasn't angry. I sighed.

"You win. I will now never call you that again, okay, Becky?" She burst into laughter and I smiled at her. I liked making her laugh. It always made me feel good when she laughed. Like I was actually doing something right for once.

"Mason, we're friends, right?" She asked, finally turning to face me.

"Of course we're friends." I told her, wondering where she was going with this conversation. She knew we were friends. She kind of admitted it to the world via video.

"Then be my boyfriend." I blinked, making sure I'd heard the right thing. "I mean, my fake boyfriend, please." Then my heart started beating again.

Be Bex's fake boyfriend. How bad could it be? I mean, she's smart, pretty and everything I'd want in a girlfriend. And I may have slight crush on her, too. So, it would be a good thing. First step, fake boyfriend. Second step, real boyfriend.

On the other hand, she was just using the fake boyfriend thing to get at Darren. I didn't even have to ask to know that. It was a bad thing. A very bad thing. A very, very bad thing. But this could be the first step to me becoming Bex's boyfriend. Which balances it out in theory, right?

"Um...Are you sure?" I asked, making sure she was okay with it too, and not delusional or something.

"Please, Mason." She begged. "I know it's a stupid idea, but...PLEASE! I wouldn't do this with anyone BUT you." She stuck out her bottom lip, pouting in a very cute way. "I mean, we only have to act like a couple, you know, hug, cuddle, and hold hands, that sort of stuff in front of people."

I sighed, pretending that I didn't want to, even if I did. The more she thought that I thought it was a bad idea, the more I knew she'd want me to do it.

"PLEASE!" She cried. "I'll get down on my knees and beg." I then pretended to think about it and she slapped my knee, playfully.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." Bex let out a ear splitting scream, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Okay, if anyone asks, we've been together for a while, but keeping it a secret, but now we're ready to announce it...Sortta, only just show it, don't announce." She was talking as fast as Bella normally did, not coming up for air, or anything. "Come on." She got to her feet and held her hand out to me. I was a little hesitant at first, but then I took her hand in mine, getting to my feet. And the two of us left DJ's office hand-in-hand.

A/N: FAKE BOYFRIENDS FTW!

...NO! BAD IDEA! Children, do NOT have a fake boyfriend. That idea sucks ass.

...What the hell is a straight wave?

It's an oxymoron!

-.- Not what I meant...

MY CAT IS SNORING SOOO LOUD! She's so freakin' weird...But she is actually cuddling up to Phil, PROGRESS!

Thank you to;

icarlyfanatic101: haha! Always thinking ahead xD That would be good, but two reasons not to. 1) Mason and Bex don't end up together. 2) This is still the TD archive and I think that would be going a bit too far away from that. Thank you :D

xXAngelicaXx: Wicked! I'll reply to your PM tomorrow! Hope that's okay! Thanks :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Car journeys are boring! I know that for a fact...I'm gonna die on the 13 hour coach journey -.- That sucks! THERE SHOULD BE MORE RORY/MARTHA! Thank you :D

Kemilc23: Whoop! Whoop! Thank you ever so very much! :D

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! That would be pretty epic! If only I had a better brother...I know he won't do it with me. He's too cynical. AND WE'RE BROTHER AND SISTER! The whole Mex love thing would just gross! haha! Thank you :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

I AM A FIGHTER! AND I AIN'T GONNA STOP!

MADDI MISSES YOU ALL!

Thanks for reading please review :)

I can't be fucked to go find a beta...It's 11:26PM...I got a life today. Give me a break. A life is a tiring thing.

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Faking It

**Chapter 14**

**Faking It**

Bex's P.O.V.

"AH!" Bella screamed right in my ear first thing on Tuesday morning. "I cannot believe it!" She squealed in delight. "First off, YOU GAVE ME A SHOUT OUT!" No surprise that she was happy about that. "THEN, you and Mason are gonna be in a TV show together. Since when was Mason into acting, anyway? BUT WHO CARES?" She asked, before I could answer, as usual, she continued with her happy rant. "The two of you make SUCH a cute couple!" I slammed my locker door shut and started walking down the hall to Math.

Bella was a great friend and all, but she was loud and chatty. That was just prone for her to be a gossip Queen. Without a doubt, everyone in school now knew that Mason and I was a 'couple'. We were only fake dating, but everyone thought it was for real. I was sort of wandering whether or not to actually tell Bella the truth, but I thought that she may only have gone and spread it around that we were faking it to make my ex jealous. Not that I didn't trust her, but Bella had a big mouth.

I told Duncan. But that was only to stop him from freaking out like he normally would in those sort of situations. I mean, you should have seen the way he reacted when I told him me and Darren were going steady. I hadn't meant for him to know, though. I hadn't meant for anyone but me and Mason to know, but I had to tell him.

_**xxx**_

The awkward silence was killing me from the inside out. Ever since Mason and I walked out of the office holding hands, Duncan never spoke a word to me. I knew why, too. He didn't want me to date. Plain and simple, he was an overprotective dad. Especially after he warned me about all the High school boys and what he had been like and such before my first day.

"You could say something." I told him.

"I haven't got anything to say." He replied. My eyes narrowed down, targeting him in my sights.

"Liar..." I muttered, turning my attention to the window. It was yesterday, after the rehearsal had finished up. Darren's face was priceless, by the way, when he saw me and Mason. So was Katlyn's. But I'm pretty sure she had her suspicions about us anyway. Even if we were just fake dating.

Duncan was driving us home, and me and Mason were sat in the back seat. Duncan was trying his best not to acknowledge our existence, but I could see him peeking at us in the mirror, as if making sure we weren't doing anything 'inappropriate' or something like that.

"I'm not lying." He replied. "I really have got nothing to say..." Then I knew he was definitely lying. Duncan always had something to say. ALWAYS!

"Jesus Christ!"

"My name's Duncan."

"We're not really dating, you TWAT!" I yelled at him. I never usually swore _at _Duncan, despite the many times I used bad language around him. "We're faking it to make that jackass jealous."

Mason turned to me as if I was the craziest person her had ever met. And it was a good thing we were currently at the traffic lights, otherwise Duncan would have either crashed or come to an emergency stop, and I wasn't wearing my seatbelt at the time.

_**xxx**_

"You know, I'm happy for the two of you." Bella continued, chasing after me down the hallway. She always had too much to say. "I really mean it, I am. BUT! You could have told me first, I mean, I thought we were friends. Even Mason admitted online that he loved me!" There was no denying that.

"What did Mason admit online?" I smiled as I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me.

"AW!" Bella exclaimed, using her hands to symbolize a heart around us. She was the crazy one, not me. "I told you you two are a cute couple." Mason smiled and I laughed at her, sinking my body back against my 'boyfriends'.

It felt right to me. But maybe I was making myself too comfortable. I mean, we were only faking it. I know I said I may have possibly been falling for Mason a tiny bit, but I was definitely taking advantage by using him as a fake boyfriend. I was ready to break it off with him at that very moment, but he did look genuinely happy. That or he was for sure a born actor at heart.

"Not in the corridor, you two." Mr. Burner, our science teacher, told us as he walked past. He swung open the classroom door and we all piled into the small room.

I caught a glimpse of a certain Queen bee out of the corner of my eye. She didn't seem too impressed by me and Mason. Now that was another reason to keep our 'relationship' going. Marisol claimed to be able to get any boy in school she wanted, which she could have, there was no denying that, but she was still single. This clearly meant that she still had feelings for Mason. This was payback time, bitch!

_**xxx**_

"Hey there, sexy." Mason purred in my ear, making a shiver fall down my spine and a giggle erupt from my mouth. I turned to face my 'boyfriend'.

"You know, everyone in this house knows we're not dating." I told him, smiling at fact that he still called me sexy either way. Mason's smile widened.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I still can't think you're sexy." He gave me a wink with his left eye and walked past me into the bedroom. He was good, I'll give him that. I could even feel my cheeks burning up on my face.

"Hey!" I heard him calling to the camera. He had said he was going to start the webcast as soon as he entered my bedroom, and he hadn't been lying. "I'm Mason Porter and you are streaming live to the bedroom of Rebecca Naomi Evers."

I picked up a pillow from my bed and threw it at him. He knew I hated my full name. Mason burst into laughter, smiling over at me. I started to crack up too. There was just something about him that made me want to smile all the time. He just had that effect on me.

"Bex and I have something to say..." He said, turning back to the camera, before looking over to me again. I got up from my bed and walked over to the chairs again. I sat down and stared into the camera for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"Well, a lot of you asked last time if we were...Well, if we were dating." That was the truth. Nearly everyone had commented on that subject;

'U shud ttly b 2getha'

'OMG! You two should like totally go out!'

'LOVE!'

'R U 2 2geva?'

'FCK U BEX! I WNT ME SME HOT MASON 2!"

(A lot of them were text speak due to the age group of eleven to eighteen year olds who watched and read my blog).

That last one had cracked me up BIG time. I was almost in tears after reading it. Then Mason read it and he blushed. I thought that was sweet, and cute. Just like Mason himself...

"Well, we are..." That was a lie. I did feel pretty bad lying to the entire world, which was bad, but it was worth it. If it made Darren jealous, it would work. I just wanted to see him in a bad temper, which is what he had put me in when he broke my heart. Then again, I guess you have to be in love for that to happen...

"So, sorry to BEFan89, but he's mine." I winked at the camera. Mason placed his hand over his mouth and had to look away in laughter. BEFan89 was the girl who had left the last comment. Well, at least I hoped it was a girl.

I smiled at the camera for a while, trying my best not to start laughing again. Mason eventually stopped at turned back to the camera. But neither of us could stop smiling.

"Okay, now, a lot of you also asked for a bit more information on the cast list and characters and plot and stuff like that." I said, trying to think of other things people had asked about in the comments. "So, we did write it all down, all the stuff we can and can't tell you and...Stuff." I told the audience, looking around on my desk for the sheet of paper.

Mason then pulled it off the windowsill beside him and handed it to me. I scowled at him for a second, before sitting back in my chair and looking at the piece of paper in my hand.

"Okay, so, cast list..." I pointed down at the sheet, trying to read the words, but my eyesight was getting worse and worse every time I read without my glasses on. And I hated wearing my glasses in front of people. They were annoying!

"Well, we have Katlyn Lockwood, Liam Jenson, Issac George." Mason listed, counting everyone off on his fingers. "Zack Allan, Silene Jacobson...Um-Darren Bright." He stopped, that was really all we knew, and he had been a bit hesitant. I could just imagine everyone gasping at the last bit, too.

"Yes, he did say Darren Bright." I told the camera, fidgeting in my seat until I was comfortable. "But, we are being the mature grownups we are and working together." I could see Mason turning to me, knowing that was an even bigger lie than the fact that we were going out. I chose to ignore him.

"Now, characters...Um...Can't say too much about that right now." Mason said, trying to think of something to say. He was struggling as much as I was.

"Not because we're not allowed, more because we don't know a lot about it ourselves." I butted in, saving Mason from further embarrassment. "As for the plot...We're starting filming tomorrow for the pilot episode...Each episode is going to be an hour long, not the usual half hour for kids TV." I tried to think of something else to say. "It will be aired every Friday evening, starting in September."

Filming was starting tomorrow after school and finishing in three months' time, which would have been August. The production crew didn't want to waste time, so everyone was on full speed ahead when working. Making sure they met the air date on time with everything set.

"Um...Well, like we said before, our characters are only minor roles." Mason said. "In fact, we may not be in much further than the first or second episode."

That was a sad fact. I really hoped DJ would consider asking me and Mason to be back on the show again, we were having a good time on set with everyone. Well, almost everyone. However, he had planned out that Ricky was going to be moving away and Bubbles just fades into the background. But, that makes perfect set-up for me to be a recurring character and Mason to move back eventually. I knew I had to talk to DJ about it.

"KIDS, DINNER!" I heard Duncan calling.

"Well, that's all we have time for today, guys." I said, smiling at the camera once again. "Join us next time when we feed you something...Well, I don't know what." I winked, jumping to my feet. "I'm Bex Evers."

"And I'm Mason Porter."

"PEACE OUT!" We both called as I clicked the off button. All I could pray now was that everyone bought the whole Mason and me dating story.

Mason's P.O.V.

Hand-in-hand, Bex and I walked onto the set. It was amazing. It was all done out to look like a basement, and the next set over was all made out to look like a kitchen. There was one for a school hallway, classroom and gym. Then another for two bedrooms, a family room, and all other essential rooms in a house. It was amazing. Truly amazing.

"Hey!" Katlyn called out, she was sat in the bedroom set on one of the beds. "Get your asses over here!" She called to us. Bex ran off to meet up with her friend and I trailed behind. I could see Darren out of the corner of my eye, he was checking out the kitchen set, but was giving me a stinking look too. The jealousy was working.

I liked Bex, I really did. And helping her make her boyfriend jealous was a good way to get closer to her. I know that she only wanted to fake date, but we were taking baby steps. Plus, she wasn't the only one with an ex to annoy.

"This bed is SUPER comfy!" Katlyn yelled. She reminded me a bit of Bella, always on a high. But, both were nice, friendly girls, they just needed to calm down every once in a while.

Bex laughed at her longtime friend, getting up from the bed herself. She started walking over to DJ's office, no doubt to tell him we'd arrived. I sat on a chair in the bedroom; it was a pretty comfy chair, too. Katlyn leaned forward on the bed, staring at me.

"You know, I haven't seen you and Bex kiss yet." She said. I was totally caught off guard by that. Out of all the things she could have said, she said THAT!

"That's because we don't intend to advertise it." I replied, thinking on my feet. Katlyn, however, scowled. The last thing I needed was Katlyn mad at me, and I did want to kiss Bex again. This time there was nothing stopping it from being a normal kiss. Beside the fact that we weren't actually dating, but no one knew that.

Bex walked back onto the set and I pulled her onto my lap. She squealed out of shock, considering she hadn't been expecting me to do that.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked Katlyn, seeing the upset look on her face. Why did she want to see us kiss so badly?

"She's pissed because she hasn't seen us kiss." I told her, seeing as Katlyn wasn't letting go of her scowl in hurry.

"See us kiss?" Bex questioned, no doubt raising an eyebrow at the girl. I could feel her shrugging her shoulders, as I had my face pressed into her back, but she quickly moved so I could see her face. She placed her hands on either side of my cheeks and pressed her lips to mine.

I swear I felt something go off inside me. It was like a spark had been ignited. A hunger that I had never felt with Marisol was suddenly there with Bex. This was the third time we'd kissed, why was I only feeling this now? Well, first time she was in a relationship, second she was drunk, but now, WOW! I felt like a million tiny fireworks were going off all over my body.

"Happy now?" Bex asked, wiping her lips over with the back of her hand. I was in pure shock as I sat in the chair. Katlyn burst into a round of applause for the two of us.

"Know what this means?" She asked, and, like Bella, didn't give us a chance to answer. "You're officially dating." That confused me. Weren't we 'officially' dating before? "Once you let someone see you kiss, you are officially dating!" And we had just dug ourselves a deeper hole.

A/N: Deep, deep hole...

Did you know that the name Rebecca means 'to bind'? And isn't it just a coincidence that Bex 'binded' Courtney and Duncan together? Awww!

I WORKED THAT OUT ALL BY MYSELF!

This is probably one of my favorite chapters of this story!  
>Idiot, they're all your favorite chapters!<br>Yeah...I just LOVE this story so much though!

Today is a special day for me :) IT'S MY TWO YEAR DEVIANTART ANNIVERSARY! EEEEE! How exciting is that?

Oh, also, props to AwesomeMan327! Mr. Zack Allan is his OC. I granted him permission to be in this story :) And he deserves it, having to put up with me all the time because we're co-writers...

ANYWAY!

I'mma needing to go for a walk, so I'll make this quick!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: You have an epic family XD hahaha Thank you :D

xXAngelicaXx: I still haven't replied...I'LL DO IT SOON! I PROMISE! I've just been having a bad week again...SORRY! Thanks :D

icarlyfanatic101: hahaha! Whoo! High-five for people with no lives! Nah, I'm good with beta's :D But thanks for the offer! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! Okaaaay...Thanks :D

I LOVE YOU GIRLS!

...I hope you're all girls...;) hahaha! JOKING!

I love you anyway!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

NOT SENT TO MADDI! As usual these days...My promise is that the next two will definitely be sent to her, NO MATTER WHAT!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Bad Person

**Chapter 15**

**Bad Person**

Bex's P.O.V.

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone  
>Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?"<p>

"Is that new?" I asked, sitting and watching Duncan play the on-set piano. We were taking a break from filming and I was bored. Mason had been invited by Liam and Issac, two of the other actors, to play a soccer game. He had asked my permission first, of course, but I let him go.

"Yup." I nodded my head, staring down at the floor. "Okay, what's wrong?" Duncan suddenly stopped playing, turning to face me.

"Nothing." I replied, half-heartedly. I wasn't feeling too good. I hadn't ever since Katlyn had said me and Mason were now an official couple. "Duncan, am I a bad person?" I asked, which was what I was feeling like.

"A bad person?" He asked, getting up and coming to sit by me on the sofa. "Why would you be a bad person?" I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. A cuddle was just what I needed right now, so I had no objections to it being from Duncan.

"Because...Of what's going on with me and Mason." I whispered, not even daring to say it out loud, just in case someone was listening. "Am I a bad person?" Duncan tightened his grip on me, kissing my head.

"You're not a bad person." He whispered into my hair. "What you're doing is a normal teenage thing to do." I broke away, looking up at him like he was insane. Which he was.

"I'm sorry, how many times did you do this as a teen?" I snapped at him. No reason, just felt like yelling at someone, Duncan just happened to be there at the time.

"Okay, I didn't...And that doesn't mean I'm encouraging this, either." I rolled my eyes and feel back onto the sofa properly. "You're my little girl; I don't want you dating any boys." I smiled a little.

"Whatever...And I'm not your little girl, Destiny is." I could tell Duncan was smiling, too. He always called me his little girl, and I always denied being related to him. It was just our thing, it was what we did.

"You're both my little girls." Duncan replied. I smiled at him. Sometimes it was good to be reminded I was his little girl. No matter how much I did deny it, I loved Duncan. He was my father, and sometimes I did like knowing that he loved me too.

Mason's P.O.V.

Filming was quite fun. Everyone was always having a laugh and joking around, but knew when to be serious, too. I felt like part of the family, at last. Everyone was really nice to me, and I liked it.

"Eww!" Katlyn cried out. "Ricky, why do you have to be so disgusting?" She turned away from me, searching through her locker. I took the gum out of my mouth and threw it on the floor.

"Me? Disgusting?" I questioned. "I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Here's a dictionary, LOOK IT UP!" Katlyn took a large book out of her locker and dropped it into my hands. It was quite heavy, so I almost dropped it.

"CUT!" DJ yelled. He was looking at me and Katlyn with curious eyes. "Do it once more." He told us. Katlyn sighed quietly and I smiled at her. This must have been the tenth time we'd done the scene. It was annoying, but I understood that it had to be perfect. I thought it was perfect, but I wasn't directing it.

The sets were only half-sets, meaning that there were four cameras pointing at us the entire time. This was pretty much just to make sure we got every angle possible for the scene.

I pulled out the pack of gum from my pocket and popped two strips into my mouth, while Katlyn placed the dictionary back in the locker and slammed the door shut. A man ran over and picked up the piece I had flicked on the floor and placed it in a rubbish bin. Bex did the moon walk back across the set and we all laughed as she fell on her laugh.

Another man came running on stage, doing a little wiggle with his hips. He pulled out a make-up brush from his bag and started tapping Katlyn's face with it. He then turned to me and did the same. It made me cough a bit from all the powder; I wasn't used to wearing make-up. What normal, straight teen boy was? But it was stage make-up, I had to wear it.

"And...ACTION!" DJ yelled.

"I don't see what the big deal is." I said, leaning myself against the locker, chewing as obviously as I could. Katlyn shot me an 'are-you-stupid?' look. "Seriously, what is so special about a party, anyway?"

"A party, Ricky, is FUN!" She pushed me out of the way and I tumbled backwards a bit as she opened up the locker door. I quickly regained my posture, leaning against the locker door again.

Bex walked past us, slowly, giving me a chance to look her up and down. She didn't seem to notice me, but I knew she did. She knew I was there, but was 'acting' like I wasn't.

"Oh, please." Katlyn scoffed. "You and 'Bubbles' don't stand a chance together." She said, using her fingers to quote Bubbles.

And so the scene went on.

Duncan's P.O.V.

There was something wrong my Bex. I could see it in her eyes as she stared blankly down at the floor. I was sure the guilt was eating at her by now. She liked Mason, which was obvious, but was feeling like she was just using him. I couldn't say I was happy about it, but I couldn't interfere, either. Bex had to learn that what she was doing was wrong herself.

"I-" I snapped out of my little day dream and watched my daughter on set. She was supposed to be yelling at the top of her lungs at that moment, something she was good at, but she wasn't. She stopped after whispering the first word. "I can't do this." She said, running off the set and straight to the toilets.

I instinctively jumped to my feet, but DJ held his hand on my wrist, telling me to stay. He knew best. He always did. That was DJ for you, always knowing the right thing to say or do for every situation imaginable. He could stay cool and calm, or go completely insane. He was a good friend of mine, so I trusted his judgement.

All I wanted to know was what was up with Bex. I knew she would have been upset, but I had never seen her like that before. I looked over to Mason, who looked back at me. I then looked down to DJ, who nodded his head at the boy on set, who quickly ran off to the toilets too.

No One's P.O.V.

"Bex..." Mason pushed open the bathroom door, whispering out her name. The room was dark, so he couldn't see a thing. Reaching up, Mason felt along the grimly wall, clicking on the light-switch.

Light flooded into the rather large cast and crew toilets, reflecting off the once white tiles. Bex was standing over the sink, using it for support as she stared grimly into the mirror on the wall. Her usually bright blue eyes were now dark and lifeless.

"Bex...?" Mason spoke out again, trying to get an answer from her, but nothing. Bex just kept staring at her reflection, her jet black curls fell in front of her face, sticking to her skin from the hot tears that were slightly dripping down.

Mason had no idea what do to. He had never seen Bex in such a bad state. He had never seen her out side of her usual smile and beautiful look about her. But this wasn't that Bex. This Bex was upset. This Bex was worried. This Bex was letting the world get to her, and everything was coming crashing down, back to the real world at last.

"I can't do this anymore..." She whispered, not moving an inch, or taking her eyes from her reflection. Mason took a step forward, but stopped, not wanting to get too close to her.

"Be-" But he didn't finish her name. Bex burst into a fresh batch of tears, not able to hold back anything anymore. She turned around and pressed her back to the wall between the two sinks. Slowly, the fourteen-year-old sank to the floor, holding her knees to her chest.

Mason couldn't have felt anymore useless. He had no idea how to handle the situation. He had never been alone in a room with a crying girl before, he had no idea what to do. So, simply walked over to Bex and sat down beside her.

There wasn't much he could do for his friend. For the best thing that had ever walked into his life. Mason wrapped his arm around Bex's shoulders, trying his best to comfort her.

"Want to tell me what's up?" He asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't do this anymore..." Bex repeated. It was as if that was all she could say, since she kept repeating it. But it was true. Everything was finally hitting Bex. It was all too much for her to do, to cope with. It was too much for one young girl to do alone.

"Can't do what?" Mason asked, running his fingers through Bex's hair, pushing it out of her face. She was still beautiful to him. No matter what, she would always be beautiful to him. Mason leaned in and gently kissed her forehead.

"This..." Bex cried into Mason's shoulder, staining his shirt with the mascara that was running down her face. "I can't do it..." The tears started pouring down her face faster and heavier. The more she thought about it, the worse it was. But she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"This show?" Mason questioned, who wasn't quite following what she was mumbling about.

"No!" Bex yelled, moving away from Mason and shrugging off his arm. The two of them were feeling as useless as each other. "This!" Bex insisted. "My entire life...I can't do it anymore." Mason wrapped both his arms around her waist from the back, showing that he wasn't going anywhere.

"There is nothing wrong with your life." He told her, catching his lips along her ear. Bex shivered from the feeling.

"There is everything wrong with my life..." She shot back, a tint of anger in her voice. Bex was fed up of everything going wrong in her life. It may not have been that bad, but to her it was. Putting a smile on her face every day was getting harder and harder to do, but she still did it.

"You've got me." Mason reassured her, snuggling into her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise you I'm not." Bex shuffled forward, moving away from her 'boyfriend'. It was all too much for her.

"You don't understand..." But Mason did understand. It was the pressure of their 'relationship' that had set it all off for her. Katlyn making their relationship official had been the worst thing to happen to the two of them. It had thrown everything off balance.

"We could have a fake break-up." Mason suggested, knowing that was one of the many things making her feel the way she did. Getting rid of their relationship would have been best for everyone, but Bex had another idea.

"No!" She snapped back quickly. Mason jumped slightly from the up tone of her voice. He hadn't expected her to be so snappy with him about it. "I-I...I mean no..." Bex whispered, hugging herself to feel secure.

"Okay, then what's so bad about your life?" Mason asked, getting to his feet. As soon as Bex saw him do so in the reflection from a pool of filthy water on the floor, she tensed. There was nothing wrong with Mason, she just felt like being alone. "Bex, what's going on?" He asked, shifting his black hair from his own eyes.

"I-I don't know anymore, Mase..." Bex sighed, more tears starting to form in her eyes. It was hard to keep control of what she was doing within her body. It was all dysfunctioning inside her. Nothing was going right for her. Nothing at all. "Leave me alone, Mason..." But Mason didn't move. He wasn't going to leave her alone. The way she was talking made him wonder if she was going to kill herself or something like that.

"Bex, what is going on?" Mason repeated himself again. He wasn't going to get a straight answer out of her, but he wanted to try.

"Just go..." Bex whispered.

"Be-"

"GO!" By now the steamy tears were rushing from her eyes, dripping off her chin and onto the cold, tiled floor.

Mason hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should have left her alone or not, but he chose to leave. He was only pissing her off more by staying there, pestering her for answers that he was never going to get.

A/N: AH! This update is for my friend Nevada! She asked me to update, saying this was her favorite story ^^ Love you Nevy!

Poor Bex...

I know you feel...

Like, all the time...

Maybe except now. Laughing my butt off with AJ and Caitlin right now XD Having some family bonding, discussing Caitlin's birthday! Whooo! Two weeks and two days until her birthday...We're going out for dinner on the actual day, but she's having a sleepover on the weekend! Caitlin's naming all the food she's gonna be making (she's a cook) and AJ sounds like he's orgasming at the sound of it...AJ has just invited himself to the sleepover because there will be girls having a water fight in t-shirts. FACEPALM MOMENT!

OH! And Payphone belongs to Maroon 5 (EPIC SONG! I'm addicted to it...)

Thank you to;

icarlyfanatic101: Nah, you don't want a boyfriend...Boyfriends lead to heartache and heartache SUCKS! WHOO! Team No Lives! hahaha! That is SUCH a coincidence! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: That would be a pretty epic ending to this story XD hahaha! OMSG! I'M LISTENING TO CHRISTMAS MUSIC TOO! Thanks :D

xXAngelicaXx: I'M SORRY! I'll get to it soon! I'm avoiding my PMs right now...Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Well, some things you tell me about make them seem epic XD I went walking, I told you. You needed to sleep! Thanks :D

LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!

Ashton just showed up ^^

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Sent to Maddi! As promised :P Feel free to upload it for me...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: HEY GUYS! No Chlo, I ain't uploading it for you! So I don't have much to talk about apart from hi. And that Doctor Who is epic. That is all. Bye xx Maddi. **

I have no problem uploading it myself now, but I went to bed after I sent it to you the other night...


	17. Reflection

**Chapter 16**

**Reflection**

Bex's P.O.V.

My life was falling apart around me. Nothing was working out the way I had planned it to be. Nothing ever went my. Nothing never ever went my way. It was like a curse of bad luck that haunted my soul. Every time I thought everything was going fine, something happened. I don't know what it was this time, though. My life was perfect one moment, then I stared Mason in the eyes and everything fell around me.

It was nothing to do with Mason, though. Mason was still perfect in my eyes. I was using him, but he still wanted to be with me. I mean, I wanted him around, but I was using him for a boyfriend. I wanted him to be my boyfriend. But that was a long shot. He must have thought I was crazy the way he saw me in the bathroom. I acted so horrible in there, plus I looked like something from the Exorcist, which didn't help much either.

I check my reflection one last time in the mirror. I had managed to wipe away all of the make-up from my face and fixed my hair up a little, but I wasn't going to go back to filming. Filming was the last thing I wanted to do right then. I would just have to try again the next day, because that day wasn't working out too well for me.

"Hey." Duncan whispered because they were still filming other scenes as I crept back onto the stage. He pulled me onto his lap and I cuddled up to him, like I actually was his little girl. Growing up without a father meant I had never had any father-daughter time as a child. It always felt good to have a cuddle with Duncan every once in a while.

You weren't supposed to speak when people were filming a scene. The cameras were powerful and could have picked up a lot of sound around. So, Duncan and I got to out feet and we walked on to one of the other sets a bit further away.

I sat myself down on the bed, it was a different room to the other bedroom I had been in before. Duncan sat beside me and wrapped his arms around.

"You don't have to tell me anything." He told me, kissing the top of my head. "Mason didn't say anything, either." That was a good thing. I knew I could trust Mason with anything. "He's actually feeling pretty bad himself because he couldn't cheer you up." That really made me rethink everything about Mason. All the time I had thought that I was just using him and he was being a good sport. But he wasn't. He truly did care for me.

"I want to go home." I whispered my voice a bit squeaky.

"I know, so I called mommy to come pick you up." He kissed my head again. He always called her mommy when he treated me like his little girl. I was quite glad to be his little girl; he's otherwise referring to her as Courtney to me. Most people would kill to have that sort of bond with their dads, I was lucky I had it.

"You called." I looked up and saw mom leaning against the set wall. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of me. "Okay, what's up?" She, unlike Duncan, was nosy and wanted to know everything.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Duncan got up and left us, probably to go watch some more filming. He was like DJ's right-hand man when it came to filming. He usually stuck around and helped out when he could. It was good to see him happy, when he'd been quite depressed himself over the loss of the baby.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" Mom asked again. She started playing with my hair, pulling it back and holding it in a loose ponytail in her hand, before letting it fall down my back.

"I just...Don't know." I stared up at my mom's bright black eyes. They were always full of happiness and love, even now, after everything she had been through in the past months; they still showed me how much she cared for me. She was my mother, she was always going to care for me, and I was grateful for that.

"Okay, sweetheart." She kissed my head, as if she understood everything without me saying a word. It was good to know she cared for me that much, too.

"Take me home." Mom got to her feet and held her hand out to me. I took it and got to my own feet.

"Come on, then." She said, pulling me into a hug. "How about me and you have a cuddle up in bed and watch a really soppy film that would annoy Duncan if we forced him to watch it with us." I smiled; she always knew the right things to say. "Just the two of us...No Duncan. No Destiny. No Kyle. Just me and my girl." I smiled again. Duncan would be with DJ, Destiny and Kyle were probably with Bridgette and Little Bella over her and Geoff's house, leaving just me and mom. That sounded nice to me.

Cuddles always work. After an evening with mom in bed, just chilling and watches DVD's, everything seemed fine. That was until I awoke the next morning.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ABOUT?" I screamed.

"Watch the language." My mother scolded, but she hadn't seen what I had.

The first thing I always did when I woke up was collect the newspaper from the porch. I had always done it growing up, so it was a routine habit. Inside the paper was a magazine it was all about fashion and celeb gossip. I had never gotten in it before, Duncan had, but I hadn't. But that all changed at that moment.

'Rebecca Evers has mental breakdown on set of new TV show,' the title read. I was in good mind to crumple it all up in my hands, but I wanted to read it. Someone on set had ratted me out to the magazine, and I was in a good mind to kill someone.

Duncan snatched the article from my hands, determined just to piss me off some more. He held it up higher so I couldn't reach. I was slightly short for my age. Then, to top it all off, he started reading it aloud.

"Inside sources say that major child actress Rebecca Evers had a diva fit on the set as they filmed the new TV show, directed my Devon Junior Thompson. Evers has worked with the director before, but that was as a young child. He could not possibly have coped with her teenage tantrum." My face folded into a permanent frown as Duncan kept reading more and more parts that he picked out from the three-page article he was speed reading over. "The star reportedly stormed off the set after not getting things done her way. She kept mumbling about how she couldn't do it. But couldn't do what? Ever since her break up with teen hit sensation Darren Bright, Evers has been on edge. The young girl has even joined her local High school as a way to escape from seeing her ex in public, now forming a new relationship with her fellow pupil, and co-star, Mason Porter."

Duncan stopped. He knew it was all bullshit, as did I. But no one else was going to see it that way, were they? Most importantly, it was Friday. That meant I had six hours of hell to endure at school before I even thought about going back to filming at four. It really was a stressful and busy schedule to keep on top of, and it was a difficult thing to do. But, I still had to do it. So, I pressed on and ran back upstairs to get dressed for school.

It never took me long to choose what to wear, but I wanted to make myself look better than usual. There was only so much I could wear in my wardrobe, so I decided to break in some 'never been touched' clothes right at the back.

A simple black and silver skirt, with black leggings and silver flat shoes. My t-shirt was plain white, with a silver and blue checkered jacket thing on over it. My black hair was naturally curled, and pinned to the side of my head. I looked decent, different, but still decent. I also added a little make-up for extra effect. If I was going to grab all the attention at school, I was going to do it the right way.

"What the 'fuck' do you look like?" Mouthing the bad word, Duncan exclaimed as he saw me come running down the stairs. I stopped half-way, hands on hips and eyebrow raised. He was not getting away with talking to me like that. "Because you look absolutely beautiful." He lied. That was the good part about picking up on mom's traits; it was like having Duncan wrapped around my finger most of the time.

The two of us hopped into the car and drove straight to Mason's house. His brother had, had his license revoked for drunk driving, so Duncan had agreed to pick him up for school, too.

We pulled up outside the house and Duncan beeped the horn. Mason came instantly running out of the house, slice of toast in his mouth, slinging his backpack over his shoulders and trying to do something with his messed up hair. It wasn't working, either way, and I found myself laughing at him as he clambered into the back seat of the car.

"Late again, Mase?" I joked from the front. He mumbled something, but he still had the non-buttered toast in his mouth. Mason was never late for school, but his alarm had been 'playing up', as he had told me. Apparently it wasn't going off until seven-thirty every morning. And Mason liked to be awake at six every morning. He was a freak like that, which made it only more possible for us to get along because I was a freak too. And there was nothing wrong with it, either.

"Don't you look pretty this morning?" He chocked, swallowing his breakfast down. I shot him cold eyes.

"Trying to say I was ugly yesterday?" I asked, twirling a loose curl around my finger. I like playing with my hair, it felt good.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." I laughed at him. He was always making me laugh with his sarcastic comments and ability to...Well, be himself. I could instantly tell that he had read that stupid magazine article by the way he was looking at me, but he was trying to smile because I knew he didn't believe it.

I know, I know. It sounds like I was falling for him. Again. And I think I was, too. But I knew I couldn't. There was no way that Mason and I could ever have made it as a real couple. We were a couple for everyone, then just ourselves when it was just us. Being ourselves was a good escape from everything. But there was no way we could keep it up for long.

A/N: This chapter confused even me...

I'm a weird writer. I don't do things normally.

ANYWAY! Sup?

It's Caitlin's party today, so I can't stay too long cause I need to go get ready! WHOO! It's Hawaiian themed! Yay! I was supposed to go in the bath ten minutes ago, so I'm already running late =P

Thank you to;

Ah, screw it! I ain't got time!

DOUBLE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SENT TO MADDI!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellcheckers Note: HEY GUYS! How ya going? Caitlin's party sounds like fun, I wanna go! Hehehe Have you guys got Keek? I HAVE! So has Chloe! Anywho, I must be off, Bridget (my sister) has a friend over and I gotta go cook something for them! Bye xx Maddi (REVIEW AND SAY HI TO ME!)**

YEAH! Go check out ChloeRhiannonX and MaddiKateMcCredden on Keek XD


	18. Guilty

**Chapter 17**

**Guilty**

Bex's P.O.V.

School was not a lot worse than it usually was. As I predicted, all eyes were on me. From the moment me and Mason walked into the school, no one stopped staring at me. And Mason, since he stuck by my side until the very end of the day. Though, even after school, Mason was by my side the whole time.

"Bex, is everything alright?" Bella whispered to me as I angrily shoved my messenger bag into my locker. Of course I wasn't alright, but if I had made Bella whisper and not continuously talk, then something was more wrong than I had thought.

"Did you read that fucking stupid gossip report in that fucking stupid magazine?" I asked, teeth gritted and hand gripping tighter and tighter on the locker door with every word.

"That's why I was asking..." Bella whispered. I knew I shouldn't have snapped at her. I felt instantly guilty about it. I quickly shut the locker door and pulled Bella into a loving hug. I shouldn't have been so mean to her; she was only trying to help me. I guess she was just concerned for me.

"Belles." I sighed, not breaking the hug. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry..." I could feel her nodding her head, silently telling me that my apology was accepted.

My life was hell from that moment on. What moment? Just that moment...The moment when I managed to get the biggest bitch in school to cry...

I know, that sounds like an impossibility on Marisol's behalf, but it turns out it wasn't. The emotionless troll actually did have emotions. And I may have learned why she was so bitchy in the process. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't trying to make her cry. I didn't even know what I said was offensive until Mason explained it all to me. I felt instantly guilty about it then.

Mason, Bella and I were on our way to our first class of the day; English. I was starting to cheer up already. English was always the subject to cheer you up, that was why I was glad I had it for first period every time I had it, which was only seven times a fortnight.

There was just something about Mrs. Davis that made you want to smile, like all your worries just washed away in her classroom. She had such a kind and caring voice, and a decent way of teaching. Most teachers explained it briefly then expected you to know everything else. With Mrs. Davis, you could always ask her for more help. She wasn't going to yell or shout at you, she wanted to help you. Not that I ever asked for help, though. I was surprisingly good at English.

Mason and I sat in our front row seats as Bella ran straight for the back, grabbing the seat beside Ethan before anyone else had the chance to. I couldn't help but laugh at her; she was still all goo-goo eyed over him. Don't get me wrong, Ethan was good looking, but Bella really should have hurried it along and made a move on him.

I could see the way her eyes lit up every time he swished his mousy blonde hair. It was funny to watch her acting all cute and speechless. Ethan also had bright, sparkly blue eyes. I always caught Bella staring directly into them, but Ethan hardly ever noticed. He was another jock, a football player for the school team. Him and Mason were pretty alright friends, and from what Mason had told me, Ethan did like Bella back. The two just never wanted to make their move on the other. It was pretty amusing to watch, though.

"Why does she even bother to show her face anymore?" I heard the bitchy voice from the corner of the room.

I didn't turn to look at Marisol; I knew she was talking about me to her gang of friends. So, I did the unthinkable. I pulled Mason's face towards mine and pressed my lips to his. It was a spur of the moment thing. I hadn't meant to do it purposely, but I knew it was going to piss of Marisol. It was more about who could out do the other by that point.

Mason pulled back after a few seconds, a little shocked, but was trying to act like it was no big deal. We were 'dating' after all. I could, however, tell he hadn't been expecting it. We hadn't said we were gonna kiss as part of the whole fake dating thing, but I just had to do it. I knew it would piss Marisol off. And, without even looking at her, I knew it had worked.

My gorgeous boy lifted up his hand, tucking a strand of my black curls behind my ear. It was really just an excuse to get close to me so we could talk without anyone really hearing what we were saying.

"What was that?" He asked, sounding out of breath, but faking a smile.

"Sorry, I jus-" I whispered back. He lifted a finger up to my lip, stopping me from talking. Carefully, he removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. I guess he was okay with the whole kissing thing, too. If only Darren had been there, my life would have just been perfect at that moment. Getting back at my two greatest enemies and kissing the boy of my dreams. Yes, definitely perfect.

"Eww!" I heard a monotone 'shriek' come from the back. "No one wants to watch you two making-out in English class." I closed my eyes, turning towards the source of the voice.

"You mean like no one wants to see you making-out with boys in the hallways between, and during, classes, Chastity?" I asked. Chastity Longhut was one of Marisol's friends. She was absolutely beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes, flawless face. Beautiful. She was every guy's dream, too bad she never had the brain to match. Chastity was one of those people who were just plain brain dead.

"Whatever..." She replied. That was her thing, too. Whenever she couldn't think of a comeback, it was 'whatever'.

The funny thing was, every time you did see her with a guy in the corridor, it was always a different boy. I had never seen her with the same boy twice, and she was only a freshman! You'd think she would at least have the sense to look up what her name meant...But she didn't.

I turned back to Mason. Mrs. Davis hadn't arrived in class yet, which was slightly worrying, but it just gave us all more time without work to do. I'm not a huge fan of work, and neither was most of the class, either. So, a few extra minutes because our teacher was late meant no harm to any of us.

"I'm surprised she's not already sitting in the corner, rocking back and fore as she cries her eyes out." I heard Marisol remark. Of course, she just had to read that stupid fucking magazine, too. Now life was heading towards hell. "Poor little baby, couldn't even handle a few simple lines to read." I could hear the patronization in Marisol's scratchy voice as she spoke, mocking me from behind.

I shouldn't have responded to her. Stooping down to her level was not something I should have done, but I did.

"Oh, you mean the way you cry yourself to sleep every night?" A few people giggled. I honestly had no idea where I was going with anything, but I was going for it anyway. "Seriously, Marisol." I turned to face her. "When are you going to get a grip on reality and grow up?" Her eyes and mine were locked together, as if we were the only ones there. "You're not the best!" I yelled at her. "You're not even second!" Yeah, I was going for it now... "You're just one of those people who gets by in life by pushing others around. When are you going to see the truth? No one here likes you!" Her face was emotionless, which wasn't giving me a lot of confidence. "You don't have any friends; I'm surprised you're parents even like you." I turned away, determined not to go any further.

The room was filled with gasp and a few shallow whispers. I first thought that everyone was just shocked that someone, especially me, had stood up to Marisol. But then I realized it was more of an awkward moment than anything else.

I turned back to Marisol just in time to see tears streaming down her face. She had got up and sprinted to the door before I could get a proper look at her. Marisol pulled open the class room door, running into Mrs. Davis as she did so.

"Marisol?" The teacher gasped, out of breath from rushing in the morning. Marisol didn't repsond to her, though. She just ran from the room silent room, only her quick footsteps could be heard retreating to a quiet place in the school.

I had no idea what I had done, but I had done it. I had reduced the meanest of mean to tears. And I had no idea how at first, but I wanted to know. Making Marisol cry was not what I wanted to do. Making her cry only made me as bad as she was. I didn't plan on going after her, but I had to apologize. I knew that. But first, I had to find out what I had done to upset her.

A/N: POOR MARISOL!

I totally forgot this chapter was next...

THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER! Without a doubt. Bex standing up to Marisol and Marisol bursting into tears for...Why? I won't say. If you read the original, ya'll may remember. If this is your first time areading, go on and guess ;)

I like torturing characters...

Marisol is clearly now top of my hit list...

Remember before in an AN, I said I felt bad for Marisol? This is what I meant. I feel sooooo bad for her!

These next chapter or so is gonna be a bit about Marisol and learning some...Interesting things.

And I like the fact ya'll hate Darren soooo much! But no one says anything about Marisol. hahahaha!

Personally, I like them both XD

OH! New poll on my profile! Only there until tomorrow! PLEASE GO VOTE!

Alright...I'm not gonna answer reviews...I just can't be fucked, really.

BUT! For those who are waiting for a PM off me, I am sorry. I'm having a minor meltdown over my PMs right now and...Yeah. It's getting bad. Every time I think about answering my PMs, I start having a panic attack. I don't know why. I mean, there's nothing wrong with my PMs...I'm just freaking out over nothing. But because my chest tightens up and I can't breathe unless I walk away from my laptop for a while, I can't answer them yet.

I am soooooo sorry!

I wouldn't do this by choice!

But please just bear with me for a little while longer...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Still Maddi's birthday! So no work for her =P

AND I'M SUPER HAPPY BECAUSE I'M GONNA START WRITING MY NEW HUNGER GAMES FIC NOW! AAAAAHHHH!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. Ignored

**Chapter 18**

**Ignored**

Bex's P.O.V.

"What did I do?" I whispered to Mason. We were supposed to be working in silence since Mrs. Davis had a headache. We all did respect her wishes for quietness, but I needed to talk to Mason. I needed to know what I had done wrong. As much as I hated Marisol, I didn't want to hurt her, at least not emotionally, anyway. That would mean I had sunk straight down to her level, and I refused to do that. Physically, however, that was another story...

Mason ignored me. He was in a bad mood, I could tell. I know he said that he and Marisol were over and done with, but I knew he still had feelings for her. Mason wanted to see Marisol upset as much as I did...Well, maybe just a little bit less than I did. I mean, she was a total bitch to me after all. But, then again, that was why Mason broke up with her in the first place.

"Mason...Please, talk to me." But nothing. He refused to say anything to me. I knew it wasn't because we shouldn't have been talking anyway; it was because he was mad at me. Whatever I had done, I was really regretting doing it.

"Bex..." Bella mumbled, she didn't want to talk to me, either. But she had moved away from Ethan to come unconfuse me. "It wasn't what you did...It was what you said." Bella was quiet for the second time that day, which meant I was really having an impact on the normally chatty and upbeat girl.

"What did I say?" I asked, wanting to know exactly what I had said to upset Marisol. If only that girl had emotions it wouldn't have been so hard to work out!

"You said..." Bella was quite hesitant. "You said 'I'm surprised you're parents even like you'..." I stared at my best friend, completely confused about what was so wrong about saying that. "Marisol is in foster care..." That was what was wrong with it.

My hand flew to my mouth out of pure shock. Marisol was in foster care? I had no idea at all. Now I was feeling even guiltier than before. Marisol was in foster care and I had made a comment about her parents, for all I knew they were dead! Guilt was not a good thing to have wash over you. It made your insides hurt and your heart beat fast and your head was mentally beating you up for being so stupid.

I felt sick. Physically sick. I never should have said what I had said. I never should have sunk down to Marisol's level. Curse my parents and their need for revenge rubbing off on me! I should have just ignored her, left her to say whatever she wanted to me. It wasn't hurting me much, but I had hurt her badly. I had to apologize...

"What do you mean she's gone home?" I almost yelled at the woman in front of me. She was sitting behind the desk, checking the computer for Marisol's details.

"I mean what I said." She replied rather harshly. She had gray hair and a sour face to match her attitude; I should have known she was going to hate me. Me and old people just don't get on, you see. But that wasn't my fault.

It all started with Duncan's father. The first time we met I kind of fixed his stool when he went to the bathroom, so that it may have possibly collapsed when he sat back down on it. I swear it wasn't my fault; it was my instinct to prank someone. It's all Duncan's fault. Mom had told me he liked to prank people when he was younger. Nothing to do with me, it was all Duncan's fault.

"Okay..." I mumbled, walking away from the desk. I guess I could only wait until Marisol got back to school, whenever that would be. I had hurt her badly; there was no telling when I was going to see her. Or maybe she would exchange schools because of me. Then I would never have the chance to apologize to her!

The tension in the car was killing me. Silence was not something I liked. I always wanted people to be talking, keeping things alive and healthy. It felt like someone had died...And now I am reminded of the possible death of Marisol's parents! I hate my life...

"Soo..." Duncan breathed out. Red lights weren't the best tension breaker.

Mason was sat in the back seat, staring blankly out the window. He hadn't spoken to me since that morning and I was going insane. Everyone thought I was the bad guy now, and I was. What I said to Marisol had been out of order, very out of order, but I hadn't known. If I had I wouldn't have said anything, but I just had to go and open my big mouth.

"...You're not going to tell me what's going on, are you?" Duncan asked, turning to me. I looked away. I could see him turning to face Mason, but Mason didn't reply either.

It was a long, silent drive, not even Duncan singing along to the radio was a lot to us. It was usually quite fun to poke fun at Duncan when he sang. He may have been a professional singer, but I still liked to tell him he couldn't sing. He never believed me. He knew I was secretly his biggest fan, which I was. I loved Duncan to pieces, just never showed it.

Finally we pulled up in front of the set and I jumped out of the car. Tears we slightly picking at my eyes from all the stress, there was just nothing I could do anymore to stop all the pain that I had caused myself.

No One's P.O.V.

Mason slowly got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He then proceeded to then shut Bex's car door too.

"Mason." The boy turned to face Duncan, his face completely blank. He did have a few lingering feelings for Marisol, which made it all feel so confusing for him. He had no idea who he loved and who he liked, he had no control over what he was feeling anymore.

"Yeah?" He replied, half-asleep. He wasn't in the mood for filming that day. He wanted to go home and crawl under his sheets, sleep the whole thing off. But he couldn't do that.

"Go easy on her..." Duncan told him. He knew it was none of his business, whatever had gone on in school, but he didn't want to see his daughter hurt. He knew Mason had the power to cheer her up, but he wasn't using it.

"I will..." Mason replied, but he didn't sound too confident in himself.

Bex's P.O.V.

"Feeling better?" DJ asked as soon as he saw me. I didn't reply. He knew I wasn't okay. "Go sit in my office and we can talk about it in a minute." He told me. I could see he was rushed off his feet, but I nodded my head. "OH!" He quickly added as I started to walk off. "Be careful, I have a-Er-Special visitor in there..."

I looked at DJ confused, but Zack already called him away. I guess I could see who this special visitor was and see if they could help me or something. So, I walked into DJ's office, but froze on the spot.

My eyes lay on the last person I wanted to see right then; Marisol...

"Ma-Marisol..." I was in utter shock. Why on earth was she sitting in DJ's office? She didn't seem to be paying any attention to me what-so-ever, and I didn't blame her. I had hurt her badly and I deserved to be ignored. "Marisol?" I tried again. She was sat by the window, staring out at the empty fields behind the set.

"What?" She whispered in reply, her voice hoarse from crying. I wondered how long she had been sat there, or how long she had actually cried for if her voice still sounded scratchy.

"I-I'm sorry." It was the first thing that came to mind. I had told myself, all day, that I was going to apologize as soon as I saw her, so I did. I didn't feel any better. An apology had to be accepted for someone to feel better about themselves.

Marisol didn't reply. She didn't accept my apology. All she did was stand up and leave the office. I was left completely confused about everything. I didn't even know why she was there, but I wanted to find out. So, I followed Marisol from the office, back onto set.

Everyone was looking at us, no one knowing who this mysterious girl I was following was. Marisol walked all the way over to DJ and sat on the floor by his feet. I stopped as soon as I saw her do it. Even she knew I wasn't going to have a dig at her in front of DJ.

No One's P.O.V.

DJ looked down to the girl sitting on the floor, then behind him to see Bex. He knew what was going on instantly.

"So, I see you two have met." He said.

"DJ, I want to talk to my mom." Marisol told him, not bringing her eyes up to look at him. That confused Bex, she had thought that Marisol's parents were dead, but then she realized that she had just jumped to that conclusion. Apparently her mother was very much alive.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." DJ replied, giving Marisol the serious eyes. But Marisol had tears in her eyes by that point. She really just wanted to talk to her mother, tell her what was going on and how much she missed her. It may not have been the best idea, but it was what she wanted to do.

DJ sighed, seeing that he was losing the situation. He shifted in his director's chair, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. He handed it to Marisol who walked off, dialing a number into the phone.

"Come sit." The director said, patting the seat beside him. Bex knew that meant her, so she moved over to sit by him. No one was watching them now, and not that many people were around anymore.

"DJ...What is Marisol doing here?" Bex asked.

"You two go to school together, right?" He questioned and Bex nodded. "Marisol is my foster daughter." He told Bex, who nearly fell out of her seat.

"Foster daughter?" Bex repeated, making sure she had heard him correctly. She had.

Bex's P.O.V.

My heart sped up and everything I thought I knew collapsed. Why was DJ Marisol's foster father? I never even knew he fostered kids! This whole time I thought I knew DJ, but I clearly didn't.

"Since when has Marisol been your-? Why is she even your-? WHAT?" I screamed, catching everyone's attention. I ignored them.

DJ looked around, making sure Marisol wasn't around. She was pacing around in a small circle not that far away, but she was talking on the phone.

"Marisol's parents aren't...Aren't good people." DJ told me. I knew he would still treat me like the ten year old he had met four years ago, meaning that he thought I wasn't able to understand things as well as adults could. "Six months ago, Marisol came to live with me. We've been getting on quite well and I want to keep it that way."

"Why is Marisol in your care?" I asked, wanting to know exactly what was going on. DJ glanced, again, over to Marisol. The phone was hung up and she wasn't looking too happy about whatever had been spoken.

"Go ask her yourself."

Marisol's P.O.V.

As soon as DJ handed me the phone I walked off, dialing in the number I had dialed so many times before; home. Home was the one place I had always loved to be. Was.

It all started about a year ago. It was my dad who started it. He'd lost his job as an assistant director to one of the biggest directors in Hollywood. It was a hard thing on all of us, but me and mom learned to cope. Mom was an actress herself, working quite closely with some of her old 'friends' from when she was younger.

At first dad was okay. He seemed to be dealing quite well with the loss of his job. At least, that was what I thought. It was summer vacation and I was just about to enter my Freshman year of High school. I wanted to look good for my first day, so I decided to take a shopping spree with my cousin. All I had done was ask him for some money, not a lot, but at least a fair deal. He, however, was having none of it.

Dad started yelling and screaming, telling me it was all my fault he had lost his job. I broke down in tears right on the spot. He had never yelled at me before, never. He kept telling me not to be such a baby, but I couldn't stop crying. Then he slapped me. Right across my cheek, he slapped me.

I hadn't thought a lot of it, he was upset. I didn't tell mom. I told her that I had walked into the door without realizing it was shut. She believed me, I think, but she was suspicious. I tried to avoid dad for a while, and it worked.

Only then, one night, he came home a little drunk after being out gambling with his mates. He called for me into the den and I obeyed, I was raised to always listen to my parents. When I got down there, he got right up in my face. His breath smelt of whisky and my wrist started burning up as he grabbed it, squeezing it tightly between his heavy hands.

That was not the end of the torture. Every night after that he would go out drinking, coming home and beating the shit out of me. Mom hardly noticed, she was a very heavy sleeper and it would all happen when she was in bed. I covered up the bruises and the scars with anything I could find.

I tried to ignore it, let the pain sink into me, but it didn't work. My body refused to go numb and deny the pain, so I was left with it all beating down on me. And then, to top things off, my mom snapped on me one night. She lashed out and slapped my cheek, too.

It was only a one off thing with mom, though. She had just crumbled under it all and lashed out. She never laid a finger on me again. But, by then it was too late. The day after a social worker came right to my house and I confessed everything. Apparently one of the teachers at school had seen the marks all over my body.

I was taken away that very same day, not allowed to see my parents. I had to quickly pack a few items, and then the social worker took me down to a resident care home. I stayed there for a few nights, praying it was all a dream. It wasn't. After I had out done my stay there, they took me home to collect the rest of my things. Dad wasn't home, luckily, but I only had a rushed goodbye with my mother.

I was bounced from care home to care home, until they finally found me a foster family; DJ and Olivia. They took me in and I actually did feel part of the family straight away. Turns out they couldn't have kids of their own because of something to do with Olivia, but I was glad I was there with them. For the first time in months, I felt like I was part of a family again. But, I still missed my mom.

I wasn't supposed to have contact with her, but DJ and Olivia could see how much I missed her. Every time I looked like I needed support and something to boost me up, they would let me call her and I would be a lot happier.

The phone kept ringing and ringing as I held it to my ear. I thought no one was home at first, but eventually the phone was answered.

"Hello?" Came my mother's grim voice. She had obviously just woken up.

"Hey, mom." I beamed, happy to hear the sound of her voice.

"Mar, sweetheart, what is it?" She asked, I could hear her yawning.

"I just wanted to talk..." I told her.

"Baby, I'm a little busy right now." She replied.

"Just put the phone down, sexy." I heard a man in the background. "And we can get back to having fun."

"M-Mom...Who's that?" I asked, but I didn't need to. I knew that she had left dad the day that I had been taken away. She blamed him for everything that had happened. Now she was trying to settle herself back down again, this time with some guy I had heard many times in the back of our conversations.

"It's no one, baby, but I really do have to go." She told me, trying to hide her giggling. I started to feel sick.

"Oh...Okay...Talk to you soon?" I asked, hoping that she would call me back when she was a little less busy.

"Bye, sweetheart." The line went dead and I closed the cell phone in my hand.

I stared down at the floor, hoping that my life could just go back to the way it had once been. I knew it was never going to be that way, though. My dad had caused so much pain and grief and now my life was never going to be the way I wanted it to be again.

"Marisol?" I looked up to see Bex again. What she had said had hurt me. It had really hurt me. I know she didn't know about my parents, and I shouldn't have said anything to her, but it still hurt me badly. Any time someone talked about my parents it hurt. It just reminded me that I wasn't a normal child. I was a problem child.

"What?" I asked again. It was my only response to her.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized for the second time. I know she wanted me to accept her apology, and I did, but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

I had so much hatred inside of me; I had to get it out somehow. That way was by making everyone else feel miserable. It was the only way I knew how. And I really did believe that Bex had stolen the only good thing in my life; Mason.

"It's okay..." I mumbled, leaning against the wall. I sunk to the floor, trying not to think about what was going on. It was hard.

"Can...Can I ask you something?" Bex asked. I knew what was coming. "Why...Why are you in foster care?" I knew she was going to ask that question. Without a doubt tattle tale Bella had told her after I left school.

I didn't reply to her. I simply removed all the bracelets I had trailing up my wrists. They were all there for a reason, and that reason was to hide the scars and bruises. It may have been eight months since the last time I had been hurt by my father, but the marks were still there. They were a constant reminder that things weren't going to get any better for me.

Bex gasped. I knew she hadn't been expecting part of arms to be purple, which they were. The beatings had gotten so harsh that my skin was now a permanent blue-purple color.

At least someone knew the truth now...

A/N: That was a pretty long chapter!

Poor, Poor Marisol...

Anyone expecting that?

I don't think I was...I mean, when I first wrote it. I don't think I planned for Marisol to be in foster care and for her parents to be abusive =/ We all know who her parents are, right?

'I've heard that it was done to you  
>Is that why you do what you do?<br>Well that's no excuse, no  
>And if it felt like hell to you<br>Then why'd you want to put them through what hurt you?'

Every time I've written something about Marisol, I've had those lyrics going round in my head...Are You Happy Now? by Megan and Liz! Epic song, ya'll should go listen to it...

I also think my song choice for writing today was spot on...First half was Wide Awake by Katy Perry, second half was Safe and Sounds by Taylor Swift...Sooooo depressing...But sooo accurate for this chapter! Sort of...

I have a sleeping cat on my lap...She's really awkward. SHE NEVER SLEEPS ON MY LAP! She'll usually lie down for a minute or two and then run off to a comfy bed! But no...She is full out asleep...

AAAAAHHH! I got Rapture today! My dad just brought it into my room as I writing this, actually! I'M SO EXCITED! I've been waiting for this book since November! AAAAHHH!

NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: hahahhaa! T'is true...You weren't allowed to spellcheck, so I thought I'd do a lotta writing XD Thank you :D

icarlyfanatic101: Ah yes, Mason and Bex do make a cute pairing ^^ haha Oh no, I could never do that! I like getting PMs off people! It's the only way I can contact some people...And there is already so much wrong with my mental health that a few panic attacks every now and then don't do any harm. It's almost normal for me...haha! Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: YAY FOR MEMORY! Me too...This is one of my favorite parts of this story! Thank you :D

...Where the heck did everyone disappear to these past few days?

I mean, I'm used to only getting one or two reviews on some stories, BUT NOT THIS ONE!

...So, notice anything new?

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SENT TO MADDI! But I was growing impatient with her not sending it back...SORRY!

Love, DysfunctionalFamilyMember


	20. Confused

**Chapter 20**

**Confused**

Bex's P.O.V.

Life was never to be the same again. Marisol and I still hated each other, but now it was deeper. I knew about her and she knew that I knew, considering that she had told me. Things couldn't have been worse for us...

"BECK!" I was suddenly thrown against the wall as something small wrapped itself around my legs. I looked down to see a mop of blonde hair nuzzled into my knee caps. I knew who it was instantly; Bella. Not Bella, Bella, as in my Bella from school, but Isabella, as in Bridgette and Geoff's daughter.

"Hey, shorty." I squeaked. Isabella laughed, releasing my legs from her capture. "What are you doing here?" I asked, scooping her up into my arms. She was so little and dainty, and a lot cuter than Destiny and Kyle ever were.

"Mommy is workin' and daddy gone see DJ." She smiled her cute little pearly whites at me and I smiled back. Isabella was always there to cheer you up with her cute little pigtails and her bright blue eyes.

I carried her back over to where DJ was sat, I found him, Duncan and Geoff having a good old chat about God knows what. I dropped Isabella down onto the floor, but she clung onto my hand. The two of us had been close since forever. When she was very young she would always follow me around when she wasn't playing with Destiny. It was cute at first, but she could stalk you sometimes, which was weird.

"Where's Mason?" I asked. I needed to fix everything with him, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. No one answered, but they went silent. "Uh, hello!" I yelled, making sure they all knew I was there. "Where is my BOYFRIEND?" Still no answer. And then I knew. "He's with Marisol, isn't he?" Again, no answer. I knew I was right. "Perfect..."

"Bex, why don't you go get ready for filming." DJ suggested. It was almost five o'clock and we hadn't started anything to do with the show yet.

I sighed and walked straight over to wardrobe, Isabella following closely behind me. We were filming the party scene again, so I was supposed to be all glitzed up for the occasion. So, after wardrobe came hair and make-up. And I guess Isabella was coming with me for it all.

I couldn't help but think about Mason. He was all that was on my mind. I know he and Marisol wanted to work things out so they could be friends, but I knew he had feelings for her still. It was obvious. But why did I care so much? It wasn't like Mason was my real boyfriend. But I still couldn't help but wish that they were arguing at that moment.

"You look very pretty, Beck." Isabella complimented me and I smiled. No matter what mood I was in, she was the little girl who could put a smile on anyone's face. She was always full of love and happiness; I had never seen her upset before in my life. When she was a baby she hardly ever cried and was always laughing and giggling. Little Bella was adorable, completely adorable.

"Thank you." I replied, smoothing out my short and ruffled black skirt. It was complimented with a glittering, off the shoulder silver top. I looked pretty decent in it. My hair was also done in perfect little curls, dangling freely down my face. My eyelids had been made up with glitter to match my top and my lips were a calm pink, matching my cheeks. I did look gorgeous as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"BEX!" It was Zack.

Zack Allan was playing the older brother in the family. He did a pretty good job of it. Zack had been in many kids TV shows before and he was quite a funny guy once you got to know him. He'd been acting since he was a child and now he was almost eighteen. That was a long time to be acting for.

"DJ wants you on set." I nodded my head at him and Isabella grabbed my hand with hers. The two of us started to head off to the basement set where we were still filming. "No breakdowns today?" Zack asked and I smiled. He was the only person I would allow to mention it.

"No breakdowns." I told him.

"Why?" Little Bella piped up, turning her face to look up to me.

"Why what?" I asked, confused.

"Why no bweakdowns?" I laughed at her curiosity. At the age of four I highly doubted she even knew what the word meant, but she was so cute when she said it. The power of turning 'r's into 'w's was an amazing thing that only little children had the power to control.

Isabella and I were about halfway to set, Zack had run off to do...something (I was too fixated with little Bella to have been paying a lot of attention to him), when I spotted Mason. He wasn't making his own way to set like he should have been. He was sat on the floor where no one would have looked for him, but luckily I had spotted him. Mason wasn't looking too happy.

"Bella, why don't you go tell DJ that I'm almost ready?" Isabella nodded her head vigorously and ran off to see DJ. She had been raised around sets, so she knew roughly what she was doing.

I made my way over to where Mason was. As soon as he spotted me he got up and started to walk off. I knew he was trying his best to avoid me.

"So, this is it, huh?" I called after him, not bothering to even chase him. "I'm getting the silent treatment for saying something I shouldn't have?" Mason stopped in his tracks. As long as I had gotten his attention, I didn't care what I said. "I get it. You're mad. Bu-"

"I'm not mad at you." He interrupted, turning to face me. I walked forward, so the distance between us was no longer there.

"Then why are you ignoring me?" I asked. He looked away.

"I'm not mad at you." He repeated, knowing that I didn't believe him. "It's nothing...Okay, it is to do with you, but I'm not mad about what you said." I looked at Mason, straight in the eyes, confused as ever. But I still stared at him. I was holding my ground, determined to find out what I had now.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" I asked. "Why do you keep walking away and acting like I don't exist?" The emotions that had been building up all day were finally coming out. "Do you know how bad it makes me feel when the only person I thought I could trust just blanks you whenever you try to talk to them?" I paused for a moment, trying to get Mason to think about how I was feeling for a change. "I know I shouldn't have said what I had to Marisol, but I never knew it at the time. I know you still like her, bu-" Mason cut me off again, but not by talking this time. His lips and mine were connected once again. All my worries, all my cares, drifted away. Mason was the only one I could truly count on. He was the one person who I could always trust and he would always be there for me. Now I needed to be there for him.

"I'm just confused..." He told me, staring into my eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing or how to feel...But I'm trying to push it all to one side so I can get on with my life..."

"Pushing it to one side doesn't make it go away." I told him. "It only makes things worse in the long run." I knew from experience.

I wrapped my arms around Mason's neck, pulling him into a hug. The only thing I wanted to do was hug him until I couldn't any more. He hugged me back, wrapping his arms around my hips. I really wanted to cry, but didn't feel like going back to hair and make-up to have it all redone. Plus, I have promised Zack no more breakdowns.

"I'm here for you if you want to talk..."

"And then Beck and that boy were all like," Isabella puckered up her lips, making sloppy noises come from her mouth. I laughed at her from where I was sat on the set. She was explaining to Duncan why I was late to the set, an hour after I had been late.

We had finally managed to get the main party bit over; all that was left now was the closet space between me and Mason. I can't say I wasn't looking forward to it, because I was. Me and Mason got to kiss. Again.

I know we were only fake dating, but I liked kissing Mason. Whenever I did it everything melted away, as if we were the only two people in the world that mattered. I loved that feeling.

"Okay, you two ready?" DJ asked, nodding at me and Mason. The two of us were sitting in the specially made closet set. It was a tiny piece of set that had been made up to look like an actual basement closet, and it sort of reminded me of the one in my house, which was weird.

"NO!" The two of us shouted in return. Kissing was one thing, kissing on camera was another.

"Perfect!" DJ called back. Mason and I quickly got into character, I looked away from him, but he kept his eyes on me the whole time. "AND ACTION!" I heard DJ call.

"So..." I breathed out.

"So..." Mason repeated, turning his head away from me at last. I turned to face him and he turned to face me again. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before I snapped my head away from him.

"Ricky..." I sighed. Bubbles was supposed to really like Ricky back, but she wasn't sure of her feelings towards him. It was the usual plot line for a teenage show.

Mason reached around and pulled my face back to his, pressing his lips to mine for the fourth time that day. I felt so good about myself, but I had to pull away since we were still filming.

"CUT!" DJ called out, but giving Mason and I plenty of time to stare into each other's eye for a few moments. "Okay...Once more." I groaned. It was always once more with DJ, but then it was also one more kiss with Mason.

_**xxx**_

"Why did you and Beck have to the grown up thing?" I held my hand over my mouth as Isabella question Mason. We were sat in DJ's office while the scenes we weren't in were being filmed. Isabella was so entertaining.

"What grown up thing?" He asked her, not quite sure what she meant. That didn't stop him from smiling at her, though.

"You know the," and Isabella puckered up her lips once more. Mason burst into laughter, shortly followed by me. Like I said, Isabella was entertaining. "What?" She asked, giggling herself. "I was only askin'.

"It was part of the show." I told her.

"OH!" She yelled out, placing her hands on her cheeks. She could easily overplay anything given to her, which was why I believed she was going to go into acting one day, too. Geoff was an actor and Bridgette was an assistant director, so I was sure that she would pick something up in that business anyway.

"You two, get ready, we've gotta go." Duncan called from the other side of the door. It was only seven-thirty, we usually never left till eight on school nights, and it was Friday, anyway. Where was Duncan off to in a hurry? But no one questioned it.

Mason and I jumped to our feet, rushing from the office back to the costume cupboard. I just wanted to go home, anyway. I wanted to make a new video for my blog. I had no idea what about, but I was in the mood for it. I had been in a serious mood all day because of Marisol, so I wanted to just go home and let loose with a video with Mason.

"How long does it take for one girl to get ready?" Mason asked, walking in on me. I was fully dressed, but was wiping the make-up wipes all over my face to make sure I got it all off me. I hated the stuff; it was too girly for my liking. But, I did switch sides a lot, I guess. Sometimes I could be girly, most of the time I was a tomboy though.

"I'm ready." I replied, tossing the used wipe in the bin. "What?" I questioned, turning to face Mason. He had a big, goofy smile on his face. I smiled back; it was just something I had no control over around Mason.

"Nothing." His smile was so sincere and his voice so soft. It ran shivers up and down my spine, but a good kind of shiver. There was just something about the way Mason looked at me that made me just want to fall into his arms and never let go of him. "Bex...?"

"Huh?" I shook my head out of my daydream about Mason, placing the smile back on my face. "Come on." I told him, scooting my way past his body in the doorway.

"Any slower?" Duncan called from across the set. He was still sat by DJ and his directing chair. He was going through the scripts again, making sure everything worked out. Which I don't think they did since he was scribbling and writing continuously.

"Hush up!" I called back. Mason slipped his hand into mine and the two of us walked over to Duncan. The whole way I had a goofy smile on my own face. It was like something had built up inside of me and was ready to explode...

"BECK!" Little Bella shouted, jumping in front of me. "Guess what, guess what, guess what?" I stumbled back a bit at first, not seeing her appear out of anywhere. But then I stopped and pretended to think.

"What?" I asked, smiling happily down at the young girl.

"I'M GOING HOME WITH YOU!"

"WHAT?" I yelled, turning my eyes at Duncan. He only gave me his famous smirk. He knew I was fine with watching the kids for a little while, but not all night long while he and Geoff got wasted on the sofa...AGAIN! "F-Fine!" I told him, stuttering at what I was going to say next. "But Mason's staying over, too!" I blurted out, catching everyone off guard with that one.

"NO!" Duncan shouted back, his eyes wide. I was still his little girl and he wasn't comfortable with me having a boyfriend, let alone letting one stay over. "No way!"

"Fine, then I'm not babysitting for you all night!" I tugged at Mason's hand, showing him that I wanted to go. So, I started walking towards the door and I was pretty much dragging Mason with me.

A/N: This chapter made me SMILE :D

hahahaha!

And I like smiling :) And I've been trying to smile all day ever since I woke up this morning to find out FF had deleted two of my favorite stories to read which sucks ass! I think FanFiction should sort its priorities out...It's needs to get an MA rating, otherwise people (MYSELF INCLUDED!) are gonna keep breaking the rules...None of my stories have been deleted yet, though.

To be honest, getting a few days suspension from FF would not do me a lotta harm. I can still read and review and write, just not upload stories. And I'm honestly to that point where if FF deleted my account, I'd just make a new one!

All in a day's happiness...

Thank you to;

icarlyfanatic101: That's fine! You've still been reviewing XD haha! I'm bad at being on vacation too; I just wanna keep writing and reading all the time XD HOPE YOU'RE HAVING FUN! Thank you :D

Kemilc23: I know...She's got a rough life there...WHOO! ME TOO! XD FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO AGREES WITH ME! hahahaha! Thanks :D

xXAngelicaXx: Good guessing there ;) haha! Thank you :D

No complaining about reviews, Chloe!

But-

NO! BAD, CHLOE! BAD!

-.-

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I SPELLCHECKED IT!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	21. Weird Feeling

**Chapter 20**

**Weird Feeling**

Bex's P.O.V.

"Sorry..." I apologized for the second time to Mason since we'd arrived at my house. This time, however, I meant the apology. I know everyone hated it when I went into my moods, simply labeling me as a spoilt brat who always gets her way. And I usually do get my way, but that's not the point!

Mason was silent, giving me the sense that he was thinking deeply about something. I sat down on the end of my double bed and Mason sat beside me. Slowly, he turned to face me. I was very confused and worried that something was wrong with him. That was until he pressed his lips to mine.

I was caught off guard by his actions, but that didn't mean I didn't like it. As usual my worries and fears melted away, but the kiss still felt different to the others. It may have been becasue our last kiss was for the show. It just felt different to me.

As soon as Mason pulled away from me, he turned to look at the floor. Now I knew he was thinking deeply about something. I couldn't help but wonder if it was me, or my fault that he was thinking so hard about whatever he was thinking about. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, rubbing his back with my hand. I wanted Mason to know that I was there for him, no matter what he did.

"Bex..." Mason turned to face me again. "I like you...I like you a lot." My heart must have skipped a beat. He hadn't said it as in I like you as a friend, but I like, like you.

"I-I-" But Mason's lips were back on mine again. "Yeah...That's what I was trying to say." I joked.

And that was it. Without a single other word, Mason and I just agreed to become a couple. No questions asked, we just were.

_**xxx**_

"Mason." I giggled. The boy in question moved his lips to my neck, gently biting down. I gasped, shocked from the experience. Darren had never been as gentle with me as Mason was. It was a weird feeling, but I liked it.

"I love you." Mason whispered in my ear, breathing heavily as he came up for breath. I could feel my own breath goriwng short. I knew Mason meant it too.

"I love you, too." I told him. And I did love Mason. He made me feel like I had never felt before. I was in love with Mason and I wanted to be with him forever.

Our lips were quickly connected again, tongues clanging together inside my mouth. I rolled us both over so I was on top now. Mason's hands made their way from grasping my hair down to my ass, gently squeezing it under his palms.

"Mason..." I breathed out heavily, unable to catch my breath.

It was quite easily to tell he had experience with this sort of thing and I didn't. I had never let Darren get any further than kissing me, not even tongue or anything. Kissing was all I would allow. Mason, however, had Marisol for a girlfriend who, from what I had heard in the school hallways, was 'easy'. Meaning that Mason and her had probably already been doing 'it' since the beginning. I suddenly felt really awkward around him.

"Hey..." He pulled away from me, staring up into my eyes. I usually felt all my worries melt away, but Mason looked just as scared as I felt. "What's wrong?" I didn't reply. Mason sat up on the bed so I was sat on his lap, facing him. He had his arms around my waist, resting his hands on the small of my back, keeping me close to him. "You scared?" He asked and I turned away.

I could hear Mason chuckle under his breath at me. I tried my best not to smile, but I couldn't help it. It was just what Mason did to me. But I truly was scared. Of what, I didn't know, but I knew fear when I felt it.

"It's okay." Mason pulled my face to look at his. Our faces were pressed against each other, making it even harder for me. "I'm scared too..." I moved my head so it was resting on Mason's shoulder, and he began fiddling with my hair. I felt a lot easier doing that compared to making-out.

Courtney's P.O.V.

Me and Bridgette managed to sneak in at around three AM. We had to be extra queit because we knew everyone was going to be asleep, at least we had hoped everyone was going to be asleep.

The first thing we saw when we walked into the living room was Mason. I was quite confused, but I had, had quite a bit to drink. Just not half as much as Bridgette. Bridgette had so much to drink that she was stumbling all over the place and probably couldn't remeber her own name. But we deserved to let loose. Neither of us had, had a night out since the babies were born and they weren't exactly babies anymore.

"Mason...?" I switched the light on and Bridgette almost hissed as she covered her eyes from the brightness. "What...What are you d-doing here?" I asked, moving over to the young boy who was sat on the floor.

"I fell asleep on the couch." He told me and I nodded my head. "My brothers coming to pick me up." I nodded my head.

"Okay..." I hiccuped and Bridgette burst out laughing. "SHHH!" I giggled in my best friends direction. Bridgette threw her hand over her mouth, her olive green eyes shining brightly under the indoor lights.

"Good night, Mason." I said, walking back towards the door and Bridgette, leading her upstairs. We left Mason, thinking we were completely insane, downstairs.

I made a dive for my bedroom. The only thing I wanted to do was jump on the bed and sleep for as many hours as I could. But, when the door was pushed open and the light was switched on, Bridgette and I were met with another strange sight; Duncan and Geoff cuddled up in bed together.

I had to cover my mouth to stop the laughter. The two had their arms wrapped around each other, with Duncan snuggling his head into Geoff's chest. I may have been slightly drunk, but it was so funny to look at. I literally had to drag both myself and my best friend away from the sight before we woke them up with our laughing.

In the end, Bridgette and I ended up crashing in one of the guest rooms together. We were so tired, we just didn't care anymore.

A/N: That was...A weird chapter.

And short. It's short too.

Sorry I diseappered for a few days there, had a busy week! This is my first day since last Sunday that I haven't had anything to do...

HAPPY CANADA DAY!

...I'm not Canadian...

My brother tells me I talk to myself too much...hahahaha!

Also debating what's better with Aaron; I, Robot or the Euro 2012 Final.

It is OBVIOUSLY I, Robot.

And speaking of which, I am gonna go watch that NOW! With my brother, cat and bag of Twirl Bites. YAY!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: My hosue is the exact same way! The place for best signal is in the bathroom! WTF? Nope, do not know who he is...Was that sarcasm? OMSG! Josh and Justin are idiots...Make for GREAT entertainment, but idiots...Thank you :D

AwesomeMan327: Yuppers! He'll be in one or two more chapters from here on out :D Thanks :D

...Ah well...Two reviews is better than none...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Too tired to spellcheck...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	22. Behind The Scenes

**Chapter 21**

**Behind The Scenes**

Duncan's P.O.V

"Hey guys." Bex smiled at the silver camera I held in my hands. We were parked outside Mason's house waiting for him so we could get to rehearsals. It was a hot day and we had the roof down, which did stir quite a lot of passersby when they saw me and Bex sat outside a random house with a camera.

I couldn't help but smile back at my daughter as she spoke the camera. DJ had given her permission to film a behind the scenes look at the TV show for her blog.

"So, today I am going to show you a behind the scenes look at the TV show I have been filming for the past week." Bex smiled brightly again, trying her best not to laugh at the funny faces I was pulling behind her. "We're just waiting for Mas-"

"Hey." Mason jumped into the back seat and I turned the camera on him.

"And now we can begin." Bex turned around and buckled up her seat belt. I handed her the camera and did the same. She wanted to film the way from Mason's house to the studio so she could do some fancy editing stuff on the computer and I pretty much zoned out after that much. I loved my daughter, just not enough to listen to her all the time.

Bex's P.O.V.

Me and Mason raced into the studio, straight to hair and make-up, no questions asked. We wanted to start off filming with the beginning and finish at the end.

I had filmed all of my scenes now, but Mason had more to film. I was quite jealous that he had a bigger part than I did and I was the professional out of the two of us. But it did give me more time to film some behind the scenes footage of everyone and everything.

Mason held up the camera, giving me a thumbs up so I knew that we were recording. The two of us weren't alone in the room, but I decided not to say anything to anyone. It was a lot more fun to confuse people.

"HELLO!" I yelled, making everyone jump. Mason and I both cracked a smile, using it to hide the laughter. "This, people of the world, is hair and make-up." Mason spun around, showing the full room. It was a pretty messy place, cluttered with all sorts of hair and make-up products all over the four white vanity tables; one on each wall of the room.

"What're doin'?" Zack asked, his shaggy black hair falling into his face. He was sat in front of one of the mirrors, fiddling with his phone.

"Look who it is, ZACK ALLAN!" I stepped backwards a few steps and jumped up so I was sat on the vanity table. I did sit on a few products, which really hurt my butt, but I didn't make a sound. "So, Zack, tell us a bit about your character in the new show 'Spying'."

Zack flashed his glowing green eyes at me, giving me the sense that I had gone insane or something. Which, to a certain point, I had. But I was having fun, just being me.

"Well, my character is Jack Trimmer." Zack said, turning away from me and facing the camera instead. "He gets to become a spy with his step-sister. Just one problem: the two HATE each other." He blurted out, putting the emphasis on the hate. It was true, though. The two characters hated each other with a great passion.

"Good to know..." I reached out and pushed my hand through his hair, it was just too tempting. Zack didn't respond at first, he just made himself go cock-eyed as he stared upwards at what I was doing.

"Rebecca Evers, you are a complete and utter freak!" He chuckled and I smiled.

"Thank you." I replied. It was a genuine thank you, too. "Because I am just not appreciated enough around here."

Mason's P.O.V.

"Leanne..." I whispered her name quietly, looking away. I could feel real tears starting to fall in my eyes. I knew how my character felt, I really did. "I-I-I'm moving away..." I'd moved once. I had been eleven at the time, but we'd moved from Colorado to California for my dad's job. I have no idea what he does for a living, and I don't want to know.

Katlyn's eyes went wide and she started shaking her head. Leanne and Ricky had been friends for as long as they could remember. They had grown up together, practically family. Now Ricky was just getting up and leaving.

"No...NO!" Katlyn screamed. I placed my hands on her shoulders and tried to hug her, but she fought away. It was the tenth, and final, time we were filming this scene. It was just to make sure we were getting it to the best we could.

"Lee...I am sorry...So sorry..." Katlyn's eyes were, once again, filled with tears. I was quite jealous that she could fake cry and I was forced to use real tears. My co-star turned on her heel and ran from the room, straight off the set through the set door.

"AND CUT!" DJ called. Katlyn came back on set, wiping the tears from her eyes. But she was laughing. I did the same, wiping my eyes dry.

"Awww!" I could hear Bex calling out. "Mason's crying." I burst into laughter myself, still wiping away my watery eyes. And, no doubt about it, Bex had the camera on. "Poor, poor baby..." I heard her mutter, probably into the camera.

Well, I was officially screwed when she put that online.

A/N: Aww, poor Mason XD

hahahahaha!

...I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing...

I just have to put in sad something! hahahahahaha!

I do love that song XD

Bot a lotta editing was put into this chapter...

SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE IN A WHILE!

I've had a shitty week filled with illness and depression...

OH YEAH! Should mention, Zack belongs to AwesomeMan327!

I got a headache...It hurts.

Thank you to;

AwesomeMan327: YAY! hahaha! Thank you :D

icarlyfanatic101: Yay for surprises XD Ah yes, Mexiness makes it better! hahaha! FINALLY IT'S ABOUT TIME! Whaddya think of it? Thanks :D

I love you two ^^

Do I drive you crazy  
>Crazy AZY AZY AAAZY AZY AZY<p>

I'm just slightly addicted to that song...hahaha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SIX MORE REVIEWS TO 100! AAAAHH!

Maddi is on vay-kay! She's gone to a Reece Mastin concert =P

Love, DysfunctionalFamilyMember


	23. Last Night

**Chapter 22**

**Last Night**

Bex's P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open and my head was instantly killing me. I wasn't in my bed, I knew that much. I turned to my side, hoping that maybe I could even see what room I was in. However, as soon as I did that, my face came straight into contact with someone's sweaty armpit.

My face must have scrunched up in disgust as I sat up in the bed. The room was cold at first, but my body soon adjusted to the temperature. Just in time, too. I stared down to see Mason stirring out of his own slumber. I immediately slapped his chest and he woke in an instant, his scream of pain echoing his bedroom walls.

"When was the last time you used deodorant?" I asked, pinching nose together as the armpit smell still lingered there. "Or even wore a shirt to bed!"

"You're one to talk." Mason smirked at me and I could see his eyes trailing down my body as he leaned back on his elbows. I gave him a funny look at first, but then followed his gaze to my own body. I was shocked to find I was only in my underwear. As quickly as I could, I pulled the blanket over me, slapping Mason's arm this time as he was now propped up in bed.

My mind was racing with a million questions. Why was I in Mason's bed half naked? What had gone on last night? Had me and Mason actually...?

"Shoo!" I pointed towards the door and Mason smirked at me. He looked different when he smirked. He looked sexy when he smirked. The bed hair helped far too much with that. I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, keeping the blanket covering me the whole time. "Please go..." I whispered.

"I need a shower anyway." He replied, his smirk now a smile on his face. Mason swung his legs out of the bed and I was quite relieved to find he still had his boxers on. This did make him look even sexier, I might add. But, I was still quite scared about whatever had happened last night.

As soon as I was dressed again I walked downstairs to the living room. I took a guess that Mason's parents weren't home again, but everyone else seemed to be. Ryan and T were in the living room, lounging around on the sofas as Julianna switched through all the TV shows that were on.

"Afternoon, Bex." Ryan greeted and I gave him a weak smile in reply. I was still trying to figure everything out in my head. I had no idea what had happened last night, but I wanted to know. Luckily my headache was slowly disappearing, but it still hurt.

"Your dad called, said something about picking you up at three." T told me and I nodded my head. Then I turned to the clock and saw that it was quarter to three now.

I groaned under my breath collapsing into the seat beside T on the sofa. She smiled at me, wearing the shorts and t-shirt she had been in last time we had met. I was quite worried that everyone knew something that I didn't.

"Have fun last night?" Ryan piped up, flashing his eyebrows at me. I was confused. What had gone on last night? And why did everyone, but me, know what had gone on?

"Wh-What..." I trailed off not quite knowing how to phrase what I wanted to say. "What actually did happen last night?" I finally asked, hoping that I had put it the right way. I was not used to Mason's family yet, but I knew Ryan was good at stirring up the truth. Luckily T was there for me, so she would hopefully tell me the truth.

"You and Mason got back from wherever you go to film whatever you film." Ryan explained, staring up at the ceiling, as if trying to remember what had gone on. "Mom and dad were out and the kids were in bed...The four of us got pissed on vodka and coke and you and Mason snuck upstairs...And...You know." My eyes went wide. 'You know'? NO I DID NOT KNOW! But I had a good idea what Ryan meant.

I turned to face T, but she was now watching the TV with Julianna. I was forced to believe that Ryan was right. I was no longer a virgin. My whole life came crashing down around me. I was now praying that we had used protection and I wasn't pregnant. That would have just been the icing on the cake. Watch my parents throttle me to death. I mean, if I was going to get pregnant accidently, I had to at least wait two more years so I had the power of 'I LEARNT FROM THE BEST!' when they started yelling at me for it.

"Hey." Mason sank down into the seat beside me. I didn't move, or even look at him. I was in pure shock. "Bex..." Mason waved his hand in front of my face but I remained silent. "Ryan, what did you do?" Mason practically screamed at his brother. I could see Ryan shrug out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't bother to say anything.

Mason turned back to me and studied my face. It was as if he was trying to see if my face was going to give him any clues as to what was wrong with me. It obviously didn't work because Mason ended up wrapping his arms around me, trying to comfort whatever was bothering me.

"Did Ryan tell you what we did last night?" Mason whispered in my ear and I nodded my head. "Did he tell you that we slept together?" I nodded my head again. Mason dropped his arms and threw a cushion at his older brother. "RYAN!" He yelled and the older boy looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked. "You could have."

"Bex..." Mason mumbled, turning back to me. I was now as confused as Ryan looked. "We didn't do anything last night. I promise you we didn't." Mason was very sincere, and I knew I could trust him with this sort of thing. "How we ended up in our underwear, I do not know, but we honestly and truly did not do anything!"

I nodded my head, wrapping my arms around Mason's neck to hug him. I didn't say a word; I just didn't know what to say. Luckily Duncan beeped his horn outside. I jumped to my feet and Mason did the same.

"See you later." He called, pushing me out of the door. He slammed it behind him and I smiled. Mason's family were nice people. Ryan was just a jackass.

Mason's P.O.V.

I was quite glad that Bex didn't ask me about the night before. I hadn't taken her virginity. I couldn't do that to a girl whilst she was completely pissed. No matter how much she had tried to push me...

But I tried to get all of that off my mind. We didn't do anything and that was that. It was all Ryan's fault in the end. He was the one who had got us pissed off his vodka her robbed from the store. As if he was able to afford it all. The thief got us all smashed off our faces from stolen alcohol.

Luckily I can handle my alcohol. Having three older siblings who are able to drink legally comes in handy when you drink. I didn't have too much, either. I knew I had to take care of Bex. I remembered how she was at the party at my cousins. The last thing I needed was that to happen again. However, I did manage to let us both get down to our underwear...But no more. I was already taking advantage of her at that much. I couldn't do it anymore.

So, I tried to push all of my memories to the back of my mind. If Bex wasn't going to mention it, neither was I. It was a bad night and that was all we both needed to know.

Instead, the two of us piled into Duncan's convertible with the twins and set off to work. Bex was absolutely shattered since we didn't get to bed until four AM. I was quite tired myself, but I tried not to show it.

Bex's P.O.V

I rested my head on Mason's shoulder as the two of us sat in the back seat of Duncan's convertible. It was one of the hottest days of the year so far, so I was scorching hot and tired. I guess we hadn't gone to bed until very late hours of the morning, waking up at around two PM then. I was shattered.

Mason wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. Kyle, who was sat in the front seat, gagged. He had his eyes on us the whole car ride to the studio, while Destiny was fast asleep on the other side of me.

I hadn't asked Mason anymore about what had happened the night before. I was too scared to ask. I just wanted to forget about it. This was easy since I couldn't remember it anyway.

The only reason the terrible twins were with us was because mom was finally going back to work. She was mine and Duncan's agents. It was just a lot easier with her managing the two of us. Mom was going to meet us at the studio because she and Bridgette got there early to help out DJ with a few script issues he was having.

It was mine and Mason's last day of filming. We were only going over a few last minute things, and then we would be free from Spying forever. At least that was what I thought. DJ, however, had other plans...

A/N: AAAAHHHH!

I'm back :D

Only been gone a coupla days...Been sick. Like...Sick...

WHADDYA MEAN YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I WAD GONE?  
>=O!<br>;)

OH! But, before I forget, I must tell ya'll that I started Spies Will Be Spies 2! YAY! EPIC NEW STORY! So, please go read it if you haven't :D

AND! We're only 4 reviews away from 100 on this story! EEEEE!

I like getting high numbers =P

Thank you to;

AwesomeMan327: I KNEW I'D DO THAT! I tried so hard to not do it...And then I lost my concentration and I did it! Stupid me...I CHANGED IT THOUGH! Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: I'm glad you enjoyed! Mmm...Chocolate cake and kit-kats sounds real good! haha! Thanks :D

...We're still on two reviews a chapter...

NOT COMPLAINING!

Just mentioning it...

WELL! We have 20 days of July left and only 5 chapters to go! My goal is to complete WHSS and TorD by the end of July! Think I can do it?

I HOPE SO!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

…..Seriously…..Spellcheck wants to change kit-kats to kit-kits?

Love, DFM.


	24. It All Worked Out

**Chapter 23**

**It all Worked Out**

Bex's P.O.V.

"You want us to what?" I asked. I could not believe my ears when DJ told us the great news.

"I want the two of you to become main cast." DJ repeated. A huge smile spread across my face. I have never smiled so much in my entire life! I was totally over the moon excited about becoming a main character on the show.

Apparently it all worked out when DJ, mom and Bridgette were going over the scripts. Ricky's dad wasn't going to move away after all and Bubbles gets more screen time. So, I was quite happy. I loved the TV show and I loved the people in it. I had never had so much fun on set, mainly because there was never anyone around my age on the set. This time around I had loads of friends, and enemies, but mainly friends around to make it a more enjoyable experience.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Katlyn yelled. She practically jumped on me in an engulfing hug. She was just as happy as I was when it came to me and Mason staying on the show. Katlyn and I were good friends and this was our opportunity to catch up on everything. We hadn't had a lot of screen time together, but now we would hopefully get some.

Darren's P.O.V.

I watched as she walked onto the set. I couldn't help but stare at her. The way her hips swayed as she walked. The way her hands were casually shoved into her pockets. The way her black hair dangled down in perfect ringlets. The way her icy blue eyes stopped and took around their surroundings. The way her lips formed the most amazing smile I had ever seen. I was still in love with her. I was still in love with Rebecca Evers.

But it was never going to happen for a second time. I had been such a jerk to her, now look where I am. Silently crushing on her from a distance. I was such a douchbag, and I still am. I can see how happy Bex is with Mason, but I still can't help but want her for myself. I would do anything to get her back. Anything...

"Darren, Dev said he needs you on set." I turned my head around to face a girl. She was around the same age as Bex. Beautiful tanned skin, dark black hair and these piercing green eyes.

"Okay...Thanks, Marisol." Hello anything.

I now couldn't take my eyes off Marisol. She was going to help me one way or another, so I had to make my move some time. My only caution was she was close to DJ. One small wrong move and I could easily be kicked off the show. That couldn't happen. As much as I wanted Bex back in my life, and I desperately wanted Bex back in my life, I also didn't want to get kicked from the show.

I couldn't stand to watch her in the arms of another man...Mason was going down.

"What are you staring at?" Marisol scoffed, flicking her dark locks over her shoulder. She had finally looked up from her phone, noticing that I was looking at her with eagerness.

"Something beautiful." I smirked, mentally slapping myself.

"'Something beautiful'? Is that the best pick-up line you've got?" She seemed to be giggling, which was a good sign. Making a girl laugh and smile was always the first step. "I now see why you're single." I smiled at her as she turned back down to her phone.

I slowly moved so I was sat beside her on the floor against the wall. As soon as I tried to look at her phone she pushed it into her pocket. There was something on the phone that she hadn't wanted me to see, but I wasn't really that bothered with the phone. I was more bothered in getting her to help me.

"So, we were talking about why I'm single...Why are _you_ single?" I could instantly tell Marisol didn't like that one. She tensed up and went wide-eyed, staring down at the floor. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..."

"No, No...It's okay." Marisol told me, snapping out of her trance like mesmerization. "I guess...I'm just...I don't know, okay?" Marisol sighed and I looked at her sideways. "I guess I want a boyfriend...I've just not got a lot of choice...Know what I mean? I've got too much going on in my life right now."

"And you're not over Mason." Marisol tensed again. I was getting really good at hitting her nerve points now. Nearly everything I was saying was grabbing her everlasting attention on me. My plan was starting to work out well.

Mason's P.O.V.

Bex turned to me, worry in her eyes. I stared back, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. I wanted to able to comfort her when she looked like this, but I wasn't so sure about anything anymore. I had thought that I liked Bex, like really liked her. But now I'm not so sure. I know she liked me a lot...But my feelings were all just one big jumble in my mind.

"I'm quite scared..." Bex told me, her voice no higher than a whisper. I assumed that was because she didn't want anyone else to hear our conversation.

"Scared of what?" I asked, keeping my voice low, too.

"I'm scared because Marisol and Darren are sat over there laughing and joking with each other." I went to turn around, but Bex pulled my face back to face her. "Don't look!" She whisper-hissed at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I just don't want them to see us looking...I'm still scared that something's going on between them." Bex did sound quite worried about the possibility.

"Don't worry...Marisol and Darren are nothing to do with us, right?" Bex nodded her head and she sighed. I smiled, running my finger along her jaw line. She turned her head back to face me as it had fallen to stare down at the floor. I gave her a gentle kiss, pulling away after not too long. Bex looked like she was wanting more, but I was not going to do something with her on set when both of her parents and a lot of other people were around. That would be wrong. Morally wrong.

_**xxx**_

Bex's P.O.V.

"What?" I turned my head and came face-to-face with Darren. I quite literally mean we were face-to-face; I didn't even think that there was an inch between us.

Slowly and gently, Darren closed the tiny gap pressing his lips to mine. My eyes were wide open, but I didn't pull back. It wasn't that I didn't want to, because-I did, but it was as if I couldn't move. I was glued to that spot and that spot only.

"Darren..." I breathed out. His sea green eyes stared down into my icy blue ones. They were the same eyes that I had fallen in love with last year at the wedding party. How could I have ever let him go?

That's right, he's an asshole!

I pushed Darren away from me, a few tears swarming around in my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to say another word to him so I ran. I ran as fast as I could towards the toilets. I guess that was just the place I went when I wanted to cry.

Mason's P.O.V.

I felt my whole body fall through the fall. Nothing was going to be the same way ever again for me. I couldn't believe my own eyes as I watched Bex, my own girlfriend, kissing the biggest dickheaded asshole I had ever met.

I had no idea what to do. She didn't back away and I wasn't going to interfere. So, I simply just walked away. My whole life had stopped. Just for a split second I had no idea what I was doing anymore. I had no idea who I was anymore. My whole world was now gone.

Bex was kissing Darren. She was cheating on me with Darren. Her ex, my greatest enemy at that point in time. She was kissing him. Lip-locking. Enjoying it.

That was why she had been interested in Darren and Marisol getting along. She didn't want to lose either of her lovers to her.

I felt disgusted. With myself. With Bex. With Darren. With-

"Hey." I looked up to see that I had subconsciously wondered into DJ'S office where Marisol was sat in DJ's seat, her feet up on the desk. I could practically see right down her skirt, but I wasn't even in the mood to call her a slut. Plus, it wasn't like I hadn't seen it before.

I didn't reply to Marisol. I had nothing to say to her and, as far as I knew, she had nothing to say to me. I clearly didn't know a lot.

"What's wrong?" She asked, getting up from the seat and coming over to me. I sank to the floor, using the wall to support myself. Marisol shut the office door and sat beside me. "Come on, Mason." She tried to encourage me to be open about everything. She was always that way with me, always wanting to know the truth. "Me and you have known each other since kindergarten, we can trust each other with secrets."

So I told her the full story. I kept out the fake dating part that clearly hadn't worked out very well for us. Marisol hadn't needed to know that much about our relationship. I just started with the kiss I had just witnessed. The thing that officially ruined my life.

"That's awful..." Marisol sounded deeply depressed by my story. I was quite shocked that she even cared enough to listen. I had pretty much humiliated her in front of the entire class when we broke up.

No One's P.O.V.

"HE KISSED ME!" Bex's voice rang out as loud as it could through the studio and many sets. Everyone stopped for a moment, trying to find the source of the noise.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU?" Mason yelled back. The two were having a heated argument over what had gone on earlier. Mason just wasn't going to let this one slide. Bex was supposed to be his girlfriend.

"YES!" Bex told him.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY IS SHOULD?"

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"NOT ANYMORE YOU'RE NOT." Mason turned on his heel, storming off towards the studio doors. He was out of there for good this time.

Bex stopped for a moment, catching her breath. She didn't move from the spot, or take the help that people offered. She stood still, trying to let what had just happened process in her mind. Mason had just broke up with her. In front of everybody. And then he left.

"You..." Bex had finally looked up from the studio floor, setting her eyes instantly on Marisol. She was slumped against the wall by DJ's office. Her smirky-grin was the most annoying and agitating thing Bex had ever seen.

"Me?" Marisol called back, pushing herself away from the wall. The two started walking towards each other, meeting in the middle.

Bex's eyes were narrowed right down on Marisol's piercing green ones. There were a lot of things to be settled at that moment. Everything that had gone on since the very first day that they had met had all come down to this moment.

"How could you...?" Bex whispered. She pushed her black hair over her ears. She always did that when she was nervous and upset. It helped calm her down a bit.

"Me?" Marisol repeated. "It was YOU who started all of this! You just had to waltz into my life, into my school, acting as if you owned the place!" Marisol shook her head, actual tears starting to spread along her lashes. "And you took the one thing I ever cared about in my life away from me...You took Mason."

"No..." Bex shook her own head, only a lot faster than what Marisol had done. "You pushed Mason away...But guess what? You can have him now! Because you've pushed him away from me!"

Bex made a made claw for Marisol's face. It was a direct hit. Marisol fought back, both punching, kicking and clawing at each other's bodies. It was an epic fight to the end. There had been a lot riding on this. Loads of people would have paid to have seen the fight between Bex and Marisol. It had all come down to this...

"STOP THAT!" Duncan and DJ ran forward. Each tried to pull their daughters off each other, but it was a struggle. Eventually Duncan managed to sweep Bex off her feet and place her on the other side of him. DJ was trying his best to restrain Marisol, but she was still putting up a fight.

Both of the girls had bruises and cuts all over their faces. There was blood dripping from various body parts, but neither seemed to care. Their eyes were still focused on each other. Neither was too impressed that they couldn't finish each other off.

"GET OFF ME!" Bex yelled, wriggling free of Duncan's clutches. He was cautious at first, making sure that she didn't try to go for Marisol again. She didn't. Bex didn't want to fight Marisol anymore. She was done. She was done with all the fighting and all the dirty play. She was done with Marisol. She was done with Mason. She was done with this part of her life.

Bex took one last look at Marisol and stormed off. She headed straight for the back doors to the studio. It lead into the pool area where Bridgette and Courtney were with the kids. Bex desperately needed her mother right then.

"What's going on?" DJ asked Marisol. She now had her eyes narrowed on him. She looked just like her mother when she did that, which was quite intimidating. DJ wasn't scared though. He was too pissed off to be scared of a fourteen year old girl.

"Ask Darren."

A/N: AAAAHHH!

This is one of my favorite chapters. EVER!

It could have been better...BUT I LOVED IT!

...Did anyone enjoy that as much as I did? Anyone?

There was a lotta POV switches; I know...I'm sorry. But this was originally, like, 3 chapters...AND I ROLLED THEM INTO ONE XD

...Have I mentioned how much I loved this chapter yet?

Thank you to;

AwesomeMan327: Yay! Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: I'LL SEND YOU THIS ONE! I just grow impatient...I FINISHED CUPID'S GRANDDAUGHTER! It was epic XD haha! Thanks :D

Whooo!

Still on two reviewers :(

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SENT TO MADDI!

But she was too busy to send it back, so I did it myself J

Love, DFM.


	25. Torn

**Chapter 24**

**Torn**

No One's P.O.V.

Bex slammed the door as she stormed away, leaving the studio behind. She didn't want to go back in there. EVER! The last thing she wanted was to face anyone who had witnessed the fight between her and Marisol. It was a disaster of a fight, and she was left bloody and bruised.

The young girl wiped her eyes, pain emerging down her hand. She had really hurt her hand whilst clawing, scratching and punching Marisol's face. She may have even broken a few of her fingers.

Bex kept walking away from the studio, doing her best to ignore the pain-the physical and emotional; her whole body was suffering under. It hurt, but she kept walking down the narrow and dull hallway, until she got to the metal doors at the end. Bex pushed them open and light flooded down onto her face. The back wall was more like one giant window, and it felt good to have some sort of natural light in the place.

Courtney and Bridgette were huddled by the edge of the full-length Olympic sized swimming pool. The three young children were splashing about, staying afloat only by their floating toys. The caring mothers were smiling as they played with their children.

No one noticed Bex at first, but then the metal door slammed shut and all five turned to face her. Courtney gasped; the state Bex was in was horrific for any mother to look at.

Courtney got to her feet and ran all the way over to her daughter. She used her finely tanned hand to grab Bex's chin and inspect her face. It was in a terrible condition. Marisol really had given it all she could, but Bex had gotten the better hand at it. Marisol must have been in an even worse condition.

Bex's wrist was grabbed by Courtney and she was dragged off to the girls' locker room to clean her up. Bridgette stayed back, not wanting to get involved, watching the children who had returned to their games.

Bex's nose and lips were pouring out with blood. Her left eye was starting to bruise all over and her right was starting to bruise just under. Her arms had nail marks, some bleeding, others just stinging as Courtney tried to clean her daughter up with a piece of damp tissue.

"I can't fucking believe you Bex." Courtney muttered. Now Bex knew her mother was mad at her. She never swore in front of her unless she was pissed off beyond belief. Which, given the circumstances, it was fair to say she would be. "I leave you on your own for five fucking minutes and you go and start a fight."

"Why do always assume that I started it?" Bex asked, she jumped up to sit on the counter beside the sink. Her eyes were starting to cloud up, hot tears rolling down her face. It hurt. It hurt a lot because of the damage that had been caused. But she kept crying anyway. Crying was the only way she was ever going to get rid of the pain.

Courtney stopped swabbing at Bex's arms for a moment and dropped the tissue in the sink. She wrapped her arms protectively around Bex, trying to help her feel safe and cared for in a mother bear embrace. It didn't work a lot. Bex felt as alone as a tree growing in the desert. Nothing that anyone did or said was going to make her feel wanted anymore.

"Come on...Tell me what happened." Courtney whispered, letting go of Bex. She unrolled some more toilet paper from the roll and ran it under the tap for a few seconds as Bex dapped at her lips and nose with a dry piece.

"D-Darren...He's a jerk!" Bex cried, wiping her eyes from the new tears. "He-He kissed me and Mason saw...And then...Then Mason broke up with me." It was hard for Bex to recount on what had happened. The more she thought about it the more the emotional pain hurt. "And it was all Marisol's fault...I hate her!" Her heart was ripping in two.

Courtney started wiping away the dried blood from Bex's face. She was listening intensively to the story Bex was telling her. It was hard for her to just sit back and let Bex grow up and discover all of this on her own, but she had to. Bex had to grow up somehow, this was the somehow she needed.

"Bex..." Courtney looked directly into her daughters eyes. She could see all the hurt and pan, but no matter how many times she hugged her it was not going to go away right away. "You need to understand that not all guys are going to appreciate you for the amazing girl you are. Love hurts, there's no way around it."

Bex sniffled nodding her head. She understood. It didn't stop the pain, but she understood.

"You used to cry every night." She mumbled, and Courtney stopped dabbing away the blood again. She stared at her daughter, knowing exactly what she was talking. "It was because dad wasn't there and you were scared..." Bex continued to talk, letting her mother know that she understood. "Because you didn't know what you were doing and you still loved him. A lot. But you didn't know if he loved you back. You didn't try and talk to him, though. You were sure you knew what was best."

Courtney sighed, watching her daughter as she grew up before her. It was true. All of it. When Bex was just a small child Courtney would cry herself to sleep because she missed Duncan so. She didn't think her daughter would know about or even remember that, but she did. Bex remembered feeling hurt for her mother because she didn't have what she wanted. But when Duncan did come back into their lives, Bex could see just how happy she was. And all Bex ever wanted was for her mother to be happy.

"One day, you are going to stop feeling the way you do right now. You are going to find yourself the perfect man and you are going to raise yourself a perfect family." Bex nodded. These things took time to get over, Bex was just going to have to get used to it for a while. Soon enough she would meet another boy who loved her more than anyone else did, he was going to be the one to treat her the right way. But before she could get to him, there was going to be bumps in the road.

Mason's P.O.V.

What was I doing? I had no idea...My mind was dead set on leaving that set as soon as I could. The last thing I needed was further embarrassment. Yeah...Bex had severely embarrassed me in front of most of the cast and crew of the TV show. She had gone and kissed Darren and then tried to deny it! My heart was torn.

I may have been unsure of my feelings for Bex before, but now I knew how I felt about her. I never wanted to see her again. As far as I cared she should have just dropped out of school and gone back to acting full time.

I fell to the floor by the field. It was right outside the studio, a massive oak tree surrounded by a few acres of grassy land. It was the perfect spot to just sit and think. And that was what I needed. I needed to sit and think about my life and what I was doing.

I know my mom didn't want me to pursue a life of fame. I didn't particularly want to become a famous actor myself, but it was worth a shot at it, right? I liked acting. I always had a secret passion for it, so why not do something I enjoyed. I had given up my old life, playing for the school football team, to stay on this show. I had to drop football to be able to fit in all the filming that went on. I now regretted it.

"Hey..."

"Hey..." I replied, not bothering to even turn and face Katlyn. The two of us had grown quite close over the past few days and weeks of filming. I wasn't even sure how long we'd been doing it for anymore, it was all just one big blur of pain now.

"Come on, Mase..." Katlyn sat down beside me on the floor by the tree. "You can't just give up on this too...I don't want you to." Katlyn had the most convincing voice ever, but it just wasn't enough. I know she didn't want me to leave the show, but I had to. I had to get as far away from Bex as I could. It was likely that she was going to drop out of High school, but if she didn't I could have always asked to have been moved to another tutor group and other classes.

I didn't turn to look, but I could tell by Katlyn's face that Bex had just left the studio. And the fact that no one could slam a door just like she could. I was going to miss that...NO, MASON, NO YOU AREN'T!

I just had to keep telling myself that Bex was no longer part of my life. She had been before, but now she wasn't. She was over and done with, time to move on once again.

"Mason..." Katlyn whispered my name. It sent shivers down my spine, but I still refused to look at her. I knew that Katlyn was right. She was right about everything. I was not about to prove that she was right to her though. I just was not going to do it.

The two of us waited in silence until the sound of the moving car was miles away.

"Come back inside, Mason..." I kept silent. I didn't want to go back inside. I wanted to go home. "I know it hurts now, but you'll be fine...Trust me. You will be okay in the end..."

Bex's P.O.V.

"I never want to act again!" I cried.

Mom came over and sat beside me on the side of the swimming pool. I had my feet dangling in the water, letting in run between my toes as I slowly swished my feet around in circles. Mom did the same.

"You shouldn't say that." She told me. I rolled my eyes. Of course she would say that. Mom always told me not to give up. "You shouldn't just give up." See?

I sighed. She was right. I shouldn't give up. But I wanted to. I never wanted to act again. Too much had gone wrong because I was an actress. My whole life was wrong because I was famous. I hated it.

"You know...me and daddy want another baby, right?" I nodded my head, wondering why she was referring to him as 'daddy'. But, of course I knew they wanted another baby, that was pretty obvious. "And just because we haven't had a lot of luck yet, it doesn't mean we're going to give up." I sighed.

The last thing I wanted to do right then was face everyone again, but I had to. It was the only way I was going to escape everything. I was going to drop out of the show and then drop out of High school. I would either transfer or go back to home schooling again. Either way, I was never going to see Mason or Darren or Marisol EVER again. And I could live perfectly with that.

However, I had to walk straight back into the studio and through all the sets so I could leave through the main entrance door and let mom drive me home. That was all I wanted to do. I wanted to go home.

"Come on." Mom slid me her sunglasses and I popped them on over my battered and bruised eyes. It stung a little, but it was worth it. The last thing I needed was paparazzi rumors leaking to the media about me again. It had been bad enough last time.

Walking back through the studio and sets was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. Everyone stared at me, but I kept walking confidently through.

DJ's office door was shut; the windows had the blinds drawn so I couldn't see in from the corner of my eyes. However, I did see Marisol sitting outside. She was on a plastic chair; her legs folded Indian style so that most of the passing guys could see straight up her skirt. The slut.

I tried to ignore it, trying to keep walking. It was hard, but I did it. Of course, I then had to see Mason and Katlyn sat outside, close to the oak tree. I could trust Katlyn, I knew I could. She wouldn't make a move on Mason right after we'd broken up; she was probably trying to comfort him. But it wasn't like I cared anymore, anyway. I was done with boys, too.

I pulled the car door open and slammed it behind me as I climbed into the front passenger seat. I didn't turn to see if the two were now looking at me, I just let mom get into the driver's seat and drive me off home.

A/N: :(

Such a sad end to this story...

NO! Not the last chapter yet.  
>3 more chapters and an epilogue to go!<p>

So, I disappeared for a few days there again, didn't I?

Yup...Wanna know why?

FIFTY SHADES! Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed. All read in less than 3 days XD hahaha!  
>They are really amazing books! I mean it! I suggest reading them if you don't mind a little sex...Okay, a lotta sex...And 'Kinky fuckery' ;)<p>

But, it does have a good plot to it! And, yes, I have fallen in love with Christian Grey...Yet another fictional character to add to the list of guys I'll never get.

Alright, enough about that! Most of ya'll are a little young anyway...

Another excuse of mine is that I was sick yesterday, still not too good today...But I did wanna do some writing because my goal is to finish this story by the end of July!

Thank you to;

icarlyfanatic101: T'is a sad day :( haha! Don't worry about it! It's just me and my need to complain XD Thank you :D

AwesomeMan327: Yup...Thanks!

AAAAHHH! 100!

Dead on 100 reviews XD

hahaha!

And now, to celebrate, I am gonna go reread Fifty Shades Darker! (Because it's my favorite)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

PS! I spellchecked this and the next chapter is hopefully gonna be VERY long!

Love, DysfunctionalFamilyMember.


	26. Abuse Me

**Chapter 26**

**Abuse Me**

No One's P.O.V.

Bex wiped a single tear out of her ice-blue eye. They were no longer filled with the love and care they had been for the past few weeks. Ever since Bex had met Mason, her life had started to seem better for once. Now it had all just come back and hit her in the face. With force. And vengeance.

The brand new, cherry red convertible pulled up in front of the High school for what might have been the last ever time. Bex took in a deep and shaky breath, turning to face the back seat. She was nervous, even more so the closer she got to fulfilling what she had come back to do.

"Come with me." She asked. The brunette in the back was not smiling. No one in the car was.

"You have a perfectly good father there." Katlyn pointed out, trying to cheer Bex up a bit. Nothing was working. Bex was upset, nothing was changing that. Not even one of her best friends.

Katlyn sighed, opening up the back door of the car. She and Bex climbed out. The darker haired girl grabbed her almost empty book bag too. She needed to empty out her locker and give back all of her books before she could finally leave the school for good. It was the one thing she had left to do, and it was the one thing she had been dreading doing.

Bex did not ever want to step back into the school after today. She was giving up. Giving up on everything. No more school. No more acting. No more anything. Bex just wanted to crawl into her bed and stay there for the rest of her life, because, to her, her life was over.

"I'll wait out here." Duncan called, not turning to look at either. His sunglasses shielded his eyes. He was really disappointed in his eldest daughter, and Bex knew he was.

Duncan had never put his daughter down as a quitter, so he was quite surprised to hear that she truly was going to let everything get to her. Giving up was not the way Bex was raised by her mother, and her father over the past few years, but she still was going to do it anyway.

Bex's P.O.V.

Walking the empty halls was one of the hardest things I had ever done. Everyone was in their classes by now. First period, half-way through. I normally would have had English. And lucky me, I had to head there to drop off all of my books. It was going to be one hell of a thrill ride walking into that classroom.

"I don't know why you're doing this, Bex." Katlyn whispered. I knew she didn't mean emptying my locker and returning books. She meant the giving up. I wasn't sure about it myself. Why was I giving up? I'd been heartbroken when Darren has broken up with me, and I haven't given up then. So why now? Because I wasn't in love with Darren. I was in love with Mason. And he had broken my heart. Every little inch was shattered in my chest. I swore I needed an operation just to make sure that it would still ever work again. Everything I cared about was no longer there. Not acting or attending High school. Not playing with my little sister or staying up until 3AM to answer questions on my blog.

Katlyn held open my backpack as I crammed as many items from my locker in as possible. I kept the books separate. I had to return every single one before I left. The sooner the better.

I slammed the metal shut and the noise echoed through the empty hall. I leaned in, resting my head on the cold door. Tears started to build up in my eyes, and I could feel Katlyn's arm wrap around me. She was always there to comfort me. I knew she was, and always would be. She wasn't as mad at me as everyone else; Katlyn knew I was having a tough time.

"I'm sorry." Katlyn whispered into my ear. I nodded, wiping my eyes dry once again. I moved away, faking a smile for my closest thing to a best friend. It was the least I could do for her after everything she did for me.

"Bex, where have you been?" Mrs. Davis asked as I entered the English classroom. It was the last stop on my route; I had purposely made it that way. "And who's your friend?"

"Hi, Mrs. Davis." I smiled weakly at my favorite teacher. "This is my really good friend Katlyn Lockwood."

"Nice to meet you, Katlyn." Mrs. Davis smiled, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Hi." Katlyn replied, no doubt smiling back. Katlyn was always so full of confidence. She wasn't scared to randomly start talking to a stranger about any topic that arose. It was just the way Katlyn was, and I really wished I was more like her.

"I'm just dropping these off." I said, walking towards the desk and dropping the few remaining books I had in my hands. It was my text book, exercise book and a copy of, the latest play we had been studying: A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare.

"Dropping them off?" Mrs. Davis questioned. "You're leaving us already?" She sounded quite worried and upset. I could also hear the whispering and the backstabbing beginning from the others who were all listening in on our conversation.

"It may hurt for me to say this, but..." I took in a deep breath. "Marisol was right." That got everyone to gasp. "I don't belong here...I don't belong anywhere...That's why I'm...I'm giving up on everything. No more school. No more acting. I just want it all to stop, so I can go back to being me again."

Mrs. Davis sighed, patting the empty seat beside her. She always had a spare seat by her desk. She was the freshman guidance counselor. She was there to help troubled younger students with their problems. I guess I really should have been sitting there.

So, I sat. Mrs. Davis then turned back to Katlyn, who was swaying back and fore in the doorway. She didn't look awkward, out of place maybe, but not awkward.

"Please, feel free to take a seat, Miss Lockwood." Mrs. Davis smiled at my best friend. She smiled back, and then took a look around the room. The only person not staring at her (because, HELLO! Famous actress in the classroom) was Mason; trust him to just want to get on with his work. But I tried not to think, or look at Mason. It hurt me too much.

"It's not like you don't know anyone." I hissed at Katlyn. "Just sit down."

"Mrs. Davis." I heard a voice pipe up from the back. "Can I please have permission to slap some sense into Bex?" I had to admit, Bella was bound to talk at some time. It wasn't like her not to talk. However, I had been praying she wasn't going to.

"I second that." Katlyn also spoke, raising her hand and looking around to find Bella. She was now sitting in the seat beside Mason. The one that had once belonged to me when I was new in class.

"Gee, nice to know my two closest friends want to severely abuse me." I muttered, not wanting to look at either of the,

"And Bex looks like she has taken quite a beating already." I could tell Mrs. Davis was now eying up the not-so-well hidden black eyes and scars that covered my body from the fight. Of course, I could also tell that Marisol was in a bad state too.

I closed my eyes, but the whispering still went around. I knew everyone was probably discussing how Marisol and I both were injured. That was unless Marisol had been flaunting her tale around. You know the one where she thinks that she beat the shit out of me and I ran crying.

"Okay, back to work everyone." Mrs. Davis told the class, and they did. That was what I liked about Mrs. Davis. She was the fun teacher, but we all respected her. If she told us to do something, we would do it. But we were always having fun and joking around too.

"I..." I started, but I had no idea what I had been planning on saying.

"I know." She replied. "You are having a hard time adjusting to everything in school, working on a TV show and everything is just falling apart?" I nodded. Trust Mrs. Davis to be the only one who really understood what I was feeling. "Okay...The first thing you need to ask yourself is 'Why am I quitting?'"

"I...I'm quitting because...I..." But nothing was coming out. It was all just too much in my head. I felt like I could scream and scream and scream. But if I ever tried, nothing would have come out. "I am quitting because I want a normal life."

"Normal teenagers go to school-"

"I want to be homeschooled again. I will more than happily sit in my pajamas and let that old coot teach me the difference between the kings of England, and why Shakespeare wrote for them." I realized I was rambling, but I had to ramble. "If it means I don't have to be around...Around HERE!" I screamed, my eyes brimming with tears. I couldn't take it no more. Everything was just too much for me to cope with by myself. I felt as if I was alone in the world.

"Hey, hey..." Mrs. Davis cooed over me like I was only a young baby crying. She handed me a tissue, but it stung badly because of the bruises. She kept staring at me as I screwed my face up in pain. I knew she was wondering how I got these scars.

"I-I...I got into a fight..." I whispered, shutting my eyes and turning away. I didn't have to look to know Mrs. Davis was now looking at Mason.

As far as she knew, I never saw Marisol outside of school, and Marisol did come from an abusive family. Therefore having an excuse for her bruises, scars and wounds. I, on the other hand, wasn't someone who had an excuse. Since Mason was prime suspect number one, he could have easily been an abuse boyfriend behind doors. He wasn't, but it was always a possibility for anyone.

"I know you think it was me." I heard Mason say. "And, no matter how much I would really like to slap Bex, I haven't laid a finger on her."

"I never said you had, I simply looked at you, Mason." Mrs. Davis replied, coolly. "But I did look at you for a bit of a back-up story."

"You want a back-up story? There are two girls in this classroom with beat up faces; I'd suggest asking one of them for a back-up story."

"I would like no part of this."

"Too late." I snapped at her. "This is mostly your fault!" I said, pointing to my face. It was only mostly because I did also now have a few bruises from the twins tripping me up and I fell into a door.

"Okay, will one of you tell me what is going on?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Mason and Bex were in love. Darren, Bex's evil ex-boyfriend, teamed up with Marisol to destroy their relationship. Marisol flirted her ass off with Mason while Darren kissed Bex, making sure that Mason could see. Mason and Bex had an argument, resulting in them breaking up. Bex then blamed Marisol, and then the two clawed at each other's faces. Bex, after winning the fight, I might add, has now decided she is giving up on her entire life because she is heartbroken and badly bruised around the brain area." Katlyn said. Of course, she said in one breath without any stops in between the words or sentences.

Everyone in the classroom turned to look at me. All I could do was nod my heart, dabbing softly and gently at my bruised and battered blue eyes.

Katlyn's P.O.V.

"It's not like you don't know anyone." Bex told me. "Just sit down."

I slowly rushed to the seat beside Mason. The only other person I knew was Marisol, and I really didn't plan on sitting by her if I could help it. She still looked beat up from the other day, as if she hadn't even tried to cover up her scars.

"Hey." I whispered to Mason. He was concentrating hard on his work, and he didn't look up to see me. I can't say I wasn't upset, because I was, but I understood why he was ignoring me. Like Bex, Mason had dropped out of the TV show and hadn't expected to ever see me again.

"Mrs. Davis." I heard a voice pipe up from the back. "Can I please have permission to slap some sense into Bex?"

"I second that." I added, raising my hand and searching for my accomplice for the extra measure. I just as much agreed. Bex needed a decent slap to get her back to her right state of mind.

"Gee, nice to know my two closest friends want to severely abuse me." Bex mumbled. I tried not to smile, so I smirked at her instead.

"And Bex looks like she's taken quite a beating already." Mrs. Davis said. It was true. Bex's face had taken quite a beating too. I knew that she had a bruise on her forehead from the twins, but it all blended in nicely.

All the whispers around made me sick. I really wanted to bruise their faces! But I had the decency not to say anything, or even look at anyone. They could think what they like; the important people knew the truth. I only wished Bex had the same outlook as I did. I could tell that all the vicious rumors were getting to her, and I hated seeing my best friend in distress.

"Okay, back to work, everyone." Mrs. Davis told the class, and they did. It was weird, as if they all respected her wishes. Maybe TV was wrong about school. Maybe the students did actually listen to their teachers. I wouldn't know. My parents have always hired tutors for me. I've never liked any of them, but I had to put up with them anyway.

"Mason." I whispered. A few people were talking, along with Bex and Mrs. Davis. "Please, Mason...Talk to me."

"About what, Katlyn?" He almost snapped. I jumped. A few others did too. I hadn't been expecting him to be so aggressive, but he had been. I knew he hadn't meant it, but I was still quite scared. "I-I...Katlyn, I am so sorry."

I nodded my head, turning away from Mason. But I could feel him wrap him arms around me in a kind, friendly embrace. More whispers ensured. They were just jealous, I told myself. I mean, Mason was quite a catch.

"Why did you quit?" I asked Mason once he had let go quite quickly.

"I quit because I don't want to do the show anymore. My character was written out anyway, remember?" Mason tried to shrug it off as if he had, had to do it when we both knew he hadn't.

"And they wrote you back in."

"No, they wrote Ricky AND Bubbles back in." He argued. "You can't have one without the other...Both of us have quit and neither of us wants to face each other." It was true. Bex didn't want to face Mason; Mason didn't want to face Bex. It was starting to look like someone has scripted a badly written teen movie before my very eyes.

"HERE!" Bex screamed. I looked up, she was almost crying now. She was scared, I could tell. Her whole life had just been one, big downhill roll ever since her parents had gotten married. She had really thought it was going to change things, but it had only made things worse. I know it wasn't their fault, but I believe in Karma and life balances out like that. Finding her father was all uphill for Bex, and things had to go wrong from there.

"Don't try to convince me to come back, Katlyn. I won't." Mason told me. I nodded.

"I wasn't going to. I just would have thought you would have been the bigger person and had the ability to look past all of this." I shook my head at Mason. "I guess I was wrong."

The whole time we had been talking, Mason hadn't turned to look at me. He kept doing his work. The whole time all he seemed to want to do was work and work and work. But, when I looked down at the sheet of paper he was writing on, wanting to know what he was working so hard on, I saw the page was filled with doodles rather than an essay, which I had been expecting.

When I say doodles, I mean fine art work. I mean it. Mason's drawings were amazingly breathtaking. They looked professional to me, but he saw me looking and instantly turned the paper over. I went to talk to him, ask him why he had hidden them from me, but he started talking to Mrs. Davis instead.

"I know you think it was me." He said. "And, no matter how much I would really like to slap Bex, I haven't laid a finger on her." That was true. Mason was harmless, no matter how pissed off he got, he never hurt anyone physically. He just was not that sort of person.

"I never said you had, I simply look at you, Mason." Mrs. Davis replied. "But I did look at you for a bit of a back-up story."

"You want a back-up story? There are two girls in this classroom with beat up faces; I'd suggest asking one of them for a back-up story."

"I would like no part of this." Marisol told everyone, who all were now listening contently to the tale that was unfolding. I could see why they were all interested; it was a pretty good tale.

"Too late." Bex snapped at her. "This is mostly your fault!" It took me a while to remember that she was talking about the bruise from her brother and sister. But I think she didn't mention it because she wanted to look even more badass.

"Okay, will one of you tell me what is going on?" Mrs. Davis asked, and I just couldn't stop myself from saying what I said next. It was 'word vomit' to quote another clichéd movie.

"Mason and Bex were in love. Darren, Bex's evil ex-boyfriend, teamed up with Marisol to destroy their relationship. Marisol flirted her ass off with Mason whilst Darren kissed Bex, making sure that Mason could see. Mason and Bex had an argument, resulting in them breaking up. Bex then blamed Marisol, and then the two clawed at each other's faces. Bex, after winning the fight, I might add, has now decided she is giving up on her entire life because she is heartbroken and badly bruised around the brain area." That took a load off my shoulders.

"I-I... We have to go." Bex quickly stammered, dabbing at her eyes with caution for the last time. She dropped the tissue into the bin and stood up. She motioned for me to get a move on and I got up too. "Bye, everyone." Bex mumbled as she opened the door. I followed silently, my face down to my heels now. It just had not been a good day for anyone so far.

No One's P.O.V.

The two teen actresses left in silence. The door slamming shut behind them as they left. All was quiet for a few minor seconds, before the whole class burst into noise and disruption.

"QUIET!" The blonde teacher yelled. She had total control over her class as they all went back to silence as soon as she said it.

"Mrs. Davis." Bella Cortez piped up from the back row of seats. She was sat beside Ethan once again, although Bex hadn't noticed it this time she had been in the classroom. It had just grown into one of those common things now.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can I please go talk to Bex before she leaves? I mean, I've tried calling her and texting but she never picks up or replies. I've left messages on her blog and sent emails, but nothing. I just wanted to tell her tha-"

"Quickly then, before she leaves." Mrs. Davis told the young girl. It was the only thing that was going to get her to shut up and go after Bex before she left. So, Bella got up from her seat and chased after her best friend.

"BEX!" Bella called down the hallway. The two teen actresses stopped both turning around to face Bella. She was now standing right by them, only a meter apart. "Why...Why are you doing this?" Bella asked. "I thought you were strong. I thought you could handle anything. Obviously I was wrong. I really believed in you. I believed that you would have been able to balance everything when no one else did, but I was wrong. I was clearly wrong about you, Bex..."

"Belles..." Bex sighed, using the mini-nickname she had made up for her friend. "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I really am. But it's all too much for me to handle right now. I just need some time to think."

"Then you call me. You call me whenever you get the chance to. You text and you reply to my emails, and you shall reply to me when I want to leave comment on your blog." Bex cracked a little smile, opening up her arms for Bella. The two hugged. It wasn't a 'goodbye' hug. It was 'goodbye for now' hug, because the two knew they were going to see each other again.

"Bex..." Katlyn mumbled her friend's name. The two broke apart and turned to face her. She held up her pink and sparkly cell phone. "Duncan wants to know what's taking so long." Bex nodded her head, turning back to Bella to give her one last hug.

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye Bex." And with that, the two actresses left the school building. Bella watched them as they walked into the car park, climbing into Duncan Evers brand new, cherry red convertible. They sped off. Bella knew Bex was going to be alright. Bex was always alright in the end.

A/N: That was sad...Happy and sad all rolled into one...

...I haven't got anything to say.

Apart from the fact I want a hug and Gizzy's nowhere to be found...

Thank you to;

AwesomeMan327: WHOO! 100! hahaha! Yeah, very sad...Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Yes. Yes you will be spellchecking this chapter! You never did tell me what happened with Amy, I expect details! Later...Not right now, I'm too tired right now. I wouldn't hate Amy, she's the most entertainment I think I've ever had on Skype! Our Scons vs Scones talk holds a special place in my memory =P Thanks :D

Whooo!

102 reviews!

Two chapters left!

Can't wait!

Now, it is bed time for me...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SENT TO MADDI!

Love, DFM.

**Spellchecker's Note: HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE! Sorry! I've been busy, I went to a Reece Mastin concert, (my sister is obsessed with him, stalker obsessed), and I've just started a new semester at school and I've had to put up with some bitches and some people who I call my "friends. Also some guy trouble. But hey, that's what's expected as a teenager, right? Anywho~ I hope you guys have been having an epic time lately, review and say hi to me. Bye guys xx Maddi. **


	27. A Brand New Me

**Chapter 26**

**A Brand New Me**

**~One Week Later~**

Bex's P.O.V.

I sat at my cream vanity table. All the products there had barely been used since I wasn't exactly a 'girly-girl'. The hairspray, the make-up, not a lot of it gone. The cans, pots and containers were more or less full to the brim. It was quite annoying.

I sat and stared at my reflection in the mirror. The bruises around my eyes were almost gone. They were now only faded marks. All the scrams had healed over, but I did now have a small scar by my lip, though it was hardly noticeable unless you were purposely looking for it. Which I did, every time I saw my reflection. My eyes just had to scope it out, bring the memories to the surface again.

I kept fiddling with my hair. I was using my hands to place it in different styles, but it would only fall back down. Usually casting my vision into darkness as the blackness of it fell into my eyes. I was annoyed at my hair too.

There was too much about myself that I hated. I needed a new look. I needed to feel different. Maybe if I felt different about myself, I would see a difference in myself. I might have been happier. A lot happier. What I needed was something new. What I needed was a brand new me.

"Mom." I called, skipping into the kitchen. I was in my fuzzy pink pajamas. I know, pink. But they were really comfortable. So comfortable that I didn't even care what color they were. The reason I was in my pajamas; I was now being home-schooled again by Mr. Whatever-his-face-is-called.

"Mommy's on the chit-chat!" Destiny sort of hissed at me, looking up from her coloring book at the table to do so. I gave her a funny look; why was she so POed?

A chit-chat was a phone. Any type of phone. Destiny had just always called it a chit-chat for some reason. I called it bad parenting, mom called it improper use of words and Duncan called it progress since that was one of the first things she had learnt to say at the age of two. Destiny had been a slow learner.

"Yes, that would be perfect." Mom faked a smile down the phone, even if the person on the other end couldn't see it. "We shall be seeing you tomorrow." I bit down on my lip, fighting the urge to question her while she was still on the 'chit-chat'. I always ended up in trouble when I did that. "Thank you, bye." Mom hung up.

"Who was that?" I instantly asked.

"Mind your own business." She replied. I knew she was joking around. It was good to have mom joking around with me again. The two of us just hadn't been able to do it because of various reasons to do with the two of us.

"Come on, mom." I begged. I hated not being in the know. I hated not knowing anything.

"Your father-"

"-Duncan-" I corrected her.

"-May possibly have a new recording contract." I smiled. Duncan hadn't had a recording contract in...FOREVER! He had given up with his music professionally because he had been planning the wedding. Now, almost two years later, he may have had a shot to get a new one.

Duncan still wrote songs in his spare time, but he had focused mainly on his acting career ever since he had gotten married to mom. I could always hear him playing the piano or guitar from my room. Even I can't say his singing wasn't amazing (Mainly because I had once been a HUGE fan of his).

"That's great." I smiled. "Now, can we get back to me?" Mom gave me 'what-now?' look, so I smiled sweetly at her. "Mommy, will you pretty please take me down to the hairdressers so I can have my hair cut." I flashed my big, blue eyes, fluttering my eyelashes up at her.

"You want your hair cut?" She asked, taking a black strand in her hand. She stroked it, pulling it out straight because it was now quite wavy. She couldn't deny that it wasn't long. It almost reached the very bottom of my back when dead straight now.

I nodded my head in an answer to say yes. She sighed, releasing the hair from her hand. I know how much she loves my hair long, but I hated it. Okay, that was a lie. It had been my choice to not cut it in the past few years. But now I felt like I needed a fresh start to my life, I wanted my hair cut. Not short, short, like by my ears or something. I wanted it shoulder length, not that much shorter than what mom's had looked like when she had been roughly my age.

"Okay, okay...Get daddy to take you down." My face fell. "Sorry, Bex, but I have some work to get on with." I mentally frowned at her. I physically smiled at her. She just didn't want to pay for it. So, I dragged Duncan with me to spend his money.

I smiled at myself in the mirror. This really was the new me. My once long, black hair was now shorter. It came up to my shoulder and my bangs came across my eyes slightly in a spiked formation. I loved it.

I turned around to face Duncan. The smile on his face said it all. I smiled back. I love my new look. This was the beginning of my new life. I was no longer the old Bex Evers. I was the brand new Rebecca Naomi Evers.

"How much do I have to pay to have the mohawk chopped off?" I asked, tuning to the lady who had done my own hair.

"Whoa!" Duncan called out protectively. "No one is touching the 'hawk." He said, using both his hands to smooth it upwards. We all laughed. Typical Duncan: loves his hair more than anything in the world.

I couldn't stop smiling the whole way from the hairdressers to down the street where Duncan had parked the car. I could tell he was just as happy-smiley as I was. This was the beginning of a new life for all of us. All the bad things that had happened to our family in the past year were all finally in the past. For good!

"Hey...I'm gonna go get a doughnut." I told Duncan. I was in a celebrating mood now.

"Okay. Get me one, though." He said, pulling open his car door.

"What did mom shout at you this morning?" I asked, pretending to think it over. "Oh, that's right; YOU'RE GETTING FAT, DUNCAN!" We both smiled, and he shook his head as he climbed into the driver's seat.

I turned around and walked back down the street, towards the hairdressers. The cake shop, or bakery as normal people called it (because Destiny is not normal), was on the other side of the street, opposite where I had just had my new hair style arranged.

I couldn't help but wonder if anyone was going to recognize me. My new hair cut didn't leave me looking too different, did it? I wanted to find out, test it. But, as I looked, I couldn't see anyone I recognized.

"That one!" I beamed, pointing out the most delicious looking doughnut I could. It was coated in white icing and rainbow sprinkles; perfect!

I handed over the correct change and took one big bite out of the side of my doughnut as I headed for the door. I could feel my cell phone vibrating in my pocket, no doubt a text from Katlyn. She was probably checking up on me, she liked to do that.

I continued walking as I checked the message.

'Hey bby! How u doin 2da-'

"I am so sorry." The boy apologized. He bent down and picked up my phone for me. "I really wasn't...Looking..." His voice trailed off and my mouth dropped open. "Bex?"

"D-Darren..."

"W-Wow..." Darren mumbled, blinking a few times. His eyes didn't move off me, though. I could tell he liked the new look, but when I had said I wanted to 'test it'; DARREN WASN'T SOMEONE I HAD, HAD IN MIND!

We hadn't spoken since the other day, before the incident with Marisol. But, even before then, we hadn't had a proper chat since before we'd broken up. That was about a month ago now, but it seemed to have been years in my mind.

The old Bex Evers would have flipped him off there and then, but the new Rebecca Naomi Evers wasn't going to do that. She was a civilized person now, which meant I had to at least try and smile through it.

"Wow." Darren repeated. It gave me the urge to slap him, but I didn't. Civilized. "You look...Really nice today." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Umm...Here" He held my cell out to me and I took it with a smile, quickly placing it back in my pocket. "Let me buy you another doughnut."

"No, no. It's okay." I smiled some more. I must have looked like a right creep by now, but I didn't stop. "I don't need another one."

"You su-"

"Darren..." I sighed. This wasn't going to be good. "I know what you're trying to do." That part was true. "I know you want us to get back together, but..."

"But you don't want to." That part was true too.

"Can we try again?" I asked. I really wanted to start things over with Darren. I wanted us to start off a fresh new start, somewhere we hadn't started before. "Can we just be friends...For now?"

Darren did the unexpected. He smiled. I had really been expecting him to hold up some sort of fight or struggle, or at least start an argument. But nothing. He smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

A/N: Hmmm...BAD BEX!

FRIENDS WITH YOUR IS BAD!

I'm in a damaged mood...So, I thought I'd write this!

Good? Bad? Tell me what ya'll think of the final chapter?

...What?

YES! The final chapter is here...Just the epilogue left now.

Thank you to;

Maddi: I told you, Amy's a bitch. Her life goal is to make everyone else miserable so she can be happy. Don't let her get to you, she's better to laugh at than stress over. Thank you :D

Thanks for reading, please review (:

SENT TO MADDI!

Love, DFM.

**Spellchecker's Note: HEY GUYS! How ya going? I don't have much to say apart from review please, say hi to me and that tomorrow 27****th**** July 2012 is Fanfiction Blackout Day! Do not come onto FF or it won't work! Spread it around! Lot's of love, Maddi xoxo**

As Maddi said, no Fanfiction tomorrow, so ya'll won't be hearing from me until the 28th now. Have a fun, Fanfiction-free day :D


	28. E: Never Been Happier

**Epilogue**

**Never Been Happier**

Bex's P.O.V.

"And just so you know  
>The distance is what's killing me<br>Time and space have become the enemy  
>And what I need is so far away<br>And so it goes  
>The distance makes it hard to breathe<br>My heart won't let go easily  
>I don't want to be this far away."<p>

I didn't quite understand it, in honesty. Everyone on my blog seemed to be requesting me to sing and I really wanted to know why that was. I wasn't a great singer. I wasn't as talented as Duncan. But I guess that's why. Mr. I'm-The-Best-Damn-Singer-And-Everyone-Knows-It is my biological father after all, I may have inherited his singing skills like I inherited his passion for acting. And I had chosen to sing my favorite song of his to sing too.

I finished up the last few beats and gave a smile and a wave before clicking off the camera. I was met by a loud applause behind me and turned to find the one and only Bella Cortez standing in my doorway. It was obvious she had been listening the whole time, but I didn't care. I wasn't shy.

"COME ON!" She squealed instead of complimenting me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket from my bed. "We can't be late for this. Do you know what would happen if we were late? I could not graduate. And do you know what happens if I don't graduate-?"

"You don't get into college and if you don't get into college then you can't become a vet and if you can't become a vet then you can't help poor, sick animals and if you can't help poor, sick animals then your life has no purpose and if your life has no purpose then it isn't worth living anymore and you may as well just knock yourself off with a rope or bottle of pills." I finished for her, a smile on my face. "Belles, I know. And I won't let you be late, so MOVE IT!" I grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the front of my house. I called a goodbye to my parents as I clicked the unlock button on my keys to my Mercedes Benz. It wasn't my first car of choice, but it was an 18th birthday present from my parents after I told them I was finally going to learn to drive.

My best friend was jittery in her seat the entire ride to the High school. Today was the day she was going to graduate and I was going to be there to support her. I know it could have been me up on that stage beside her, but being homeschooled did have its advantages. I had already graduated the year before, being far ahead of the other teenagers my age.

As we pulled up outside, we were met with the three biggest smiles anyone could ever make. Ethan, Shaun and Katlyn all made their way over my car as Bella and I hopped out. Ethan wrapped one arm around his girlfriend's waist and led her towards the building. Shaun held a hand out to me and I happily accepted it as we followed Ethan and Bella. I could hear Katlyn whining behind as she trailed after us.

"You guys just want me to the feel the torture of being single, don't you?" The four of us smiled and regarded our sulking friend over our shoulders. I couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Don't worry, Katy." Ethan spoke first, "We'll get you a boyfriend in good time."

"And Ethan and I are always here to beat him up when he hurts you." We were all in a fit of laughter by the time we reached the front door of the High school. As Ethan and Bella were whisked away to retrieve their graduation gowns, Shaun pulled me closer to him and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead as we walked over to our friends parents. The two of us had been together for four months by that point. He's almost a year older than me, making him a college freshman studying at UCLA. We'd met at the park when he was out for a run and I accidently ran Jade's stroller over his foot. It was love at first sight for me.

Look at my clichéd life...It makes me want to hit myself in the face with a brick.

The three of us, Katlyn, Shaun and myself, followed Mr. and Mrs. Cortez to our seats. I could see people shooting glances in my direction and my name came up in a few whispers that were too loud to even be considered whispers. Shaun must have seen and heard too because he pulled me even more protectively under his arm. Katlyn 'awwed' at us and I wanted to punch her right there and then. My best friend sure knew how to make me blush in public.

Staring up at the stage in front of me, I found my fingers automatically seeking out the small scar on my lip. The school always made me remember the events from three years ago. It was one of the reasons I tried to avoid the place at all costs. It usually worked. Only once do I recall having to come here to pick Bella up after she had stayed late to do some extra-credit work.

It was a boring ceremony, but I had fun trying to name everyone in the crowd. The ones I knew were easy, the others turned into my old game that I had once played at an airport eight years previously. It kept me entertained until I heard my best friend's name being called out by the Principle.

"Annabella Cortez." There was a louder round of applause for Bella because I knew he was well known and liked across the school. She was always the helping hand and at the source of everything. She was going to be missed, I knew it.

The other students all passed by in a blur. I heard Ethan being called out and I cheered a bit more enthusiastically for him than the others. It had taken his two and a half years, but during their junior year, Ethan had plucked up the courage to ask Bella to prom. I was the first one she called when she received the news.

I sat and waited for the slow and painful torture to come to an end. But before that happened, there was one more name that caught my attention.

"Mason Porter."

My heart skipped a beat and I found myself involuntarily sitting upright in my seat. He had slipped my mind to have been graduating the same time as Bella and Ethan, but of course he was. I had taken the past three years to forget about him and the one time I would see him, it had actually worked.

I craned my neck and I felt Katlyn squeeze my hand beside me. I didn't turn my attention to her, though; I was focused on the boy on the stage. He was taller, much taller. His hair was exactly the way I remember it and when he turned to face the crowd, his smile and eyes lit up the auditorium. He was definitely older, much more mature, but he was still the same Mason Porter I remembered.

We didn't lock eyes, but I doubted he would recognize me anyway. He wasn't the only person who had changed. Mom and I had been looking through old photos the other day and we'd found one from when I was at that age. She said I'd filled my body out now that I was an adult. My hair east definitely shorter. I had kept it shoulder length after that first haircut, only difference being my bangs had grown out too. I was unrecognizable to the people I had once been in school with. Well, unrecognizable as long as they hadn't seen any of my movies.

As soon as the hats were thrown into the air and the cheering died down to a talkative buzz, Katlyn, Shaun and I ran off to congratulate our friends. We found them sharing a quick make-out session in a side room. It was a typical them thing to do.

I could see Bella and Katlyn pull a face at each other, which was obviously something about me in a code they had created. Bella pulled me in a for a hug, he smile never wavering. I knew it was about Mason by the way the four almost babied me for the rest of the day. I never said a thing and neither did they, but it was the typical reaction they gave when something from my past snuck up on us.

I guess I didn't mind, I knew they cared a lot about me. And that's all that matters to me in the end; my friends.

**Xxx**

Well, here we come to another end of my life stories. This one had a lot of ups and down. The twists and turns hopefully kept you on your toes, but I'm not quite sure it did. I mean, you all know how my story ends, right?

If this is my first book you are reading, then you won't know what I'm talking about right now. If it's the second, then you will know, from the end of the first, that Shaun and I are going strong. We're now, what, eight years down the line? And we couldn't be more in love. But I'm sure you'd rather hear about what happened with Darren after we reconnected in the bakery. We became friends, as we said. He regained my trust after about three years and we briefly dated again, but broke up shortly after we got back together. He just wasn't it for me anymore. I felt a need to explore myself before I stuck down to dating. And in normal Bex fashion, that didn't last very long and I have had my fair share of dates.

I guess my two stories aren't so different after all. I mean, they both discuss love. The bringing together of a man and a woman. Maybe I'm not so different from my parents after all. Though, my parents are still going strong while I'm married to someone who wasn't part of my messed up childhood.

I always thought I was the rebel in the family. I was going to be the one who turned out different, but I haven't really. We're all the same. All have the Evers family gene coursing through us.

Many people ask me 'Bex, don't you feel sorry for Kyle and Destiny?' I have to answer no. The two have just turned fifteen, starting off in their first year of High school. Sure, High school isn't the perfect place where you want to be at the time, but, after it was all over and done with, I missed it. I never did go back, mind. I stuck with being home schooled, but I did miss it.

Jade, my youngest sister has just turned seven. I feel quite sorry for her, to be honest. Mom and Duncan decided to send her to public school too. At least Kyle and Destiny have each other, she has no one. Even I had Mason to watch over me...

Mason.

Mason Porter is one person I have heard nothing from in the past ten years. He didn't even speak to me at the graduation. I don't blame him. Looking back I had been such a bitch towards him. I wish I hadn't been, but I was. I never realized it at the time, but now I do. So, Mason, if you're reading this, I am so sorry. I am sorry for everything I put you through. If I had truly been a good friend, I would never have made you do everything I had. I never would have hurt you the way I did. I am sorry. I really am sorry for everything.

Same goes for Marisol. I never heard about her again, either. She moved schools, so she wasn't even at the graduation ceremony. But I do have to be a good sport and apologies to her too. So, Marisol, if you're reading this, I'm sorry.

Bella and I remained close friends, even now. Same for Katlyn. The three of us did become pretty close after the whole fiasco was over and done with. There was also Ethan and Shaun and the five of us made up our own little group. None ever brought up the subjects of Mason, Darren, Marisol or any of the events that were mentioned in this book on purpose, or even accidently. It was nice to have friends who would always be there for me.

I did go back to acting. It must be said that my face appeared in a few more movies before I gave it up completely. Well, I retired. No work for me. I was twenty-three and had the world at my feet. But I just became a face in the background.

Well, I guess this is the end of another great big chapter in my life. What's next to tell? Maybe my own love story or maybe I won't bother. I mean, seriously, it is my life after all. I don't want it out there for the world to see. Duncan may have still been out there, but I soon fell into my place; the background. And I have never been happier.

A/N: The end...

Yup. That was the epilogue for ya'll...

How'd ya like it?

As you can see, I did add in a NEW scene to this chapter XD I've always hated how short it was, so I decided we'd have some fun and have the graduation ceremony shown in there.

Points to anyone who can name the song in the beginning without using google :P I'm in love with the song right now...GO LISTEN TO IT!

And just for the record, I've never been to a graduation ceremony! We don't have them in the UK! I just watch a lotta movies...;) hahaha!

Anyone remember Bex's airport game?

...I can't believe this story is over...

16 weeks and five days of writing WHSS.

34 weeks and 3 days of writing about the life of probably my favorite OC I ever created...The always amazing Bex Evers!

Wow...It doesn't seem quite that long to me...Wow...

...OMSG! I can't stop laughing!

The first comment on this is 'I still think Darren is a buttface.'

PMSL! hahahahaha!

I love you Shayla =')

The following people are the awesomest people in the world!

KlaineLuneville

EmmaTheHomicidalSquid

AwwesomeMan327

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven

TheNextAlice

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm

icarlyfanatic101

xXAngelicaXx

Silvershine of Thunderclan

Kemilc23

OMSG! You guys...

You have no idea how much you all-every single one of you-mean to me.

So much...I love you all. So much.

Thank you for reviewing this story. You will never know how grateful I am...

Wow...I'm getting emotional right now...

Thank you for reading, please, for one final time, review (:

Sent, for one final time, to the amazing Maddi who is always there for me and has been my beta throughout my ups and downs right here in this story...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX / DysfunctionalFamilyMember

**Spellchecker's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry if there's mistakes, it's late and I have school tomorrow :( Anywho, I'm very sad to see this story go, the story before this was how I met Chloe, and without it, Chlo and I prolly wouldn't be friends. Well for the last time, bye guys xx Maddi. (PS REVIEW AND SAY HI/GOODBYE TO ME!)**


End file.
